


Nothing is True

by Aspen_Rayn



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Adventure, F/M, KiddWay - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 81,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspen_Rayn/pseuds/Aspen_Rayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward looked down at the parchment in his hands: Ah Tabai knows. Mary Read lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Bandanna

Edward knew two things for certain as he rolled off his bed, back slamming into the cool wood beneath him. One, he was a man. Two, Mary Read was dead. His eyes fluttered open, hand reaching up yearning to touch her cheek just once more. Dreams were a cruel mistress as of late, always haunting him with her face, her voice, and worst of all the feeling of her skin underneath his rough fingers. Every time he laid down, with someone else to keep him warm or not, he’d see her running from him. Chasing her to Kingston where suddenly they’d be behind bars and she would be across from him, curled up in pain, gasping to breathe.

“Just hold on Mary, I’m going to get you out of here,” He’d call to her, everything fading but her sitting there and he’d be by her side, gently raising her face and see her kind smile. Her beautiful brown eyes struggling to watch him, “Aye, I’ll always be with you Kenway.”

It would repeat night after night with each night the bars sliding away and his arms around her but she would still die all the same, there laying in his arms like a ragdoll. And with every morning he’d find himself on the floor, clutching to his heart as sobs broke through him, shattering every nerve in his being and feeling his heart break at the weight of her. He didn’t save her, the one person who had always betted on him, always fought for him to be a better man, and his best friend.

Wiping his eyes he managed to sit up, listening to his bedroom door slam open and looked up to see Anne watching him, knowing what was haunting him as it haunted her. They’d lost everyone but each other and today he was ripping himself away from her and sailing back to England where Mary’s ghost wouldn’t haunt him any longer. Jenny was here, he was going to take her home where they belonged. His pirate life was over, his friends were dead and long buried in water or grime though it didn’t matter. Dead was dead and dreams were lies.

“I’ll be up in a minute Anne, m’coming I promise.”

“It’s been two years Edward. I…I didn’t know you were still having these dreams why didn’t you say so?” Her voice as strong as ever as the sound of her boots clicked on the cool floor he lay on, “Your boat set sails this evening you should pack.”

“Ain’t got much to take, besides clothing. I don’t want anything, I don’t need things to remind me of my life Anne.”

“Forgetten us isn’t going to make you happier Edward, acceptance will.” Anne frowned, yanking him up and setting him on his bed where she sat next to him, staring outside the window down to the bay where his boat was being prepared to take him to his new life. “Your dreams aren’t going to stop either so you mind as well take something, and I think you should take her bandanna.”

“Stop, Anne come on enough of this. Just because you’re bitter of my leaving gives you no right to make me, to make me take a piece of Mary with me. I’m going to marry some woman and have children and forget all this.”

“It’s a pity you can’t forget memories though isn’t it? Is that what you want? To forget Thatch, forget me, and forget Mary? Because I assure you, moving away won’t fix your problems. You don’t think I’m going through this as well? For fucks sake man, she and I were the only two who fought when they crashed into our boat. No matter her screaming Jack was passed out drunk and his men wouldn’t listen to Mary. She shot down at them, threw her creed right out the door to defend us and I couldn’t help her. The man I loved let her die as much as them guards did. Least you didn’t have,” Her voice had risen, almost a shout until she stood up and took a deep breathe, calming her nerves. “Least you didn’t have to listen to the birth, listen to her moaning for the pain to end.”

“Stop, Anne please.”

“No. I had to sit right next to her as she fell apart. Mary Read was a strong woman, a woman you didn’t deserve to call friend. She sat there, begging for water, begging for a blanket and worst of all she began whispering your name. She may have saved her last dying breathe on you, but don’t you dare think for a moment you’re the only person in the world who still dreams of her. She was my best friend, my sister even. She’d be a right shamed to see you fleeing from this place and going back to the country who killed her. You may have become a man she would be proud of now, but what you’re doing today would rip her apart. Abandoning our home for a country we hate, “Anne’s voice was icy cold as she stopped and turned, storming through the door and leaving Edward to be lost in what she had only just told him.

She was right of course, he’d been selfish to think he’d be the only one who was haunted by her, and as he lifted the vase next to his bed he watched as it left his hand, slamming into the wall and the pieces fell one by one. Edward couldn’t escape this pain but he could damn well try. “Anne! Annie come on now lass come on back!” He screamed, leaving his room in nothing but his trousers as he hunted her down, now finding her anywhere in his mansion nor his daughter. She must have taken her somewhere, somewhere where she wouldn’t hear his breaking over objects he found pretty.

Though the one thing he was ignoring was James Kidd’s clothing set on the table, folded up all nicely, save for the bandana which was laid on top. Anne just couldn’t let it go, or maybe this was her own way of showing him he couldn’t forget about them in the end. This place had been his home, his haven for so long and she was right. He was going back to the very country he’d been fighting against for so long, he was no better than a common traitor.

His fingers picked up the piece of red cloth, feeling its smooth texture against his palm. Lifting it up he breathed it in, and still yet faded was the lost scent of her, the scent of sea water, of sweat, and of those pretty flowers Anne used to shove at her from time to time.

 

_

 

“You know you’d be much prettier if you’d let me lace flowers through your hair Mary.”

“Oh sod off,” Marry Read chuckled reaching up as Anne began her attempt of placing big, vibrant petals into her hair. “Is too hot for all this.” Her face tilted up into the hot Caribbean sun. They sat as three, on a beach waiting for sunset until the tavern would open and they could lounge in and have a relaxing night for once.

“Anne’s right though, you’d look like a proper lass with some flowers in your hair,” Edward grinned and ducked a hit headed his way from the woman who had turned to him glaring. “All you need is some skirts that let us see your pretty thighs.”

“And what makes ya think me thighs are pretty Kenway? Ya been watchin me bathe now? You’re a right pervert ya are.”

“I’m sure I have a skirt that would fit you, your hips are slimmer than mine though...”

“Anne! Don’ be on his side now!” Her laughter filled the air, grabbing a bottle of rum and bit into the cork, yanking it out and spitting it right in Edward’s cheek. “The day ya see me in a dress is the day I die. Never gon’happen so ya can get right over that.”

Edward rubbed his cheek, shaking his head as the goofy smile fell upon his face. Taking the bottle from her he took his own sip, handing it back and fell down into the sand with Anne, watching Mary look over the cove. “I assure you, you’ll see me die long before you do. Lass like you has a smart head on her shoulders.”

“Can’t argue with tha’ I sure do have a better head on me shoulders than ya,” Sitting down next to Kenway, sounds of waves crashed over the comfortable silence that soon fell upon the three friends. “I leave with ya Anne, just till we get to where we be goin than I’m off. Me boat needs repairs and I have a mission to do. Where ya be goin Kenway?”

“To chase after an old friend,” He smiled to her, reaching up and yanking the red bandanna from her hair as she reached for it back. “Oh come on lass, everyone knows you be a lady.”

“I may be a lass but I ain’t no lady. Give it back Kenway, its fuckin hot out.”

He smiled, tying it around his neck and slid if over his face until it was pushing his own blond hair back, and he couldn’t get over how sweet it smelled. He held her hair back, her sweat back but still it clung on to a sweet smell that he soon began to realize was Kidd’s scent. Something between rum and pineapples, it had always intrigued him how a man could smell so nice and was all resolved when he sat with him on a windmill and watched his friend turn into a woman. “Yes it is, just happens to be why I’m in need of this.”

“Then go get ya own, give it back.”

“Make me,” The words left his mouth with a shit eating grin as the wind was blown out of him, on his back in a matter of seconds with Mary looking over him with her stupid ass smirk. He gasped for air as her knees shoved into his ribcage. “F-Fuck you’re boney.”

“Aye, not all soft and sweet like yer whores,” She smiled, grabbing her bandana back and slid off him listening to Anne laugh herself into a fit of hiccups.

_

“Not at all.” Edward smiled at the memory, the last time the three of them saw each other before their time in prison. The last time he heard that laugh, her beautiful smile across her face as she laughed herself to tears. “You were one of a kind Mary Read.” He whispered, clutching onto the bandana and lifted up her old coat, never realizing just how ornate it really was. His fingers felt over the velvet, the beautiful suede that made up the inside and how the gold reflected in the light. She may not have worn jewels like a normal pirate but she sure did have fine taste in clothes.

The sun was surely right over his home, the humidity already starting to make him sweat. Sliding the bandana over his wrist he tied it on, laying the coat down as he went around his home and began to open the doors up. A calm breeze began to flow through and he heard laughter, finally finding Anne bent over some plants showing Jenny a butterfly. She was beautiful, like her mother but it wasn’t a beauty he dreamed of any longer. Caroline was a lost, gone memory to him and their daughter was something he was hoping would bring peace to his life but it only made him yearn. He should have found Mary’s daughter, than maybe he could watch her grow up and they could have been friends.

But of course as his fate would allow, his and Anne’s search only led them to a plantation with four infants and he wouldn’t take them all. With sweet bitterness he had to turn his back on her, and prayed to whatever god was out there the she wouldn’t grow up being a slave and would one day find happiness just like her mother had. He’d gotten himself piss drunk that night, first time in a year of sobering up and had to deal with Anne’s constant nagging next to him on the Jackdaw the next morning.

“Daddy!”

And his memory was put in the back of his mind as he smiled over to her, walking out into his garden and watched as Anne stared at his arm and bit her bottom lip. “Yes darling?”

“Ms. Anne told me this plant can bring butterflies in, but why haven’t any come?”

“Well,” He smiled, picking her up and pointing up into the sky where the winged insects flew around them, kissing her cheek. “They have other things to do, little missions to gather food and fly a certain amount. They have their duties like we have ours.”

“Maybe they’re flying in hopes to see pirates, just like me.”

“Maybe dear, just maybe.” Edwards smiled, setting her down so she could run off with some children that were playing in over on the other side of the garden.

“I said take I don’t wear it. You’re no Kidd,” Anne grinned, shoving the others shoulder with her own little smile and walked back through the house, finding a shirt and tossing it to Edward. “Come on now, time to get you packing and ready to sail.”

“What are you going with the rest of it? Mary’s clothing I mean.”

“Hm? Putting it in my trunk where it’s always been. Doesn’t fit me, she was slim and I’m not built like a boy.” Anne giggled, picking up the clothing and carried it off to her room, listening to Edward follow her as he pulled his shirt over his head. “It helps me, because if I miss her I can pull it out and hold it. Sounds awfully pathetic but it just helps.”

“Do you ever miss Jack?”

“What and grieve over a dog? No. Never. I don’t miss our happy times and I certainly don’t miss how he treated all of you. I hold a lot of anger towards him and I will to my grave,” He listened to her sigh and smiled to her, walking over and lifted her chin up.

                “Not your fault, he had a way with words eh?”

                “Aw, were you ever swooned by a man Edward? Listened to his words until you felt your knees grow weak. Or maybe it was a pretty lass, ever do something so stupid for love? With Caroline maybe?”

                “Well Anne, sometimes I don’t think I loved Caroline. I think I got myself rather swooned by a lass though, she was like no other one I’ve ever met. Like yourself even, didn’t need anyone to get by.”

“Was it that whore Mary found you with once? She was right annoyed with you that day. Would tell me about it all ‘Can you believe the nerve he has? Fucking wenches instead of trying to make himself a better man.’ She never got it though, all men like their wenches over their honor.”

“No, wasn’t her. She was worth more than any whore in the world.”

_

 

“Ya think jus once you can not be thinkin with the head in ya pants Kenway?” Mary scolded him lifting him up by his blond locks and yanking him right off a table where he had passed out with a whores legs around his neck. “Can’t say this doesn’t suit ya though, nose deep in some whore’s cunt. Come on, get up now she be sleepin and ya need it more than her now.” Throwing his arm over her shoulders she tossed some coin on the table, nodding to the tavern keep, and began to half drag Kenway out of the damn building. “For once I answer ya calls to meet ya at a port and fin’ ya to busy to greet me. Can’t say m’shocked.”

“Mar-, “Her hand threw over his mouth as she smiled, her dark eyes narrowing into a glare as she lifted him up, grunting at his weight and then flung him into the swamp behind the tavern, watching with her typical smirk as it took him a moment to realize why he was wet and that he was swimming in water where certain reptiles live, ones that liked to eat people.  “Ya know Kenway.”

“Save the lectures Kidd, not now,” Edward came crawling out of the swamp water, glaring down as he kicked a crocodile in the nose and felt Mary help him back to his feet, feeling her laughter beside her and slowly turned to look at her. “You think it’s funny? I almost lost my leg!”

“Say my name again and I’ll unman ya jus like I promised,” Mary winked, leaning over to get a better grip of him as she began to help him walk down to the docks where she planned on dumping his stupid self in his cabin. “For just once though, why would ya tell me to meet ya here if you just wanted a fuck?”

“Thought you were coming tomorrow,” Edward smiled to her, watching her shake her head. Even dressed up as James Kidd, Mary wasn’t a sight for sore eyes. She had beautiful cheek bones, the way her nose was just as angular as them, and her lips…he was too drunk to be staring at her like this. He felt his pants tighten and he could only giggle, trying to move to hold her shoulder but instead of her holding him up she dropped her arms, watching him fall down into the sand face first.

“Seriously man, not even fifty meters till we get ya in bed and ya falling over. I ain’t carry’n ya, you gota help to mate.”

“You’re beautiful…fuck you’re so beautiful Mary.”

Mary’s eyes grew big, looking around to make sure no one around before she kneeled down, poking his nose with a smirk playing on her lips. “Yeah? Ya think so?”

“Mm, the moonlight makes ya look so pretty. Always knew you were a pretty lass. Fuck, even when you were just Kidd you were so pretty.”

“Fancy boys now mate? What would ya whores think? Ya need put in the brig till ya be sober.”

“No I don’t like boys I mean, sure you were a pretty one but I mean is, I’ve always thought you were special.”

“That so mate? Keep goin,” Mary smiled, lifting him up to his feet so he could resume his half stumbling to the Jackdaw. “I always thought ya were special too but ya won’t see your true potential.”

“You don’t get it, never have,” Edward hiccupped as the Mary shoved his sorry ass up the ship and he looked up, watching his laughing drunk crew go silent as a mouse and he waved to them. “Hello mates! Captain is back, you can keep your partying, we don’t leave for three days yet and, oh,” His drunken smiling ended when Ade shook his head and pointed to the person holding him up and he got it, trying his best to suppress the giggles that were about to burst.

“C-Captain Kidd can…c-an we help ya wit him?”

“Help me wit what? Yer fucking stutterin? Go sleep and sober up, lot disgust me lucky I ain’t yer captain or you’d be thrown off this boat faster than a seagull shits.” Mary snapped, grunting as she opened the cabin door and threw Edward inside, turning to shut it but fell into it as her leg was grabbed and yanked. “What are ya doin Kenway!?”

“Come here please, I want to continue our talking.” Edward smiled, watching Mary pull herself up and move to kneel over him and he smiled, leaning up and pressed his lips to hers, his pretty blue eyes fluttering closed. His lips parted but instead of a tongue greeting him he felt a massive kick to his chest and fell back on his back, holding his ribs in pain and glared over to a smiling friend.

“Ah that isn’t talken now is it? Yer randy Kenway, and I ain’t helpen with that.”

“So you kick me? Weak…I’m so weak I need saving oh please Master Kidd help a poor fellow like me.” Edward mumbled, winking to the other which only got him a hard yank to his feet as he was led to his hammock and laid in it, a bit more gently than he was expecting.

“Get some sleep Kenway, find me in the morning when ya right  sober,” Mary gave him a soft smile, leaning down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, her left hand laying just above his waistline and slowly rubbing the fabric, a finger slipping under his waistband as her kiss went to his nose and her eyes met his. “And when ya fix yer problems. Night Kenway.” Mary pulled away, grinning for once instead of a smirk and left Edward with a sword needing sheathed.

_

Standing in silence he fiddled with the cloth on his wrist and his eyes lifted up to meet Anne’s as she walked to him, taking his hand. “You loved Mary didn’t you? I should have seen it before, but I was too blinded by my own problems. I could have helped you, I mean it wasn’t like she didn’t like you.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever cared so much for a person in my life. Its fine Anne, it’s over. She’s dead, buried across the islands.” He smiled, kissing the back of her hand and left to pack for the evening ahead.

And the evening came too soon, he found himself walking slowly around his manor, touching everything he was leaving behind and carrying only one case of things by his side. As his feet lifted him towards the steps he watched the moon shine over the island and began to realize what he was doing. Over the past many years he had lived more in his life than he ever had in England. He’d sailed with some of the best men in the world, founded a city where people could live free doing as they pleased, he fought besides some of the greatest friends he would ever had, and he ended up loving something else more than any amount of gold. She was right, all along. He’d have given up all the gold in the world to be able to talk to her just once more, and perhaps tell her how he felt after all this time. But time was a cruel mistress and it wasn’t going to give him anything back.

Edward slowly walked down to the docks with his daughter holding his hand, nodding goodbye to the people who looked on him and waved, to the Assassin’s nodding in respect back. He found Anne leaning against the railing by the tavern, holding a glass of rum and held out his arms as she ran into them, hugging her tightly as he breathed in her flowery sent one more time. “Make us proud, keep her proud of you Edward.”

“I promise.” Edward let her go, kissing her forehead as he picked up Jenny who was starting to tear up. Climbing onto the ship he set her down, looking back over his island, an island filled with so many memories it was almost too much to look at. “Goodbye love, stay strong. SET SAIL!” He shouted, leading Jenny to get in the cabin as the sails loosened and watched a small ship sailed into the cove, all the men waving their arms and he lifted his arm up back, “Sails down men.” He watched Anne run to the end of the docks where his ship was only a few meters from and watched a boat filled with Assassin’s decked out in green coats, only one jumped off.

“MESSAGE FOR EDWARD KENWAY! WHERE CAN HE BE FOUND?”

Anne walked over and pointed to the boat and took the message the man gave her and watched him get back in his boat and sail off. She looked up at Edward who nodded and opened it, breaking the wax seal and he watched her read the letter, and fall to her knees staring at it. “Jenny, you stay here and be good.”

He climbed up and jumped onto the deck, stumbling to his knees as well and took her face in his hands, watching her look at him as her body shook with sobs. “What’s wrong? God Anne it’s a letter.” He took it, watching her shake her head and smile at him. “Read it, damn it Edward read it!” Unfolding the parchment he began:

_Dear Captain Edward Kenway,_

_Ah Tabai knows._

_Mary Read lives._

_Mary Read will be setting sail by the time you receive this and would like to meet you in Kingston by the new moon._

_Nothing is true. Everything is permitted._

Edward Kenway knows one thing in life. He is a man.


	2. Demon Kidd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick side note and or hint: Do not and I repeat under no circumstances listen to ‘The Parting Glass’ while reading any of this or just ever really. I made a grave mistake listening to it during the first flashback sequence and found myself in tears. This fucking game is ruining my god damn life.
> 
> So in all seriousness, thank you so much for following, favorite-ing, reviewing, and messaging me words of support. I’m so incredibly happy you like this story! It’s been ages since I’ve written fan fiction and am a little rusty, so bear with me. This chapter feels slightly rushed, and I’m not sure how I feel about it but for now here we go!

“Keep an eye out boys! We’ve received word of a ship sailed up behind the bay and left, but a look-out spotted someone swimming up on to the shore. We can’t be too careful, our prisoner is worth more in gold than any of your pathetic lives,” A tall Englishmen shouted at his men, tugging on his red coat as Edward looked over from his cell in disgust.

                “Do I get a bit of that gold than? It is my head you’d be delivering.”

                “Hush pirate, who would have the stomach to take on our fort to come save you? The more you help me the more I can tack on days to your life.”

                “Who me? I don’t have much friends now do I? Pirates life is a lonely one save for them pretty whores waiting to lift up their skirts for you when you sail up in port. Don’t you miss that man? A nice warm cunt to sink your ma-“Edward grinned as the commanders hand slammed against his bars, leaning up as he laid against the cool stonewall. “Ah should have known from your looks, you into men mate? Can’t say I hate you for that, I accept everyone on my ship, and would you like to join me?”

                “You are a vile heathen Edward Kenway. I will be the one putting you down into hell myself.”

                Edward supposed it had been unwise to not shut his gob when he had the chance, but the shadows around them had only grown and he had a feeling a certain someone was coming to rescue him. Distract the guards he thought, it will help them get you out.  So when the pistol pointed at his face he sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked up into the commander’s vivid green eyes and burst out into laughter when the pistol was lowered. “See can’t go shooting your prisoner now can you,” His voice faltered as the sound of a gun went off and a searing heat seared his right thigh so quickly he hadn’t begun to feel the pain. Gulping he looked down from the redcoat’s grin and down to the hole in his leg that was oozing with thick blood. Taking a deep breathe he ripped off the sash around his waist and pressed it into it and bit into his bottom lip as a scream threatened to pass through his mouth.

                “Make sure you press it hard, can’t have you dying before I collect my gold. Now men I need you to…men? Johnson!? Smiths!? Where did you go! You have orders to-“

                “Tis a shame ya more greedy than ye are worried ‘bout your men.”

                “Kidd,” Edward’s head fell back in soft chuckling as he winced in agony, watching the bars slid open and bit into the wad of cloth Mary shoved in his mouth.

                “I know it ‘urts. Lean on me alright? I ain’t gona be leavin without ya. Ade sailed fast as he can, ya be lucky I hadn’t left Port Royal yet,” Mary leaned down, undoing the sash around her own waist and pressed Edwards hand against his wound none to gently, listening to him cry out through the cloth. Lacing her own under his thigh she took his hand and set it down, tying the cloth as tight as she could and helped lift him up, almost falling over from the weight of him. “Kenway, ya stay with me, listen to me breathing. My boats only down in the bay now, we’ll be there in no time.”

                It may have only been a hundred meters but the weight of him was starting to test her, taking each stop down the tower and through the gate. They had to stop every few steps until he collapsed against into the sand, looking up at her with his eyes filled with water. “Tis fine Kenway, just a shot in the leg. Get up.”

                Edward spat out the cloth and shook his head, “Just leave without me, I think I’m bleeding out.”

                “Stop being so dramatic Kenway. Get up before I make ya.”

                “It hurts, you couldn’t have killed him before he shot me?” A chuckle filled the air as Mary leaned down and cupped his face, leaning in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. The air was unusually cool, and the water to still for comfort. Half the fort had been cleared out over the past two hours of plucking soldiers to their death but something didn’t feel right.

                “I know Kenway, been shot before. We only ‘ave a bit to go now, see me boat? Just right there behind them trees. Get up now man, please.” Her arms wrapped around his torso, lifting him up and began to half drag him until the boat was in sight and waved for her quartermaster to come down and help him carry Edward up into her captain cabin. “Gently now, he’s been shot. Sails down, put us on course back to Port Royal.”

                “Course sir,” He took his leave and Mary followed him, shutting her door and rushed over to one of the cabinets nearby, grabbing the closest thing to a medical kit she had on the boat. “Kenway talk to me now,” A mumble came from across the room and she smirked, lifting up the damn kit and kicking a stool over by her hammock, and sat by him. “Speak louder mate.”

                “Your fault…”

                “Oh it’s my fault now? I do think I heard ya talkin like a right ass to the lad that shot ya. Maybe ya should shut your god damn mouth. Jaysus Kenway, you askin to be shot talken like tha’,” Untying the sash she lifted the cloth over the wound and poured the bottle of liquor over it, shoving a hand over Edward’s mouth as he screamed and glared to him. Grabbing a clean cloth she pressed down on it, “Lift it up a bit for me, good it went through, don’ like fishin lead out anyways.”

                Edward’s mouth was open, a silent scream ripping through him as Kidd poured more rum over his wound, grabbing at the rope he was laid on, stars coming into his vision. Was this what death would be like? Laying in agony waiting for it to end, and it would be over if Mary would just stop trying. His breathe hitched, a sob breaking through him as he looked over to her with watery eyes and his face contorted in pain. “I-I can’t do this lass.”

                “Course ya can, shots hurt worse than being stabbed, ya haven’t been shot before now ‘ave ya? Kenway look at me,” Mary set his leg down, firmly wrapping it up with a clean white cloth and tying it on tight. Tilting her head to look at him she smiled to him, reaching over and cupped his cheek, her thumb gently petting his blond scruffy cheek. “I’ll be with ya, right here got it? Sleep now, it’ll feel just as awful in the morn’in but I’ll get ya through it now Kenway.”

                As she turned to leave a hand grabbed her arm and she raised an eyebrow, leaning down to him and sighed, seeing he had fallen asleep as quickly as a babe in its mother’s arms. “Ya to pretty to be in me hammock sleeping.”

                Leaving him and setting her things away, she left the cabin to see a fog had started and a sailor was lighting some lanterns to light up the way forward. Everyone else was sleeping aside from her quartermaster who was sailing the boat and the two who were on look out. The night played out just as peaceful, between her constant checking in to make sure Kenway was still breathing and walking around her ship with the feeling of prey being hunted. “Jean, keep a firm eye ‘round us as ya sail, ‘m checkin in on Kenway.”

                “Aye captain,” Mary nodded up to him and left back her cabin only to feel the boat slam hard to the right, falling over and into the wall. Hissing in pain she ran out, threw the lock board over the captain’s cabin to prevent them from getting in to take him from her. She ran up to the lanterns throwing them into the sea, and began to scream, “GET UP LADS! WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!” Even before she could finish her screaming, her men came pouring up from the deck screaming and hollering as they prepared the cannons.

                Kenway shifted, something kept throwing him off, trying to knock him from where he slept. The sound of cannon fire caused his eyes to burst open, getting up and falling off the hammock and screaming as he held on to his leg, hissing in pain.  “K-Kidd, god damn it Kidd you should have woken me up!” Grabbing the table he lifted himself up, wobbling his way to the door to find he couldn’t get it open. His fist pounded against the wood as the smell of blood and gunpowder was everywhere, and his fear for what was going on was starting to make him sick to his stomach. This was all his fault, the reason her ship was under attack was all on him. How long had this been going on? Had he slept through it? Were they sinking and he had no idea?

                Finally someone opened the door and what he saw shook him to the bone. Men were dead, moaning in pain, and some twenty or so were tied up at the far end, glaring at a person he hadn’t even recognized. He leaned on Mary’s quartermaster, staring at her in a mix of fear and respect. She stood there, covered in blood that didn’t appear to be her own by the way she was walking through them, kicking some in the stomachs and screaming for them to tell her who sent them and who they worked for. Her sailors helped their own, but all kept distance from their captain.

                “W-who, what happened Jean?”

                “Hm? Fleet, two brigs and some little ones came up to get you back.”

                “Where are they? Sail off?

                “What the fleet? Are you drunk man? This is Kidd’s ship, we took ‘em down before they could so much as run.”

“So the stories were true aren’t they? The Demon Kidd could take down a whole fleet of ships and sail away without a scratch,” Edward said in awe, staring at the captain who finally turned and looked at him before smirking and going back to her interrogating. Edward was only assured of one thing with that look, with this scene: he was in love.

_

                _Mary Read lives._

_Mary Read lives._

                Edward Kenway read the line over, over, and over again, his fingers lifted and began to trace the words on the parchment. Ah Tabai knows. He’s known for how long? Was this even true or something to get him to turn against the creed he had begun to follow? Mary Read was alive, the damn demon of a captain who had stolen his heart was alive and in these waters just like he was. This couldn’t be true, he’d held her, and she had been still. No breath came from her lips, no movement just a doll like state, and he’d been to her gravestone to many times to count.

                Slowly looking up he took the note and put it in his pocket and reached over, pulling Anne to his chest and held on to her, letting her have a good cry and moved to pull them up to stand. They couldn’t talk about this now, to many people around and some of them were of course working for Ah Tabai, but wasn’t he to? “Anne, listen to me. Let’s get Jenny up to the manor and we’ll talk about it together okay?”

                “She’s alive Edward! Oh god Edward we might, we might get someone back, we won’t…feel so fuckin empty,” She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck, holding on to her dear friend as he held on to her understanding the rush of emotions she was starting to go through. Edward wanted to rejoice, but he was so afraid this was going to be a plot or a joke to stop him from sailing back to England. He’d seen Kidd’s ghost, sat with the rest of his old friends around the table as he’d said goodbye to Anne just moments ago. How the hell she was haunting him and alive was going to drive him mad.

                “Tie her up, we’ll sail in the morning to Kingston,” Edward shouted to his boat, letting Anne go to collect Jenny and picked her up, kissing her sweet forehead. “Listen love, I have one more thing to do before we leave okay? I have to go see if I can find something I miss very much.”

                “Oh but can’t I go with you daddy! I want to see a pirate so very badly!” Her smile almost made him reconsider it, but if this was all a plot to seek revenge on him and take him out he’d rather her be alive then die with him in Kingston. “I have to find a friend, she’s been very lost for the past two years and the letter I just got told me where to find her, you understand don’t you darling?”

                “Of course daddy,” Jenny smiled, yawning as she rested her head on his shoulder as he walked with a way to happy to be blending in with the crowd Anne. The evening was proving to be more complicated that he wanted, after all this time he’d decided to sail only to be given something he wasn’t so sure he could trust. Edward hummed a shanty till Jenny was long asleep and tucked her in bed, closing her door and turning to see Anne coming from his room holding a crate of wine from the cave underneath his house. “What are you going?”

                “What’s it look like? Getting drunk. I’m not stupid, just took a moment to understand why you weren’t crying like I was. Do you think they mean to kill you?”

                “No. I don’t think so, maybe to get me to give them information. I don’t…did you touch her, on the boat?” Edward asked quietly pouring himself a glass of fine wine and watched Anne take the bottle and gulp a good half of it down, turning to glare at him.

                “No. I, I could hardly even look at her. She was so pale but her cheeks so rosy and yet so lifeless. Ah Tabai held her head in his lap as we rowed back and I turned away. I had no interests in remembering her as a… as a body on a boat. Mary was so much more than that, so full of life.”

                “She whispered me something, and her head fell to the side. I didn’t see her chest rising and when I lifted her she was, she was like a doll,” Edward sighed, downing his glass and opened up another bottle, figuring out Anne had the best idea for tonight, a cup was not needed. “You’re coming with me of course, as my quartermaster.”

                “Ah staying than for a bit? So you can leave me when we go to Kingston and find out what the hell is going on. I don’t want nothin’ to do with that prison you hear me? I’m not going anywhere near it. Look you’re a good man Edward, told you so this morning but I think we’re chasing a ghost. I haven’t felt that happy in so long, and I do wish it were true. I miss her voice, the way she carried herself, and I mean she got me into all this. Taught me how to fight and use a pistol, I want her back as much as you do though I don’t want to bed her,” Anne grinned, leaning over and clinking their bottles together.

                “Can we not talk about bedding our dead friend? This is turning so very morbid of you Anne.”

                “Let’s stay positive, and we find her. What do you do? Going back to England then?”

                “If we find her than I won’t be going anywhere until I figure out why no one bothered to let us know she was walking around breathing, and better yet why it’s been two years and we’ve heard nothing from her. She’d surely want to contact you.”

                “Ha! And you don’t think she’d want to talk to you too?”

                “Who was the father of her child Annie, you never did tell me lass.”

                “Aye, and I never will. She was a pirate Edward, not a little girl who stayed and waited for a man to swoon her. You never told her about your feelings, so I don’t know what you wanted of her really.”

                “I don’t ask out of jealousy, did he treat her alright?”

                “You think she’d let herself be told by a man how to act?”           

                “I guess you’re right, she’d have taken care of herself,” Edward sighed, finishing up the first bottle and went to stand, catching himself on the table and smiled to Anne, grabbing her hand and pulled her to his bedroom as she giggled behind him. Falling on his bed with her next to him and sighed, reaching over and took her hand in his own. “To tomorrow then!”

                “To Marry Read! May hell have given her back to us for a little while!”

_

                The prison reeked of piss, shit, and decay as Edwards’s feet slammed against the stone floor, tackling another guard and slicing his throat. Mary and Anne were in this section, they were so close. Edward shook his head, taking Ah Tabai’s hand and felt himself be lifted up as the sprinted down the way. Mary, he hadn’t seen her since she’d screamed she was pregnant, trying to show the judge she could care less about what he said. She looked worried, and he’d bet anything she was afraid as well: he knows he was. A Jamaican prison was nothing to play out, a cell stuffed with bodies was to his left as he ran, stopping as he heard a scream.

                “That’s Anne…Mary!” Edward turned the key and unlocked the cell, shoving the bars aside and bent down, cupping her face and feeling her skin was entirely too hot.

                “Who is this man!?”

                “It’s okay Anne, he’s a friend. What’s wrong with Mary?”

                “She’s ill!”

                That she was, her brown eyes looked up to him as he helped her to her feet, catching her as she almost fell over. “Lean on me lass, we’re getting you out of here.”

                “I-I can’t. Stop,” She whimpered, leaning on to him as they took slow steps down the hall, hissing in pain with every shift in her legs, her head falling onto his shoulder. “Sh Mary, come on not too far now just keep moving. Remember? I’m not leaving without you, you didn’t leave without me.”

                “Set me down Edward,” She whispered to him and he did, laying her gently on the floor, leaning down and brushing her face. “Go on, I won’t be the death of ya. You need to be a better man. Make amends, change ya course.”

                “I can’t, maybe with you I can Mary. Please Mary, if you’d stay with me I could,” Edward stared down at her as she smiled. “I’ll always be with ya Kenway. I will.”

                His heart stopped, reaching over her neck and not feeling the steady, strong beat of a heart. His arms lifted her up, far lighter than he remembered her being. This was it: his last friend was dead in his arms and the weight of it on his chest was unbearable. As he carried her to the boat he nodded, setting her in it and looked up to Ah Tabai, ignoring Anne’s sobs that soon filled the air.

                “What are you going to do now?”

                “Nothing sensible,’ He turned slowly, feeling the sweet pain from behind to look down, a cutlass was skewered straight through him. Edward’s mouth fell open, turning to find Ah Tabai smiling, “You don’t deserve her.” He whispered, leaning in and throwing Edward to the ground and turned to lift Mary up. “Edward, Edward…” His voice taunted him as his world turned black.

_

“Edward!”

He sat up panting, holding onto his stomach, turning to look to Anne. It had been a dream, the same dream that he had always had but with a different ending. Shaking his head he stood, shuffling his way over to the wash basin and splashed his face with cool water.

“Edward, it’s going to be okay alright?

“It is ever alright? Annie, m’fine I promise.” The sun looked as if had only just begun to rise above the cove, it was time for them to set sail. He wasn’t sure if he was the drink or the letter that had given him that dream, but it was unsettling. Grabbing his coat he slipped it on, watching Anne run about to gather her things for the voyage. It was going to be a long emotional week until they landed at Kingston, and what he was expecting to find there would surely be worse.

But now he wasn’t just a captain set to sail, he was a father. Edward opened the door softly to his daughters room and walked to her, picking her up and began to carry her, sleeping away on his shoulder, down to the women’s whose children seemed to act the most respectful and she had always made sure to say hello to him. “Shh, Jenny love I’ll be back before you know it okay? Keep an eye out for the cove, maybe you’ll see a pirate.”

“Yes daddy,” She yawned, kissing his cheek and rubbed at her eyes as he set her down, waving goodbye and followed the woman into the home.

“Told you, you make splendid father Edward,” Anne’s voice came from behind him, giving him a kind smile. “Ready to go Captain!”

“Course you are, well let’s go oh great quartermaster!” He grinned, walking with her hand in hand towards the sea.

Kingston still looked the same to Edward as the pulled up to dock his ship. Still stunk of shit, people were still crowded around the beaches laughing, and the tavern was still as full as ever. Anne and he had decided the best course of action would be to work on all this searching: after rum. No one seemed to know either of them which was the best thing Edward could have planned for.

“So she wasn’t there to greet us as we pulled in, check that one off the list,” Anne sighed, setting a bottle of rum down between them and two mugs to pour it into. “What’s the next one you had down?”

“Eh, waiting to buy us a pint?”

“I feel so silly being here Edward. It was a nice dream, that we can have her back but now we’re here I don’t even know where to begin to search. I thought you said you had a list of ideas.”

“I did, I still do just calm down Annie. So next up is to ask around by the market I suppose, I’ll head up closer to the prison so you don’t have to see it alright?”

“Alright, I’ll see what I can wiggle out from the people around here,” She reached across the table, taking his hand, shaking her head at him. “We have to be prepared to fight anyone too alright? We can’t forget about watching our backs even while looking for her.”

The pints were finished, coin was left and they parted ways, vowing to meet one another back here when the sun set over the horizon. Everywhere faces looked back to him but none were hers, and this city was large enough to take him days to search through it until he would find Mary. His feet crunched against the sand, making his way across the place to the outskirts of the prison and saw no signs of her though this had been a silly place to check. But it hurt, looking over the building he’d spent so much time in, and the place where he was certain she’d taken her last breath.

Whispers were abuzz about the local doctor being murdered in the night, stabbed in the throat and left to rot in an alley by the prison. But no one had seen who had done it, nor what they looked like. “Have you seen a lass, hair to her shoulders and a nice scar on her face? Dresses a bit like a lad?”

“Is she queer? Dressing like lad, ain’t natural now is it?” A toothless man said, spitting on the ground near Edward’s feet. Edward sighed, rubbing his temples as he turned and left, not having any luck with anyone he had asked around. As the sun set he stumbled his way to the windmill and looked up, no shadow of a person stood there: she was nowhere to be found. He’d known this was coming, but it didn’t help the empty feeling in his chest that growing as he climbed up to the building.

It had been nothing but a cruel prank. No one among the island had seen a women with shoulder length dark brown hair with braids, ruby red lips, and probably dressed in trousers. Every single place he’d ran too had been empty. Edward sat on the top of the windmill, his head in his hands as he finally let it out. She was gone, he was chasing a ghost and a memory of someone he wouldn’t ever forget. A hard scream broke through him, slamming his fist against the tile and throwing a piece of it down onto the ground. “Are you happy?! Is this what you wanted!? I’M HERE! COME ON OUT NOW!” His voice screamed into the night as tears fell down his cheek, waiting for the person who had sent the letter to appear to him. To laugh, to kill him, or just give him a damn reason as to why they did it.

His wish came as he heard feet land behind him, swiftly turning and standing to see an assassin dressed like the others, in that deep olive green with their hood up to cover their face.  “Haven’t I proven myself enough to your fucking creed lad? So you mock me, telling me Mary Read is alive to drag my ass back to this shit town. You know what, fuck you.” Edward spat at their feet, stepping closer and standing there, fists clenched.

The figure merely shook their head, reaching up and slowly pulled their hood down. His breath left his body, his knees felt like water as he fell on them, staring up into brown eyes with a scar deep on the right one.

“I missed ya to Kenway.”

               

                


	3. Mary Read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not like the previous ones and will not happen again. This chapter is Mary’s point of view, as we take a look at her journey from death to the windmill. This was the best way I could fill everyone in on what happened to her, rather than have her talking to Kenway about it. I understand this will not be liked by everyone and I am sorry in advance.  
> Thank you to everyone for your continued support, your feedback has been overwhelming to me and I am eternally grateful!   
> What’s your favorite shanty? I think mine is Leave Her Johnny, Leave Her.

“What are you thinking of?” Mary looked over to the voice of her dear friend Anne, sitting up in the crow’s nest of Rackham’s boat. She held her knees to her chest, shaking her head with a slight smile.

                “Nothing of importance,” She mumbled, reaching over for her pipe and quickly lite it, taking a deep breath before blowing it out in rings, watching Anne reach up to touch them. “Someone.”

                “Oh? Was it that, oh what was his name, Ray?”

                “Ray? The mate from the last port? No. I need to be leavin ya soon. Takin far too long to get to home.”

                “You know Jack, takes his time.”

                “Aye, takes his time drinken and letting his men do as they please.”

                “So stop changing the subject, be a girl for a moment won’t you?” Anne giggled, leaning over and laid her head on Mary’s shoulder as they watched out over the calm water. Mary just chuckled, leaning back against the mast and went back to her smoking.

                “Gossip?”

                “Yes of course. Your secrets are safe with me.”

                “I know that Anne, just a bit hard for me to talk ‘bout. Worried ‘bout Kenway is all. Been so long since I’ve seen him. No one’s seen him in ages. Makes me think the worse.”

                “I’m sure he’s just off finding gold somewhere, he won’t go down without making sure the whole world knows…Mary? Mary what’s wrong?” Mary shook her head, gently shoving Anne off and stood up, watching twenty boats of all sizes, but two of them were man of wars, headed straight at them flying the English flag. Her stomach dropped, reaching down and grabbed Anne, yanking her to her feet. “Get Rackham, tell ‘em to get his men prepared to fight we won’t be out sail’en this.”

_

                “Well I’ll be damned, if it isn’t Mary Read or should I call you James Kidd.” A tall officer stood over her, reaching down and yanked her to her feet with a grin, reaching out to stoke her cheek. “Well if it isn’t my lucky day. Calico Jack, Anne Bonny, and Mary Read. Three of the most infamous pirates to sail and yet so easy to be caught.”

                Mary snarled, trying to yank her hands from the rope that kept them bound behind her back. She could feel blood pouring down her face and her left side was aching as if she’d broken a rib. She looked over to Anne who was bleeding as well, kneeling on the floor with a passed out Rackahm. They’d lost, but she hadn’t been so proud of her friend then in the past two hours. They two of them took down half the fleet, only stopping when they were finally boarded and a soldier managed to hold a sword to Anne’s throat. “According to the ocean, we ain’t so easy.”

                “Yes it is a bit red isn’t it Ms. Read? To think two women could go against me and somehow have an impact. If I wasn’t so repulsed by your smell I might kiss you.” Listening to the sounds of the Navy laugh Mary leaned back, spitting right in his eye and groaned as a fist met her own, being thrown onto the deck and felt a hard kick to her back. She gasped in pain, listening to Anne scream for them to stop. “What you need is a good fuck. Throw the others in the brig, she stays tied to my mast.”

                “Stop!” Anne cried out, fighting against the man who lifted her up and kicked him, running to Mary only to be tackled by another soldier. “Mary!” Mary laid on the deck, becoming a black and blue mess as she looked over to Anne and nodded to her.

                “M’fine Annie, get goin,” Mary met Anne’s eyes, giving her a smirk. “I’ll be fine.”

_

                Two weeks ago she’d been captured and since then she’d spent her days tied to a mast and let off it to piss once a day. She laid back against it, trying to access her body for the hundredth time. Her bruises were faded and nothing hurt as much as her ribcage but she was sure it was from the ropes around her being tied to tight.  Kingston was just over the horizon and the only comfort she took in the Jamaican Prison was that she hadn’t bled in three months’ time.

                Her training had only prepared her so much she thought, and it surely wasn’t preparing her for the next few months ahead. All pirates heard rumors of what they do to you in that prison and none had been to kind. Mary shivered, staring as she could begin to make out the windmill where she’d last worked with Kenway and showed him her secret. Where was he? It’d been so long since the pirate captain had been seen that she was certain he’d died.

                “You look as if you’re staring at a ghost Read,” His voice caught her attention, looking over to the Captain she’d grown to hate with ever fiber in her being.

                “Aye, ghost of a town it used to be.”

                “It’s taken us a long time to get the heathen from it, but I’m sure Kingston will become a suitable home for a lady like yourself pirate wench.”

                Mary didn’t respond to him, merely shook her head and looked up into the clear blue sky as a parrot flew over them. She wasn’t even in her cell and the longing to be free was starting to creep on her. But Mary knew one thing, she had to stay strong. Anne would need her, as much as the fire head was feisty she had a weak heart that Mary would protect.

                “Any last words before I take you in?”

                “Come to me trial, don’ want ya to miss it.”

                “I wouldn’t miss watching you hang for all the gold the seas have to offer me.”

_

“-until they are dead, dead, DEAD!”

                Mary’s eyes were staring at him, he was right there alive though a bit thinner than the last time she’d seen him. Kenway, just as beautiful as he’d always been sat there watching her sentencing. Shaking her head slightly to him she looked over past the judge to the captain who had walked her in personally and grinned, “WE’RE PREGNANT! YA HERE THAT?”

                “CAN’T HANG A PREGANT LADY FAST NOW CAN YA?” Anne laughed, looking over to Mary with a grin on her face. Anne was so stupid Mary thought, she was betting on her brothers to come rescue her before she rotted in this building. It already stunk of death and Rackham was already being prepared to die that day which she was sure would lead to Anne eventually breaking down tonight. Everything else became a slight muttering to her, as she continued looking over to Kenway who was being escorted towards the opposite side of the prison as her and Anne were.

                Their cells were dark, no windows or any sign of sunlight to be seen. She was untied and walked in, walking to the corner where some rags she was supposed to put on instead of her coat. They were thin, once white perhaps and loosely fit her body. The only thing she knew about them, is they would do nothing to keep her warm in the damp air here. As she handed over her coat she kissed it, and watched her clothing walk away with the guard who took to torch with him as well. No light, nothing proper to wear, and a bucket to shit in. “Anne?”

                “Mary, Mary we’re going to be okay right?”

                “Course lass, we’ll be fine. Here hold my hand,” Mary sat with her back against the bars and reached over to Anne’s side, taking the hand she felt and laced their fingers. “Ya afraid of the dark?”      

                “No, I think I can handle the dark.”

                “Then that’s one of us. Sing for me Annie, please.”

_

                Her stomach was huge and her body felt so weak. As pain ripped through her once more Mary screamed, clutching Anne’s hand through the bar. It had been 6 months she’d counted, guessed from the changing of the guards, and not one assassin had made contact with her. They had abandoned her, just like everyone else in her life. Mary was truly a broken women as she sobbed out another scream, her legs spread open as the pressure was becoming too much.

                “Mary, please Mary you have to breathe. Mary come on now I think the doctor is finally coming!”

                “Ya think he gives a shit ‘bout some pirate bitch?” Mary snapped as she let go of Anne’s hand and grabbed the bars behind her, leaning forward as another contraction shook her to the core. Her eyes stung from her own tears, gasping for breath that wouldn’t come fast enough. “Jus’ want it to end Annie.” 

                “Don’t talk like that, you’ll be fine Mary. Birthing is painful but you’re about to bring life into th-“

                “Bring life to wha Anne? Some babe I could care less ‘bout?”

                “You don’t mean that Mary.”

                Mary’s scream ripped through their conversation, finally hearing the jingle of keys and a women’s voice snapping that they should have gotten to her sooner. Mary looked over as an old lady, whose eyes seemed so wise reached over and touched her cheek.

                “My name is Samantha, Mary. I’m going to help you deliver your babe. I know it hurts, done this three times myself. Now let me get your bottoms off. Richard leave the torch on the wall and leave, this is woman’s work.”

                She had done nothing to earn this woman’s kindness, yet that’s all she received during her labor. With soothing words and Anne’s own encouragement she finally heard the cries of a little babe and Mary for once in her life felt proud. Through her dizziness she chuckled, reaching out to take her from Samantha and held the baby to her chest, reaching over and gently stroked her cheek.

                “It’s a girl Mary, what will you name her?”

                “Caroline,” Mary whispered, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead when her bars were slammed open and suddenly Caroline was ripped from her arms. “N-No…” Mary’s voice was hoarse as she called out, watching Samantha stand to grab the doctor’s arm.

                “Richard the babe needs her mother’s milk.”

                “Mother dearest, this pirate wench will be dead before sunrise look at her. She’s hot with fever and can’t even lift her arms to take her babe back. Now come, leave Mary Read to rot in hell where she belongs.”

                Mary sat as their fighting soon left her hearing and what she was left with was silent darkness, the only sound she could hear was Anne’s breathing. Reaching down she slowly sat up, as she worked on sliding her bottoms on, caring not that everything was still covered in her own blood.

                “Mary…Mary you aren’t dying are ya? We’ll get your babe back Mary.”

                “Anne…thank you lass.”

                “N-No, SOMEONE HELP PLEASE! SHE NEEDS A BLANKET!” But Anne’s sobs came to deaf ears as Mary sat in her corner and curled up, shivering as her fever began to take over.

_

                His eyes were blue, just like the sea and sky she had grown to miss so much. He was fighting her, pushing her to walk one more step but no amount of his nagging was going to help her now. He had to change, he was so much more than a greedy ass. From the moment she met him and watched him learn how to enhance his own senses she knew she’d fallen into a longing she’d never felt before. Mary was hopelessly in love with Edward Kenway, a married man who only cared about himself. She smiled to him as she felt her cheek cupped and watched his lips move, watching as he faded into black. The air was so nice here she thought, as she struggled to look at him. “I’ll be with ya Kenway, I will.” And she would, she wouldn’t ever leave his side as her vision turned into nothing.

_

                “Su sueño es eterno, para siempre tan caliente”

                “Ah Tabai dijo que vigilarla, la vemos”

                “Ya han pasado dos meses, sólo duerme.”

                “Crees que si nos golpeó con un pez que había despertado?”

                Mary stirred, her eyes fluttered open as she looked over to two old bickering Spanish women, one holding a large fish. Her eyes narrowed, watching as the lady lifted the fish up over her and Mary reached up, slapping it away from herself and listened to the lady scream.

                “S-She wakes!”

                “I can see, Mary Read my child, do you speak?”

                “W-What?” Mary asked in confusion, falling back against the soft palm leaves she was laid against, looking up at the strange old ladies in confusion. She was supposed to be in Kingston rotting away in a cell with Anne beside her. She’d only closed her eyes for a moment, just until Kenway had woken her but she’d told him to fuck off right as well hadn’t she? “Where am I?”

                “Small things child, you are in Oranjestad.”

                “In wha’?”

                “Island south of Jamaica, yet North of the big land.”

                “Where is Anne?”

                “Who? What is she asking now Jul?”

                “Anne was her friend, Ah Tabai sai-“

                “Where is Ah Tabai?,” Mary snapped, losing all patience she had and sat up, looking down only to see her tattoo and her eyes widened in horror, reaching for the wool blanket that had fallen to her waist. “And me clothes?”

                “She can return to sleeping, she’s a cunt,” The toothless one snapped as the other lady, Juls was it, slapped her hard on the arm.

                “You’ve been sleeping two months. We take care of you. Or three months…long journey here.”

                “Months!?” Mary’s voice cracked as she stood, trying to take a step and fell into the arms of the women and groaned, her legs felt of jelly like she’d been at sea to long. “I ‘ave to go. Me friends need help and I need to get to them.”

                “You need rest.”

                “Had plenty of tha’ now haven’t I?” Mary snapped feeling a hard slap to her right cheek and looked up as an assassin stood there, cloaked in a green she didn’t recognize. “Who the fuck do ya think ye are?”

                “Mary, sister, lay down like they ask,” The assassin removed her cloak and pulled out a pipe, lighting it as Mary laid back against the bed of leaves and watched as the strange girl had the old women leave and pulled up a stool to sit beside her.  “Ah Tabai sent me to you. When time has come you and I will sail to him.”

                “I want to see Anne and Edward, they’re me frie-“

                “They are dead.”

                “What?” Mary gasped, looking up in horror as the dark skinned women offered her a pipe and shook her head, sitting up and looked out towards the door of the hut. “What do you mean they’re dead?”

                “He says they die fighting, I’m sorry.”

_

                It took one year until the assassins on this island thought she would be fit for sailing, or rather it took one year for her to steal robes and get herself a little boat. She tied the robes closed over her binding, reaching up to tie her hair up with a piece of red ribbon until she could put on a black bandanna. She would return to the sea as a man, just as she’d first stepped into it. She had just began to push the boat out off the beach when the sound of feet in the sand startled her, turning to find the woman Ah Tabai had sent to her, Victoria.

                “You can’t leave.”

                “I can do as I please, I dunno what’s going on but I ain’t a slave to anyone. ‘Specially not to a creed that taught me to be wise. If ya’d like to tell me what has ‘appened then I won’t go.” Mary snapped to her before turning her back and began pushing the boat off into the ocean. There was a ship, looked to be a bit bigger than her own but it would do. A fishing boat would be fine and help her until she could take a proper ship to get back to Kingston.

                “You know I can’t let you leave.”

                “Ya can’t stop me.”

                “No but I can join you. You’ve become a friend to me Mary, it’s time I told you what’s going on,” Victoria leaned down and helped push the little boat out into the sea and jumped on it, watching as Mary began to put up the sail. “You deserve to know the truth, I haven’t heard from him in a year since he sent me to you.”

                “Jaysus lass what were ya gona do then? Sit here and watch me drink?” Mary snapped to her, yanking hard on a rope to tie it tight. “Tell ya what, I get us a boat and head to Kingston, I have someone I promised to see and you tell me what is goin on.”

                _

                “He came in holding you, muttering on about how you weren’t cold of death yet but not breathing. The shaman said you had fallen into an eternal sleep that would be hard to wake and your fever needed breaking. Ah Tabai thought it best to send you to Aruba, far away from your pirate friends,” Victoria lifted her bottle of rum, taking a sip before handing it to Mary as they sat on the deck of a schooner littered with corpses where only a few men actually lived to help clear it off.

                “So I was dead?”

                “No, you had fallen into a deep sleep pay attention Mary. But they did think you dead, your blond friend carried you out and gave you to Ah Tabai. We took care of you in Tulum, until your fever broke and I helped bring you to our little hideaway where he wanted you to remain until we received word to bring you to him. I don’t know why, but I was to tell you your friends were dead when they aren’t. I didn’t ask questions I just obeyed.”

                Mary sat in silence, grabbing the bottle and downed as much as she could before ending up in a fit of coughing, leaning back against the wood with a sigh. “Why is he treaten me like some prisoner? I did nothin wrong. I need to find Kenway before he does something foolish. What of Anne and her babe? Is she alright?”

                “Her babe is dead, and Kenway has become an assassin.”

                “Ha! You don’ know anything do ya? Kenway wouldn’t do that.”

                “But he has, for you Mary,” Mary looked over as her hand was held and she sat in silence, looking up at the night sky with a smile on her face. “Ah Tabai said he gave him robes himself.”

                “You don’ know Kenway do ya?”

                “No, I don’t. But you ask entirely too much about him than a friend would.”

                “Aye, but that’s all he is. I don’t want Ah Tabai to know m’back alright? I need you to go to where Kenway is, find him and Anne for me. Tell ‘em to meet me in Kingston.”

                “I don’t know where they are Mary, maybe you should come with me an-“

                “No. I’ll draw ya a map of where he lives, got himself a secret island probably all fixed up by now. Should be filled with whores an’ big flashy golden statues of himself.”

_

Every morning at seven sharp he left his home and went to market to buy breakfast: one roll and a pineapple. By nine the hospital became where he lived till the sunset where he left and stopped by the local brothel. He only ever slept with the blond whore and left in time to get home where his wife and three young children would greet him. An excuse was always told, usually him saving a life of a poor sailor, until he’d fuck his wife good and proper and sleep.

Mary was always there walking in the shadows, eating an apple or smoking a pipe by him. He took no notice to her, he wasn’t one to care for others, to stuck up in his own head to look around but all the same he was wrong in one thing. There was a dark alley he took to get from the brothel to his home and it would be where Mary would have her way with him. Richard was a stupid prey, always so loud and traveling by himself. She grabbed a croissant by the market, watching him pick out a pathetic pineapple before leaving to the hospital. Her eyes quickly watched over the bay, no sign of the Jackdaw just like it had been the past few weeks. Surely Victoria would have found them by now, they were alive and she was going to see her friends again she just had to be patient.

Mary found her way to the hospital after him and climbed up on a tree, closing her eyes and had a little nap until she felt something hit her, no, pecking at her head. She reached up grabbing a pigeon and yanked the letter from its leg and gave it a bit of her bread before it flew off. As she scanned the letter a sigh of relief let her: Edward and Anne were coming, should be here any day now. Pocketing the damn thing she slid down and made her way to the brothel, picking out the blond whore and kissed the back of her hand.

“An hour of ya time lass?” She smiled, reaching up and pet the girls cheek softly.

“And what’s your name handsome,” The whore whispered, reaching over and pressed a kiss to Mary’s lips before Mary could stop her.

“Ya can call me James, let’s head to your room shall we?” Mary smiled to her, lacing their fingers and let the young girl lead her up and past other gazes staring at her. She’d only done this a few times, and truly hated it. There was nothing worse than a whore grabbing you through the trousers and then having to pay them off to shut their gob or worse. Though this one, Maddi she liked to be called, just sat down on the bed and spread her legs open for Mary to come lay between.

Leaning over her she cupped her face, kissing her plump lips and laid down as the feeling of thighs firmly wrapping around her hips took over. This was no good, she was hoping to talk a bit before having to cut to business but Maddi here was too good at her job and understood talking was not wanted by most men.  “Maddi lass, I need to talk with ya just for a moment.”

“Shh Jim, talking is so silly,” Mary’s eyes went wide as her hand was grabbed and found her fingers under Maddi’s skirts and onto something that was entirely to wet. Her cheeks turned bright red, looking up into the others pretty green eyes and tried to pull away only to be grabbed again. “I really need to talk to ya lass.”

                “No you need to fuck me. You’re the prettiest man that I’ve ever seen come to me right away. Have you been watching me James?”

                “A bit, yes,” Mary admitted, getting the response she was seeking. Yanking her hand free she reached into her waistband and laid a sachet of coins on top of Maddi’s chest, sitting up and watched the young girl snatch it up, giving her an odd look. “When Mr. Richards comes to you tonight, you will make sure he’s had so much fun he can hardly scream.”

                “Should he be drunk for you James? Or just make sure he has a good time,” Maddi smiled, leaning over and pressed another kiss to Mary’s lips.

                “Just make sure his voice is hoarse, all I want from ya. Thank you lass.”

                “He’s awful you know.”

                “Aye, I know.”

                And sure enough come the evening he was wondering outside, shirt barley on and Maddi waved him goodbye before shutting the door on him. Mary walked behind him, waiting until they were halfway in the alley before grabbing his head and slamming it against a stone building, shoving him to the ground and straddle his waist, a hand flew to his mouth as he groaned out. She leaned down, pressing her hidden blade to his throat. “Where do the babes go from the prison?”

                “W-What? Are you insane?”

                “The babes from the females, where are they.”

                “I don’t know, I-I just sent them off-“ His voice went silent as her blade pressed further unto his skin, a prickle of blood running down his throat.

                “Wrong answer.”

                “Who are you?” He breathed out, and Mary happily showed him. She reached up and pulled her hair loose, throwing her bandanna on the ground and smiled as his face turned into a look of horror. “You’re dead…I-I left you to die and-“

                “That’s right, Richard. You left me alone to die of a fever in that filthy cell. Now where is my babe?”

                “Your…the pirate bitch’s daughter is where she belongs. I personally sold her to a slaver in Havanna. If she’s lived this long I’ll be shocked.” Mary’s eyes narrowed in annoyance as she leaned over him, and pressed her blade through his throat, before yanking it out and wiped the blood off on his shirt.

                The next morning the market was a buzz at the doctor’s body being found in an alley as Mary reached over and grabbed an orange, inspecting it before handing the old man his coin. She was uncertain on when to get to Havanna but it would have to be soon, the only thing that came of shock to her was her daily lookout over the bay. As her eyes scanned the ships she dropped her fruit into the sand, staring as Edward Kenway and Anne Bonny walked off their ship together, looking around before pointing to the tavern.

                They both looked beautiful, so healthy and alive that Mary couldn’t help but stare. She walked over to them, staying behind enough to not be detected and walked into the tavern, buying a pint and sat across the room from them, allowing the pretty bar maid to sit with her as she cleaned mugs from last night. They thought her dead so long, how did she come about greeting them? It wasn’t long till the split up and Mary chewed on her pipe, deciding it best to follow the hot head around, Anne wouldn’t do anything stupid.

                She was shocked to find Edward not only was better behaved, but he hadn’t stopped by the brothel at all. He walked around all day, led them to the prison and soon to an old man who spat at his boots. Three times she’d nearly reached out and grabbed him to shake him of his stupidity. What kind of assassin let themselves be stalked? It wasn’t until he climbed the lighthouse and screamed into the sky did she climb up it as well, landing a bit heavier than normal and watched as he rose coming at her with clenched fists.

                She reached up, pulling down her hood and watched as he fell to her feet, “I missed ya to Kenway.” Mary smiled, falling to her knees as well and held him close as he sobbed into her shoulder.

               

 

 

 

 


	4. Siren Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, I got terribly ill earlier this week and writing was not on my top list of things to do as much as I wanted it to be. Also is everyone watching Black Sails? Vane is a pretty bitch and I think I’m in love with how badass Anne is. 
> 
> Another huge, huge thank you to all you sweet people who review, follow, and favorite this story. Every single day I’m shocked at the amount of support I’ve gotten. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter and this is my gift to you all: Kenway and Mary finally get to talk! Yay!

Thunder shook the tavern as rain pounded against the shutters. No one was seen walking the streets in Nassau as the hurricane blew into town, ships docked as tight as they could and men getting drunk in the wake of what damage would be shown in the morning light. Edward Kenway laid down in a room he’d thrown to much coin for, having been drunk enough to have the tavern wench Anne ask him to lay down before he caused another fight to break out. The Jackdaw was the only pirate ship here and in truth he was worried for his friends, were they docked or trying to sail through this? Thatch would be sat somewhere, drunk as can be like he currently was. He couldn’t give a fuck about Vane to care but he wasn’t so sure Kidd would be ported.

                Sure Kidd was young, but he wasn’t even a he so just how old was Mary? Edward grumbled, slamming the door shut to his room and locked it, falling down into the straw bed and stared up at the ceiling. Just a year ago he’d seen her, as she truly was. James Kidd was no lad but a very beautiful brave lass that Kenway wanted nothing more than to claim his own. He had a thing for woman who could take care of themselves, his dear Caroline had been so brave after all but she…he couldn’t even remember her face anymore. Edward closed his eyes, hand grabbing at his trousers and shoving them down as his hand firmly grasped his manhood.

                She had beautiful red hair and if he tried he could still hear her voice whispering to him. They’d met so young, he’d been so in love but his promise to her was long gone. She’d moved on, hadn’t even bothered to write to him in years and had married another man. But none the less, Edward knew for a fact Caroline had been his one true love until Mary Read spread blood across her lips, screamed at him to stop dreaming of treasure, and strutted into his life like a god damn siren met to drag him in the ocean to take him for her own. Red hair melted into black with braids, the lips wrapped around him became deep red and instead of blue eyes, or were they green, he saw them shift into a pretty shade of brown.

                His hips rocking up into her mouth, biting onto his bottom lip as he smiled into his fantasy. What kind of husband was he? Edward couldn’t even remember her face and now he lay here rubbing himself off on the idea of Mary loving him like he wanted to love her. Guilt didn’t even touch him as his dirty secret brought him into sweet release, gasping Mary’s name until his hand fell to the bed and he lay there a spent man. If anything he felt guilty for soiling her like this, perhaps Mary didn’t even like men. He’d seen her plenty of times as James kiss the back of a whore’s hand but surely she wasn’t sleeping with them was she?

                He needed more rum Edward decided as he stood up, tired his trousers shut and wiped his hand off on the blanket. Thunder rocked the building but the sound of cheering came through the hall as Edward opened his door and stumbled down the steps to the bar, eyes locked on a crew that had come in soaked to the bone and his blue eyes fell upon James Kidd looking like a drowned rat with Anne Bonny sitting on his lap.

                “Kidd,” He mumbled, walking over to the table and grabbing Mary’s rum from her hand and tipped his own head back falling into a chair across from her.

                “Edward, I thought I told you to go sleep it off,” Anne snapped to him, her fingers tracing Mary’s jawline as his own anger began to build up inside. He was a true Welsh man after all, and he was not going to take someone touching someone he had decided to claim.

                “Can’t sleep.”

                “Kenway, Jackdaw looks fine still. Bitch of a storm ain’t it?” Mary grabbed Anne’s hand and set it in her lap, nudging Anne off and to cross her leg over the other not needing the red head to get to touchy and find out something she shouldn’t. “Stop lookin like ya ‘bout to start a fight.”

                “Are you fucking Anne?”

                “Pardon!?” Mary spat out her rum, glaring at him as her cheeks turned a pretty shade of red looking around to make sure her crew wasn’t paying too much attention to their captain blushing like a maid.  “Come on let me take ya to bed.”

                “Are you? Way you’re always up her arse when you come in here. She’s pretty can’t say I wouldn’t fuck her too,” Edward winced as Mary’s boot kicked him hard in the shin, and mumbled a slur of words to her as she lifted up from the seat and began to half drag him to the stairs.

                “M’not and ya know why. For someone who fucks whores ya been givin me nasty looks ‘bout letting her sit in my lap.”

                “When’s the last time you’ve fucked Mary?” Edward asked as he opened his room and grabbed Mary’s shoulders taking her by surprise as he shoved her onto the bed and shut his door.

                “Ain’t none of your business. The fuck is wrong with ya tonight Kenway?” Mary snapped to him and leaned back as he crawled over her, narrowing her eyes at him. “How pissed are ya?”

                “Plenty,” He giggled reaching out and as his thumb stroked her lower lip he felt pain blossom from his groin and he fell to the side watching Mary throw him off the bed and sit up, kicking him again hard in his stomach.

                “I’m goin to forget this happened and you best try as well Kenway. Don’ fuckin touch me, ever. I ain’t a whore and this is right disrespectful.”

                “N-No Mary it’s not. Lass come ‘ere you’re not a whore to me. Come here please.”

                “Kenway ya so plastered ya tryin to fuck me. Sleep it off man.”

                “Mary, Mary I love you please,” He sat up, reaching out to her as she stepped away from him, her face wrinkled up in confusion.

                “No. No ya don’t. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m off to fuck the bar maid.”

_

                “I love you,” Edward sobbed into her neck, his hands clinging to the back of her robes as he felt her own arms hold on to his shoulder tightly, one of her hands rubbing the base of his neck. She was here, the sweet smell of fruit and rum and it was breathing and living. Mary Read was kneeling in front of him and his emotions had taken over before he could throw them down. From screaming to crying Edward wouldn’t mind if the world saw him right at this moment. Her laughter filled the space between his own shaking breaths as he leaned up and pressed their foreheads together, grabbing her face and petting her soft cheeks as she wrinkled her nose to him.      

                “Kenway, m’here you can let go now. I got ya. Told ya I’d always be with ya didn’t I?”

                “I kept my promise, I-I…Mary you’re alive,” Edward whispered his hands yanking her bandanna loose and running his fingers through her soft hair as his eyes gazed into her own. It hadn’t been a joke, this whole day had been nothing but searching and finally he knew the truth. Mary Read was indeed alive and allowing him to hold her because he couldn’t look at her without feeling so alive for the first time in two years.

                “I know, been told though didn’t believe it till today. M’proud of ya Kenway. Always knew you’d be someone I would be proud t-“Her voice was ended as he tilted his face up and pulled her close to him and felt her breath on his lips as he kissed her. Edward was expecting to be shoved back and scolded but instead he felt her hands grip on his arm and neck and felt her lips press back into his own. It was short but it let his own tears dry up as she separated from him and watched her lips finally pull up into that shitty smirk he’d been dreaming of. “To call my friend.” She whispered after they parted. Edward set his forehead on her shoulder and they kneeled there for what felt like ages until she gently tugged on his hair and helped him stand up and he took her hand only to have her yank hers away.

                “I can kiss you but I can’t hold your hand?”

                “Who do ya think I am? A lady who needs her husband to keep her safe in the dark? I want to see Anne,” Mary sighed, leaning down to grab her bandanna and he watched her tie her hair back up and yank her braids forward.

                “Been asking for Mary all day, didn’t think to ask for Kidd.”

                “I know, was right behind ya all day. Shit assassin you make Kenway.”

                “Tch was a bit focused on the task at hand than worrying about being stalked. Why didn’t you stop me than?”

                “Didn’t know how.” Kenway looked at her in confusion as she spread her arms out and leapt into the hay below, himself soon following and took her hand to yank him out of it.  “Did Anne really lose her babe?”

                “Yes, but she’s a strong lass Mary.”

                “Never said she wasn’t, I knew that before anyone else. Just askin. Was told some things that ended up not bein true.”

                “So were we.”

                “I know,” Mary looked over to him as they began walking to the tavern. “I need to go to Havanna.”

                “You can’t leave us now. Mary we…you just got here.”

                “M’daughter is in Havanna. Been sold to a slaver an-“

                “Aye, I know.”

                “You know!?” Edward looked over to her in slight shock, not having expected such a nasty snap and truly not understanding as her hand hit his arm. “Ya know and ya left her there?”              

                “There was three other babes that...Anne and I couldn’t guess so we left ‘em. She’s alive. Ah Tabai said he checked up on her a few months ago we’re waiting for her t-“

                “Ya really think a babe of two still don’t look like mine? He’s been lyin to the both of us for two years now. M’not mad at ya Kenway, don’t think I am at least. But I have to go to Havanna as soon as I can.”

                “Then we’ll come with you, take you there. I have to get Jenny though, I don’t want her staying in Iguana without me until we figure out what’s going on with your mentor.”

                “Jenny?”

                “My daughter.”

                “Ya have a daughter?” Her laughter filled the air as she looked over to him and smiled, shaking her head. “Finally a whore gave ya a gift aye?”

                “She’s my wife’s actually.”

                “Ya fuckin kissed me and ya still got a wife?”

                “She died. That’s why I stopped getting letters.”

                “Her name was Caroline right?” Mary asked as they tavern came into sight, reaching over and shoved him playfully to the side. “M’sorry Kenway. Truly am.”

                Edward looked over to her as she spotted their red head deep into a pint of ale and watching the bay as Anne leaned against the brick wall. She looked defeated much like he’d felt before Mary had finally landed behind him on the damn windmill. They’d have to talk about where she’d been and about themselves but now it took all his being to not end up crying in joy as he watched Anne’s mug slip from her fingers as her eyes stared at Mary.     

                “Found her!” He called out with a shitty grin.

                “Like fuck ya did,” Mary smiled before catching Anne who ran into her arms and laughed as they fell to the ground. Sailors looked at them oddly but it didn’t stop Anne from squeezing Mary so tightly the other woman had to ask her to let go a bit.

                “Mary. Oh god Mary you’re here.”

                “Anne Bonny the quartermaster of the Jackdaw,” Edward sat beside them and watched as Anne kissed Mary and broke away with a grin, siting up and taking her hands in her own.

                “I’m so sorry. For everything. Not a night goes by that the prison doesn’t haunt me and I couldn’t help you.”

                “Not ya fault now is it? Over, two years over. Without ya I wouldn’t have made it as long as I did Anne. Quartermaster now huh?”

                “Edward’s idea. Oh Mary I’m so happy you’re here. We’ve been so lost without you.”

                “Me too Annie, me too.”

_

                “Just for a moment I want you to close your eyes alright?”

                “Kenway what are ya doin?”

                “Just close your eyes Read,” Edward snapped to her and took her hands, dragging her away from his new home and down into the cellar they had discovered together. He was on a simple mission today: to get Mary Read drunk. It was well known Kidd never got himself drunk and really it fucking annoyed him. So he’d taken it upon himself to throw some flowers around the cellar, light a few candles, and crack open the wine they had found.

                “Alright open.”

                “Are ya tryin to swoon me Kenway?”

                “N-No! God Mary just making it smell half decent down here. So tonight you’re getting plastered.”

                “Absolutely not.” Mary laughed as she walked over and took a bottle of wine and grabbed a knife to uncork it with. She took a sip of it before handing it to Edward. “I’ll drink with ya, been awhile since I’ve seen you properly.”

                “Since the hurricane. Do you remember what happened?”

                “Is this what ya wanted to talk about? Your pathetic attempt at sleeping with me? How drunk were ya?” Mary laughed and sat next to him leaning against the stone wall, grabbing the bottle and gulping it down. “I’ve walked in on ya drunk more than I can count, but never were you that out of it.”

                “I had a bit too much, I’ll admit that. I just wanted to say sorry. You shouldn’t have had to deal with me like that.”

                “I assure ya I’ve dealt with worse. Nothing will ever beat you passing out on that whore’s cunt.”

                “What can I say? Smelled nice down there,” Edward laughed as Mary punched his arm and gave him a look of disgust.

                “Is that all ya worry about beside gold? Ladies?”

                “I also worry about the Jackdaw, and my friends. Did you end up with Anne that night?”

                “Why is my sex life so fascinating lately?”

                “We’re friends Mary, this is what friends talk about.”

                “No, I did not. Anne is a good lass and I’m teachin’ her how to fight nothing more. I sleep with one person right now and he’s a whore in a city you don’t need to worry about.”

                “A he?”

                “A he. Got himself pretty blue eyes. I ‘ave a thing for blue eyes Kenway. I pay him too much to shut his mouth about what’s between me legs,” Edward took the bottle and drank some wine to calm his temper. He’d decided is Mary was sleeping with girls it was better than a man, but now she had verified his fears.

                “Do you love him?”

                “Do you love your whores Kenway? I fuck him, nothing more. Just like ya do with ya girls. Used to sleep with a pretty thing but she passed away a year ago from fever. This whole talking thing is stupid.”

                “It’s not, I’m learning a lot about you. Got a thing for blue eyes huh?”

                “Aye I do. If I tell ya another secret ‘bout myself you don’t tell anyone alright?”

                “Of course Mary.”

                “No one has prettier eyes than you do Kenway. Don’t let that go to ya head now,” She smiled to him, taking the bottle from his lips as he stared at her and broke out into a chuckle. “Just like the ocean.”

 

_

                With the light of dawn Mary walked up on the decks of the great Jackdaw, and watching as more than half his crew dropped everything they were holding and stared at her. She grinned, it’d been so long since she’d shouted at someone and been a captain that she was going to savor this. Kenway was in his cabin with Anne prepping the course to get to their home then setting sail to Havanna but they’d have to do some things to keep the moral of the crew up in between all this sailing.

                “C-Captain Kidd…I mean Read. I mean-“

                “Shut up John, Kidd’s a woman no reason to be shaking in your boots.”

                Mary raised an eyebrow and walked over to the fat sailor who took a step back as she walked closer to him and smiled. “Ya do know that just because I don’t ‘ave a cock don’t mean everythin I did is false.”

                “You’re dead…”

                “You’re an idiot. What’s ya name mate?”

                “Eli. Second Man. Captain Kenway appointed me.”

                “Did he now?” Mary smiled before she let her knuckles smash into his face and watched as he fell to the deck. Reaching down she grabbed the bucket he was holding of water and threw it on him. “Rotten lot of ya! Get back to work! You’re stuck with me for a long time mates, ya can be good men and do ya jobs right or you’ll be thrown off this ship faster than ya can kiss Kenway’s arse!”

                “Mary. For fucks sake you’ve been on my ship for five minutes and you’ve made two of them piss themselves already,” Edward came out of his cabin shaking his head, and watching her walk over to him and brush him off like he hadn’t spoken to her. “They’re good men.”

                “Aye, you’ve always run a rather…odd crew.”

                “Not all of us can have men who ask us how high when we ask them to jump.”

                Edward watched her laugh and walked up the steps with her, watching her look around at the changes he’d done to his ship since she’d last been here. After Anne and Mary had gotten done talking the three of them had ended up catching up and he’d found out about her stay on Aruba. One thing for sure was Ah Tabai could not know she was on his ship.

                He’d let her stay the night with Anne, knowing they’d want to talk about things without him being near since neither of them spoke much about the prison during their catch up and he knew Anne needed closure on it. But he wanted her to himself now, he’d finally gotten to kiss her and walked away from it without any form of physical abuse occurring.

                “Anne, get us out to sea alright? Mary I want to talk to you.”

                “I want to watch Anne shout,” Mary smiled to Kenway. “Give me five minutes I’ll meet ya in your cabin.”

                Edward rolled his eyes as the two woman on board began to shout at his men who were used to Anne, even liked her. But they were terrified of Mary and she looked intimidating standing there with her arms crossed behind their quartermaster. He went into his cabin and sat down behind his desk, listening to the sails bustle in the wind and soon a sea shanty began to be sung before he heard his door open, looking up to see her come in and shut the door looking over to him.

                “We should talk.”

                “Did ‘lot of that last night don’t ya think?”

                “About our kiss.”

                “Kissed Anne too ya know, spur of the moment thing Kenway.”

                “Mary.”

                “Edward,” She sighed, walking over to him and shoved his chair back and sat down on his desk, letting her legs swing back and forth as Edward moved closer to her and set his hands on her knees. “Don’t ya think we have more important things to worry about?”

                “Ah Tabai.”

                “Aye.”

                “I know it’s just, Mary I…I lost Caroline and you but I got you back.”

                “Gona get all sappy on me now Kenway?” She said with a smirk, picking up his left hand and kissed the back of it. “Should I go get ya flowers too?”

                “Mary I love you. I didn’t really realize how much you…I need you.”

                “Ya made it two years without me. I ain’t goin anywhere Kenway, I’m right here. Ya getting all emotional on me mate,” Mary sighed and Edward watched as she looked away from him and began to rub her temples.

                “Do you love me?”

                “I’ve always loved ya Kenway. Stupid ass git you are. But ya wana know if I fancy you.”

                “You’re making me feel like a boy.”

                “Would ya rather me make ya feel like a man? Sit here and mutter on ‘bout how strong you are.”

                “Are you mocking me?”

                “Kenway, you shouldn’t be like this with me. Ya like pretty girls who wear skirts and have big tits.”

                “No, I like woman who are so brave it makes me envy them. If I had to pick one person I could spend the rest of my life with it would be you. Over Caroline, over Thatch, over anyone Mary. The things you’ve done with your life leave me in awe. You took on the Navy, captained your own ship, and became an assassin. You believed in me when no one else did, and I was nothing but an asshole to you for so long but you never stopped fighting for me. When I held you in my arms, when you died, I...I was certain the biggest regret I’d have to live with was that you wouldn’t see me complete my promise to you.”

                Edward sat in silence, unable to stop his ranting and watched Mary’s smug face melt into confusion as she looked over to him. He reached up, cupping her face and stood, leaning over her and leaned down only to feel her hands on his chest gently push him back.

                “Mary-“

                “Just stop for a moment won’t ya? Ya tell me all these sweet things give me a moment,” She stood up and took a step behind him, looking out over the ocean until she reached behind her and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to herself. “Ya don’t know much ‘bout me besides my time in the Caribbean. You’ve told me so much yet I haven’t told ya anything.”

                “Trust issues thing. I’m overly trusting, bad habit.”

                “It’s not bad, a bit stupid but it’s better than living like I do. Look Kenway, I can’t sit here and spill out my emotions like you can. Ya deserve the best and right now m’just happy to have ya back in my life. I meant it what I told ya last night, m’so proud of you.” She grabbed his right hand and lifted his sleeve up, looking at the red bandanna and shook her head with a chuckle. Edward watched her unsure what she was playing at until she grabbed his face and he felt her kiss his cheek.

                “Give me a chance Mary.”

                “Let’s take care of all this shit before we start working on…us I guess. Jaysus, don’t tell Anne any of this either. She wouldn’t be able to contain herself the rest of the journey. I’m not tellin you no, stop looking so sad. I do care for ya Kenway but I haven’t let someone in my life since I was in the Navy. Yer beautiful mate, stop frowning so,” Mary smiled, as he pulled her against him and she glared feeling his lips back on hers.

                “Deal. Till then I don’t see why we can’t…work on us.”

                “I ain’t fucking you on a hammock Kenway, think with your brain lad.”

                “So a bed then? I can work that out,” Edward watched as she groaned in annoyance and went to leave, “Mary, we’ll figure this all out alright?”

                “Mentor must have a reason for doing this but I need to get my daughter before I work on him.”

                “He’s always hated me.”

                “We’re assassins, part of it is keeping emotions out of it.”

                “Then why would he keep you away and tell you Anne and I died?”

                “I’m sure he has a reason.”

                “He loves you,” Edward snapped, sitting back down in his chair as Mary leaned against the door. “It would fit, he loves you so he had to keep you away where only he knew where you were.”

                “M’not a damsel Kenway. Just because you’re odd and like me don’t mean he does. He’s my mentor, I trust him with my life. If ya need me m’going to make sure your crew gets to work.”

                “I’m telling you he loves you.”

                “Will you shut your god damn gob man? Listen to yourself! This is Ah Tabai we’re talking about! If anything he thought he was protecting me.”

                “From me?”

                “I don’t know Kenway, you’re pissing me off now.”

                “Come back in here tonight. We should talk about how we’re getting into Havanna unnoticed.”

                “Talking, is this your new excuse to try to kiss me again?”

                “Is it working?” He gave her a slight smile watching her shake her head as she took her leave.

 


	5. Princess Kenway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just stop being so flawless, all of you. Thank you to everyone who reads this and reviews, favorites or just happens to stumble upon it. I never imagined this story being so loved by so many of you. Thank you so very much!

The air was to cold, to crisp. Every snap of a branch seemed to echo for miles on end as Edward crouched to the ground, hiding amongst the brush. He had one goal in mind: to kill the man who had stolen Anne’s favorite sash. Silly some might think, but Kenway was well past sober and Anne had come to him crying her eyes out. Who was he to deny a pretty lass some help? Rackham was too far plastered to help her, so he’d step in and be her knight in shining armor. Kidd’s ship was just docking so Mary couldn’t help which led him have all the honor.

                He was the captain of the great Jackdaw, and had some silly assassin traits that made Read want him, and he’d get her. Her or Anne, his mind was too fuzzy to care about which but he wanted one of them to warm his bed tonight. Bring in the sash, show Mary just how honorable he can be. Only all of this would have been possible if he hadn’t jumped onto a slicked branch and fell face first into the swamp underneath of him. “For fucks sake,” He spat out the murky water and looked up as four men glared down on him. “Good evening gents, names Kenway. I do believe you’ve taken something very dear from a pretty lady”

                “Kenway eh? Don’t we have a bounty for a Kenway?” A fat bald man spat at the other two around him as he reached down and grabbed Edward’s hands tying them together as the drunk laid there in the water.

                “Think we do, lemme go look jus’ takem ‘im round back,” A tall skinny man told the other two as he trudged through the water to grab something that looked like a bag. Kenway glared, he hadn’t expected to fall in like this, or have to break his way out of some rope. But it was funny, bottle of rum in his tummy and suddenly he wasn’t quite so sure how to get his legs moving properly and his ankle was throbbing from the fall. As they dragged him behind the tents and finally tied him to a tree he groaned, “Wacha doin with me? Come on mate let me know. Your friends over there don’t seem very smart. Fat one, tall one, and they got you the ginger.”

                “Shut ya mouth. How much he worth?”                                     

                “From the King he’s worth few thousand, not as much as them other captains though,” Edward perked up narrowing his eyes.

                “How much is everyone worth?”

                “None of your business.”

                Edward laughed, leaning against the pole. His dream of finding Anne’s sash was taking slightly too long for his liking and now he even had to escape on top of it. His mind was fuzzy as the three of them went to sit around a fire, talking about how they could go about reaching the Navy with him alive. It was funny, just a few months back the Navy had gotten him, shot him, but Mary had saved him. But Kidd was docking and he knew Mary liked to make sure her ship was in right order before going to her home and then to the tavern. Anne was probably too drunk to realize he’d been gone so long so he was left to fend for himself.

                 It was a bit after that when they came over, punched his face and untied him did he realize they might be serious about this whole selling his drunk ass to the Navy, “Now, now I have a lot of gold on my island. I can match my price tag.”

                “But you can’t give us a pardon now can ya?” The fat one snarled at him, kicking his knee out so he came crashing down on it. He then watched a red dart zip through the air and land in the fat ones neck, narrowing his eyes before kicking him off and rolling down into the swamp water as the inevitable began to happen.

                The other two, too focused on following him didn’t see their fat friend run up to them screaming, grabbing their skulls and bashing them together. He was lost in his rage to seek blood, pounding their bodies into the sand until he passed out dead on top of them. Sure enough James Kidd jumped down from a branch over top of them and ran over to him, cursing under his breath. “Really Kenway, Anne came runnin’ down to me screaming ‘bout you being gone so long to get her a piece of fabric. Plastered out of ya mind no doubt.”

                “Save it Kidd.”

                “I’ll talk to ya as I damn well please. Always me saving you ain’t it? Ya like a princess Kenway.”

                “I am a white knight, who will return to the pretty lass and give her what was lost from her. Now if you’d untie me so I can get on my way.”

                “Can ya even stand? Saw ya limping.”

                “Fell on that branch you just came down from. Had too much to drink.”

                “You’ve always had too much to drunk, nothing but booze, gold, and cunt wrinkles your god damn nose. Wake up man and look at what ya doin with your life.”

                “Am I about to get another lecture?” He grinned up to him as he felt Kidd grab his shirt and yank him up so they were nose to nose. He gulped, having never seen Mary look quite so annoyed with him before.

                “You’re about to get my blade in ya throat. I lecture ya cause I know you better then ya know yourself Kenway. You’re a damn good man, someone I’m right proud to call friend but ya need to get your priorities straight. Seeking a life for a wife that’s left ya won’t bring ya happiness.”

                “She hasn’t left me.”

                “No but she ain’t write to ya in years. You have family now can’t ya see that? Thatch, Anne, Vane, Ben, and I.”

                “It’s not the same Mary just shut your fucking mouth.”

                “Aye, I’ll shut it when you stop acting like a git. Am I not good enough for ya Kenway? Are we not enough for ya to feel a home?”

                “I have a wife, we’re going to live happily ever after. M’gona be rich.”

                “Do ya think of your wife every time you fuck a whore?” Mary snapped, letting him fall back into the water but reached down to uncut his ropes. “Find ya self-back, I’ll be returning the sash to Anne. She doesn’t need ya in her bed tonight.”

                “Mary don’t leave mad at me lass…”

                “Jaysus, I’ll stop being mad at ya when you grow up. I’m tired of rescuing ya cause you do stupid shit like this.”

                “I’m always bothering you.”

                “Aye ya are. Now get up and hobble back to your rum. I’ll be taken the lady.”

_

“We’re close! Sail strong to the East now!” Edward watched Anne shout at the crew as she turned the wheel, walking over to her and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

                “Where’s Mary?”

                “Why?”

                “You hiding her now?”

                “She’s up there smoking, let her be Edward.”

                “When have I ever not bothered her?”

Edward climbed up the rungs of the ladder to where the crow’s nest was, where Anne had pointed to him. Mary had gone up there an hour ago and sent their watchmen down. She’d been ignoring him, dodging him for days besides her typical sassy remarks to anything he tried to shout at his crew. She’d been close to Anne, the two had been inseparable in their time on the ship but Edward was starting to feel neglected: had he upset Mary? Was she regretting their relationship conversation?

                As he lifted himself over the railing he saw her on sat there, smoking her pipe with her knees pulled into her chest. She looked over to him before focusing out on the sea again as he sat down beside her. He’d been expecting to sit with James, how she normally dressed, but instead found Mary sitting here with her hair down and her shirt opened. His eyes tried not to wonder to long on her chest but the sound of her chuckling made him snap his gaze back to her eyes.

                “Yer a pig, Kenway.”

                “I am appreciating the beauty in life.”

                “That what they’re callin it now?” Mary blew smoke into his face before rolling her eyes.

                “Urgh, why do you smoke so much? Besides, you’ve been ignoring me. I can’t help it, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you.”

                “You have never seen me tits Kenway.”

                “A man can dream Mary,” Edward teased her back, watching her give him a look of disgust before he took her pipe and took his own puff. “Have I upset you?”

                “No. Kinda like a clingy whore aren’t ya? You’ve done nothing to upset me mate. Haven’t been feeling well.”

                “You’re sick? Should we port and get a doctor? Fuck Mary you should have told me sooner!” Edward leaned closer to her, putting his hand on her forehead only to have her jab him in his ribs and grab her pipe back.

                “Stop it m’not that kind of sick. Going through my moon blood if ya want to know so bad.”

                “Isn’t that the thing where a lass bleeds forever?” Edward wrinkled his nose reaching over and took her left hand in his right, entwining their fingers and feeling rather smug when she leaned against him and set her pipe on the ground.

                “If a week is forever then ya. Didn’t your wife talk to ya ‘bout it?”

                “Ah once but I was drunk. Hey stop laughing I’m a changed man now.”

                Mary looked up to him and rose up to sit down between his legs, her own hanging off the nest as she leaned back against him. He didn’t ask her anything as she grabbed his hands and set them under her shirt over her stomach, merely kept wishing nothing in his trousers would begin to act up. He was a grown man, not a school boy, but she was soft…          

                “Keep ya hands still and I’ll stay here for ya. The heat of them is helping me.”

                “With the bleeding thing?”

                “Get cramps ya know. Can we not talk ‘bout this? You’re a man, shouldn’t be so interested in something like this.”

                “Why didn’t you come to me to begin with? You don’t need to hide when this happens, you made me think you were upset.”

                “Best to hide then snap at ya. Ya want to talk, I know you well. What’s bothering ya Kenway?”

                “I just wanted to spend time with you.”

                “Aren’t you a sweet lass? Did ya bring me a gift as well?”

                “Mock me all you want but I know you secretly love this.”

                “What?”

                “That I love you,” He whispered, his lips pressing a kiss to her ear as she fell silent only shaking her head slightly. “Can’t you tell me the same?”

                “Never been in love.”

                “That’s a lie, Anne said you were married once. In the Navy right?”

                “Anne’s going to get punched if she keeps tellin ya my secrets,” Mary muttered as she leaned against him and sighed. “His name was Haytham. Met him in the Navy like she said. He followed me down to a spring one mornin when we docked and found out I was a lass. Only he didn’t say much just mocked me behind closed doors.”

                “So his stalking won you over?”

                “No, his urging me to fight harder did. We ended up getting married in Boston before sailin down here. We were fightin William Kidd when he took our ship, and Haytham died durin it. Didn’t have time to mourn him, not till after Kidd was captured and I fell onto Thatch’s ship where he took me under till I got me own.”

                “So you loved him?”

                “Aye, haven’t been so fond of another person till ya showed up.”

                “I am pretty aren’t I?”

                “Pretty arrogant yeah. So your daughter Jenny, will she like me?”

                “Why wouldn’t she?

                “Not her mother is all. Don…Don’t tell her ‘bout us alright?”

                “Anne doesn’t know, why would Jenny? She’s a kind thing, bit fond of seeing pirates though.”

                “Don’t she know her dad is a fine one?”

                “No and let’s keep it that way,” Edwards fingers rubbed at her skin, looking out as lights came into the far horizon. The Great Iguana loomed in the distance as he felt Mary stir only causing him to hold her closer to his chest. “Shh, just another moment. I have them porting in the rear bay and I’ll take the trails to the basement of my home and get her. No one truly watches the back but old pirates and the assassin’s should be too busy watching the front one. You stay here.”

                “Ain’t a dog, take Anne with ya though I’ll watch the ship,” Mary grabbed the railing and pulled herself up. Edward stood as well and held her hips, watching her tie her hair back up before glaring at him. “Let me go Kenway, get ready to land.”

                “Promise me for once you’ll listen to me and stay on board.”

                “And when have I not listened to ya? I believe you’re the one who runs off with his head in the clouds.”

                “Mary.”

                “Kenway,” She mumbled to him as he pushed her against the railing and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips brushed before the shouts of land in sight began to ring out and Anne was screaming for Edward to get down. He sighed, watching Mary laugh as she shoved him back. “And just when I was gona let ya kiss me for as long as ya wanted.”

                “You’re a cruel woman Mary Read.”

                “Aye, only to ya though,” Edward shook his head as he began his climb down to the deck, landing on it and jogging up to the wheel and began to take them behind where the old ruins were. Sure enough the only people in sight were some pirates sitting around a fire and a few woman warming their laps: but no assassins. 

                “Alright, Anne you and I are going on to get Jenny and some of her things. You get her from next door and I’ll pack for her.”

                “You’re going to pack? Do you even know what she wears?” Anne teased, looking over as Mary walked up behind Kenway and jabbed him in the ribs.

                “Bring me my clothes, miss my coat.”

                “We’ll bring you everything I have, which is most of your old things. He’s got your bandanna though on his damn wrist.”

                “He can keep it,” Mary glared to Anne who gave her an odd look before walking over to get the life boat ready to take them down onto the sea. “Don’t do anything stupid Kenway.”

                “Like what? I’ll be fine, Anne and I make a fine team,” He smiled to her and walked past her, shoving Anne off the rail into the boat and laughed as she began to scold her. “Lower us down men, and Read’s in charge. Don’t give me that look she’s a fine captain.”

_

                “So Thatch wasn’t lyin. Look at ya Kenway.”

                “Not now Kidd, Mary, whatever you’d like lass. Just get out,” Edward sat on a stool looking over as he held a very sharp knife near his groin as he began to slowly shave his blond curly hair. He listened to Mary shut the door to his room and grab a seat, sitting on it backwards as she reached over for the rum he had sat on the table next to him. “Has he told everyone now?”

                “Aye, just the normal crew. Came to the tavern to find him in a right fit of laughter with Charles. Somethin ‘bout you been scratchin too much and caught some bugs from a whore.”

                “If I wasn’t in the state I am now, I’d offer you a chance to ride on my lap.”

                “Aye ya would wouldn’t ya? Know who it was? Should check their nether bits out before you fuck em Kenway.”

                “Was too drunk and horny for that Kidd, you don’t have a cock so you wouldn’t understand.”

                “Don’t need a cock to understand that feeling. Believe it or not Kenway woman get horny and drunk as well.” Edward shot her a glare as he finished shaving his bits, throwing the pile of hair in a fire and leaning back in the chair as he tied his trousers shut. Grabbing the bottle in her hand he downed a good portion of it before giving it back, watching her drink. “So I take it, it’s best to avoid the downstairs for the night.”

                “Perhaps.”         

                “Weren’t you teaching Anne how to fire a pistol?”

                “Was yeah, till Rackham showed up and scoped her off her feet. Nasty bloke he is.”

                “Maybe you should have done the same.”

                “Kissed her once Kenway, you were there ya saw. She ain’t too happy to find out I’m not a man.”

                “Back to the whole you don’t have a cock thing.”

                “Funny how somethin so fragile is so powerful in this society.”

                “This one?”

                “Don’t happen in the creed Kenway. I’m an equal.”

                “You’re an equal here Mar-“

                “No I ain’t. James Kidd is aye, but Mary Read is hidden,” Mary handed him the bottle of rum as she rubbed at her face, shooting him a glare. “But I wouldn’t change that. A pirate and an assassin, m’both.”

                “Only because you keep it that way.”

                “And what would ya have me do? Walk down there and tell ‘em all I’m a lass.”

                “Exactly.”

                “You’re a true idiot Kenway. Just because you’re accepting don’ mean they are. They’re Kidd’s friends’ aye, but you’re mine.” He perked up at that, raising an eyebrow. Reaching over he cupped her face only to have her slap it away. “Stop it. Let’s go get ya a pint. This is by far the oddest thing I have ever seen ya do Kenway.”

                “Don’t worry lass, I’m always up for something to top this.”

_

                “Of all the things we’ve done this is by far the weirdest. Sneaking into a place where you gave the assassins to call home.”

                “I assure you this is not the first time I’ve snuck into an assassin base,” Edward gave Anne a cheeky grin before she punched his arm and shot him a glare. “We’ll be fine, they won’t hurt us if they do see us anyways. This tunnel goes to the cellar, I’ll pack up Mary and Jenny’s things and you get her from next door.”

                “Aye, got it Edward. Just be careful alright? Everything of hers is in the chest including her weapons. Make sure you pack lots of knickers for Jenny she’s just a little lass,” Anne and Edward walked through the cellar still full of cases of wine, until they reached Edward’s bedroom door and opened it looking around. “Use your weird sight thing, anyone near?”

                Edward closed his eyes, concentrating on feeling and looked around not seeing anything red. “No, people behind the garden but they’re safe. Get going she’s probably sleeping it’s so early.” He watched her leave before going to his closet and grabbing a big sack to shove Jenny’s things in. Her room was just next to his, though they hadn’t done much with it. She was supposed to be living in England with him, only stay for a few nights before they set sail. Her things were still in the bag she brought with her, as he began laying things in his own. She had so many dresses, and a letter to him stating who she was that was written by Caroline’s father. Mr. Scott had always hated Edward and it came to no shock that he would eventually throw Caroline’s death in his face by sending him his daughter.

                He was terrified of being a father, but he was going to try his best. As he went to Anne’s room and opened up her trunk he heard footsteps land behind him, spinning around and locked eyes with dark ones and glared at the man, “Leave my home.”

                “Where is she?”

                “I owe you nothing Ah Tabai. Get out.”

                “I do not wish to fight you Edward, but I must know where Mary is.”

                “You think you can keep her locked away? I almost sailed to England to escape her ghost and yet she was walking this whole time but you kept it hidden.”

                “It was for her safety. I was going to send for her when you left.”

                Edward clenched his fists feeling his anger begin to boil. He had a nasty temper and having to talk to the man who seemed to still hate him wasn’t calming him down. “I can keep her safe.”

                “You did a fine job of that in Port Royal didn’t you? You pirates were always pulling her away from her calling an-“

                “Keeping her away? Do you have any idea who you’re talking about? I couldn’t keep her from doing what she pleased even if I tried. She is a pirate, it’s a part of her as much as your creed is.”

                “Our creed, or are you so willing to let her dying wish go now that you know she lives?”

                “Everything I do is for her. Not a god damn day went by that I wasn’t haunted by her and yet you kept her from me.”

                “She doesn’t need you.”

                “You should let her speak for herself.”

                “I’m looking out for what is best. Where is she Edward?”

                “Up your arse,” Edward snapped grabbing the pistol on his coat and aimed it at Ah Tabai’s forehead, watching the other release his hidden blades but both froze as Anne’s door opened and a little girl ran over to him and hugged his waist tightly.

                “Father!”

                “Hello sweetheart,” He lowered his gun as Ah Tabai put his blades away and turned to leave.

                “I will find her Edward.  You cannot hope to keep her hidden.”

                “No I can’t, but you seem to think you can,” He snapped and lifted Mary’s things from Anne’s trunk then lifted Jenny up kissing her cheek.

                “Anne can you grab her swords?”

                “You alright?” She grabbed the weapons and carried them as they began to walk back to the cellar. “What did he want?”

                “Daddy did you find your friend?”

                “I did love, and she’s very excited to meet you. But that man you saw wants her as well but she’s hiding from him.”

                “Does he want to hurt her?”

                “I don’t know, so I’m protecting her,” He smiled as he listened to Anne bust out into a fit of laughter and shot her a glare.

                “Protect her, yeah maybe in your dreams,” She stuck out her tongue and reached over and took Jenny from him, handing him Mary’s weapons. “You look right tired, why don’t you sleep? I’ll carry you to our ship.”

                “Will I see a pirate Ms. Bonny?”

                “Aye, perhaps you will.” The three of them found their way back, by the time they got there the sun was over their heads and is was starting to get overly hot. Jenny was stirring in Anne’s arm as Edward rowed them back to the boat, soon helping Anne with the bag and climbing aboard his ship listening to the cheers of his crew that he had returned. Jenny was giggling, running over to a few of the sailors she’d met and talking to them excitedly but Edward turned to Anne. “Mary isn’t here.”

                “M’sure she’s here, she’s not the type to wait for us and welcome us back,” Anne poked his nose as he turned to leave and go into his cabin. Opening the door he looked up locking eyes with Mary who was in the midst of changing.

                “Get out! Shut the fuckin door Kenway! Didn’t even knock!”

                “It’s my cabin!” Edward shut the door behind him and turned around to stare at it, listening to her muttering a string of slurs under her breath. “Nice to know you do, you know, have tits.”

                “One day I was gona let ya touch ‘em maybe. Sure as hell ain’t happenin now. Did ya get Jenny?”

                “She’s on deck waiting to meet you. Why weren’t you out there?”

                “Spilled tar on my robes, did ya grab my old things?” Edward lifted up the sack and as she grabbed it he spun around and grabbed her arms only instead of getting to tease her he felt pain blossom in his groin as she kneed him and glared. “Have any trouble?”

                “Besides dealing with you? Of all the places to hit.”

                “I missed this, look at how pretty my vest is, and me coat,” Edward glanced up as she slid on her shirt then began to button up her red and gold vest. His heart stopped for a moment, watching Mary turn into the pirate queen he’d been smitten about since the day she smeared blood on her lips. He got up and lifted her coat, helping her put it on and tilted her face up to steal a quick kiss.

                “Ah Tabai is looking for you, but for now we’re after your daughter.”

                “Jaysus sometimes I forget ya used to be such an arse with ya being so nice lately. This how you got all them whores?”

                “Maybe,” He chuckled, handing her, her old hidden blades and helped her slide them on her forearms.  “”Come on it’s time for you to meet Jenny,” Taking her hand he led her out the cabin and felt her rip his hand away as they opened the door to the sun glaring in their eyes and the sound of sails fluttering in the wind.

 

 


	6. Mother Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy it!

“Come on!” Edward screamed as his feet slammed into the next branch, launching off of it and gracefully falling down below into a pile of palm leaves before jumping out and watching a body crumple down into it on their side instead of their back. He reached down, yanking Mary out as she held on to her hip and groaned in pain.

                Everything was going wrong, not a single thing had been going right since he’d agreed to help her take out a Templar in exchange for the key he had around his neck and any coin in his purse. Only their smooth kill had been blown when he had shot at a guard who was behind Mary ready to stab her then the whole of the island knew assassins, or just one and a pirate, were after their make shift king.  The two of them couldn’t take on this many but Mary was a hot headed bitch when she had her mind set on something.

                So the Templar laid dead downing in his blood as Mary had been stabbed straight through her side. She’d taken it like a true hero, just clutched on to it and tied some fabric around her tightly before running off with him but he wasn’t so sure she was fine. She was pale, kept stumbling from branch to branch and finally falling down like this was only confirming his fears: she was probably bleeding out. They had to get to the cove though, it was hard to get to and would give him time before the Jackdaw came to get them in the morning.

                “Come on lass,” He reached over to pick her up only to be slapped away and watched as she jogged ahead of him, turning around to shoot a man who popped over the hill behind them.

                “Don..Don’t touch me,” She snapped before grabbing her side again and hissing out as they ran towards a cliff and she peered down casting a glance to him. “M’gona jump, you get me out and onto the ridge over there.”

                “You can’t jump you’ll have to climb, do you not see the rocks down there?”

                “For fucks sake Kenway!” Mary leapt off the rock faster than he could grab her but he went after her anyways. He swore he felt a bullet graze his ear before he began to fall and soon the painful prickle of slamming on water shook him to the bone, kicking up to gasp for air. Treading in the water, he kicked around not seeing Mary’s head bobble up anywhere and cussed her under his breath. He sighed in relief as a shimmer of red fabric rose beside him, reaching over and sliding his arm around her shoulders to help her keep up. “Told ya Kenway.”

                “Not the time Read, come on,” Edward slowly made their way to the little cave in the back side of the cove, helping her get up before laying on his back on the rock and sighing in relief. “You know, I can’t believe we made it out of there. Had to be at least fifty men chasing us. Mary?” He sat up, watching as she wore nothing but her corset and was untying it, noticing how she was struggling to breathe. He got up, and helped her yank it off before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up some.

                Her hands were shaking as she moved to lay against the wall, fiddling with the little bag she had tied onto one of her many belts and pulled out a little bow and threw it at him. “Sew me up, I can’t.”

                “And you think I can? I’ve never really done this,” He opened the box and pulled out a thread and needle, starting to thread it as he listened to her breathing along with a chuckle.

                “Easy, jus’ like sewing a hem. Ya gona grab me skin and sew it shut alright? Don’ make it pretty jus you worry about it being tight.”

                “We don’t have any rum, this is going to hurt.”

                “Aye it will, good thing I won’t feel bad about punching ya afterwards.” Edward leaned over and gently touched the skin beside her hip bone and pulled it shut, watching as Mary closed her eyes and grabbed his arm. “Be steady, ya can’t fuck up as bad as I did to my face.”

                “I love your scar.”

                “Ya a weird one Kenway,” He watched her chuckle as his eyes went down to begin sewing her skin together. As he pushed the needle in her, she flinched and bit her bottom lip. He felt awful as with every pull of the thread she began to groan in pain and soon he tied the end off and began to thread another piece as she sat up and moved to lay down on the stone. But as she leaned up he reached over and cupped her face, pulled her hair out of the bandanna she wore.

                “Breathe for me.”

                “M’fine,” She shoved his hand as she laid against the stone on her good side and he watched blood run down her lower back and quickly finished threading the needle and went to work stitching the back wound up. It wasn’t until he sewed it shut did he realize she was shaking and laying the needle aside he pulled her up and hugged her, holding her against his chest as she leaned on him wiping her face off. Edward wanted to get her in the ocean, let the sea water clean all the blood off her hands and body but at the suggestion she shook her head.

                “Come on lass, I’ll go with you.”

                “It hurts,” She finally snapped to him, sitting up from him and sat down wiping at her eyes and pretending like he hadn’t just seen her cry. “Rather ‘ave been shot.”

                “No way, we don’t have anything to clean a gun-shot wound, least now you’re tied up.”

                “Been run through Kenway, never had that happen before,” Mary chuckled as she slowly scooted to the edge of the cave and he followed her, sliding down into the water and reached up to lift her up above her hips and held on as she cried out as the salt water washed over her two new set of stiches. He stood there right near her in case she fell, watching her rub off the blood on her skin and when she motioned for the cave he lifted her up so she didn’t need to put too much strain on her wounds just yet.

                Edward left her to resting against the wall as he went to climb up the rocks and began to gather bits of wood at a time, tying them into a bundle and carrying them down into the cave. It took three trips till he was satisfied with the amount he collected and started a fire, sitting next to her as she slept the pain away. He was worried about Mary if he admitted it to himself, sure she was the strongest woman he knew but she’d lost her ship recently and Anne kept nagging her to get on the Ranger for a bit.

                “Kenway?”

                “Up finally? Got a fire going for us.”

                “Thanks,” She leaned up and grabbed the leather bag he had filled with water laying by her and began to drink, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before handing it to him. “When’s the Jackdaw comin for us? In the morning right?”

                “Soon as the sun is up they better be here.”

                “Heard from Caroline?”

                “Not in a while, why are you asking?”

                “That’s what friends do eh? Keep up with one another’s gossip. Think she left ya?”

                “Reckon you’re right, she probably has. I got a family in you lot though.”

                “Toss, she’ll take ya back. Pretty boy ya are.”

                “Maybe, I have been gone for years now to be fair. Told her two, look at me now.”

                “Happens, Caribbean ain’t a short stay. Regret anything with her?”

                “Not giving her a family. Maybe she’d have waited if she had a son to take care of. What about you Read? Let me in on your life” Mary turned to glare at him before reaching over and flicked his forehead.

                “I’ll tell ya one thing, what do ya want to know.”

                “Do you ever want to settle down, get married and have children? You know typical woman habits?”

                “Of all the things you could ‘ave asked, you forget me past and bring up this? Kenway you’re strange,” He smiled as she laughed, leaning over and draped her coat around her shoulders helping her lean up and laid the sleeves over her waist. “M’not the motherly type, never been good with little ones. I don’t seek a family, just want to live every day like it’s me last and make sure I make wise choices.”

                “Hm I think you’d make a fine mother.”

                “Gona give me them babes then Kenway? Every time you get pissed ya flirt with me and go on about how much ya love me. But as soon as ya sober up I get a string of apologies and ya go back to being a git.”

                “Drunk words,” He whispered. She snorted shooting him a glare before leaning against his shoulder and closing her eyes.

                “Aye, happens when ya a whore I suppose. M’the only lass who won’t fuck ya right? Probably does ya drunken head in,” Edward wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she fell silent, and stared down at her dark hair all twisted in with beads watching her drift to sleep as his own mind played out a vision he kept close to his heart.  A little child with dark hair and bright blue eyes running to him, with Mary in her coat and swords standing next to his home in the Great Iguana smiling to him, welcoming him home.

_

                “Jenny, come here,” Edward called out as he watched his first mate throw her in the air and catch the giggling blond. The sails were set and the Great Iguana was nothing more than a sliver of land in the distance. He had Mary and she was far away from Ah Tabai’s hands and they were headed to get her daughter back. She stood just behind him, fiddling with a ring on her pointer finger and giving Anne a glare. The red head was leaning against Mary and whispering things in the other woman’s ear and he watched with amusement as Mary shoved her off and he could swear the tops of her cheeks were rosy.

                “Father!” Jenny came running over to him and he caught her, lifting her in the air and held on to her as he pulled her to his chest, holding her in his arms. Anne was giving him a look of admiration however Mary looked uncomfortable and it gave her an odd look only getting a glare sent his way.

                “This is my friend that’s been missing, her name’s Mary. She’s very important to me, I’ve been looking for her for a long time now,” Jenny wiggled out of his arms and he watched as she walked over to Mary and Mary gave her a small smile.

                “You’re Ms. Mary?”

                “Aye.”

                “If my daddy’s been looking for you for a long time then you must be the lady that kept him away from me. He screams your name in his dreaming sometimes too, Ms. Anne told me so when he woke me once. He has nightmares about you, are you a monster? You must be to keep him from me,” She said this all with a smile before turning around to walk over to the sailors and Edward’s jaw dropped looking up to see Mary standing there staring at the floor where his daughter once stood. As he reached to walk to Mary he felt Anne’s hand slam into his chest as Mary was off and grabbed Jenny and lifted her up, throwing her over her shoulder and stormed past them, opening the captain’s cabin and slammed the door shut.

                He stood there, listening to Jenny screaming to be let go before there was silence. “You don’t…she wouldn’t kill her would she?”

                “Don’t be stupid Edward, I’m sure Mary is talking to her is all. Mary might be quite…manly but I’m sure some part of her knows how to talk to a child who is upset.

                “Are you so sure? This is Mary Read we’re talking about, who prides herself in being able to drink more than a man twice her size.”

                Anne smacked him again, gave a shout to the crew and dragged him up to the wheel and shoved him at it, letting the sailor who had it go back to his normal job. It was getting close to a half hour of silence before he heard the lock of his cabin come undone as he and Anne both rushed to look down as Mary came out wiping her hands off on her coat and shut the door, slowly turning up to shoot them a look.

                “Don’t ya got a ship to sail?”

                “Where is Jenny?” Edward spat back to her, sounding equally annoyed.

                “Gutted and being prepared for dinner,” Mary flicked him off as she walked down the length of his ship and shoved random men to clean off the cannons or bent down to grab a bucket and threw the soapy water over the deck for them to clean it again. He was having none of this, she could take her anger out on him but taking it out on his men would earn him nothing but bad tempers. Giving Anne the wheel he jogged down to Mary and grabbed her from behind, catching a fist that was swung at him. “Let me go Kenway.”

                “We should talk Read, before you get every man on this ship to hold a vote and make someone else the captain.”

                She shoved his hand off and stormed over, lifting the hatch up and jumped down underneath the ship and he sighed, least he could tell the cook to make something nice for diner to keep everyone’s tempers down. The men underneath, some in a state of dress stared as Mary and he walked past them, going into a room filled with ammunition and gunpowder where a few windows allowed light to filter in. She leaned against a broken cannon, shooting him a glare as he shut the door.

                “I didn’t know she hated you.”

                “Figured as much, had a nice long chat with your lass. Ya dead wife’s dad did a number on her.”

                “Mr. Scott? He sent her to me, what did he tell her?”

                “Oh that ya were down here with a happy family, that ya abandoned her mother and forgot ya had a daughter. The very best bit of all this is that she’s made me her enemy. In her eyes I’m the family ya left Caroline for even though I told her over and over again you and I aren’t nothing but friends.”

                “That’s half true.”

                “It’s true enough Kenway. She don’t care that ya thought I was dead cause m’very alive in her eyes. She’s laying on ya hammock now, pouting away since I’m such a monster.”

                “I didn’t lose you, to have to see you come back and not get along with my daughter.”

                “This has nothing to do with me getting along with her! Ya don’t think this is bothering me as much as it’s annoying ya? Been away from ya for two years Kenway, ya act like I didn’t go through the pain of that like you did. I was told ya were dead, wasn’t till I was close to Kingston did me friend tell me ya were alive. I mourned for you and Anne.”

                “Mary,” Edward walked over to her and held her face watching as she glared to him before sighing and leaned into his arms as he moved to hug her, feeling her loosely drape her arms around his waist. “We got each other now though right? I’ll go talk to Jenny, and you start to focus on how we’re getting into the plantation to find your daughter. I know which one it was, it’s pretty heavily guarded and they might still know Anne and I’s face.”

                “I was never meant to be a mother Kenway,” Mary whispered, her fingers clutching onto the bottom of his shirt before she let go and pushed him off, crossing her arms as he still stood in front of her.

                “And I a father, but look at us now. Think of all the stories we’ll get to tell them though. Jenny and…did ya name her?”

                “Aye I did, but they took her away and only Anne and the woman who helped me birth her knew what I chose.”

                “What was it?”

                Mary smiled, leaning up and kissed his cheek as she began to walk away from him. “Ya go on and talk to Jenny now, I’ll be smoking me pipe and sat next to Anne I think. Fully pissed ya crew off, need to let them calm down before I go on and show them some affection by punchin them gently.”

                “Don’t ignore me.”

                “Jaysus man, I wasn’t ignoring ya. We got things to go though, names don’t matter if it’s probably another now. But if ya want to know so badly I thought it’d be nice to name her after someone who I respect even though I never met her.”

                “Who?”

                “Caroline,” Mary turned from him and left him standing in the room, leaning against the cannon and stared at the back of her in shock.

                “Edward!” He lifted his gaze from the floor as Anne screamed his name, watching Mary sprint down the hall and climb the ladder and he was hot on her tail. Looking around he saw a fleet of British sails flying at them and grabbed Mary, “You need to stay down there, with Anne alright?”

                “What do ya mean stay below? Are ya mad?”

                “No, I took the Kings Pardon, I have the document. Anne and you however, well your dead, and Anne is on the run. Anne get below don’t come up till I say it’s safe alright?”

                “Aye Edward, come on Mary.”

                “This is ridiculous. Hidin like children,” Mary muttered under her breath as she climbed back down and Edward kicked the trap door shut as Anne went below and went into his cabin, finding Jenny had fallen asleep on his hammock. Grabbing the document he read it over and over again, praying it would be good enough to let them pass.

                His men took down the sails, as he went back outside and locked up his cabin watching as two brigs went to either side of him, cannons aimed at his Jackdaw. He gritted his teeth, it’d been so long since he hadn’t blown one of these to bits to now be submitting to them it almost hurt his ego.

                “Piracy will lead to death by hanging, where is your captain?” A young man screamed as twenty or so soldiers jumped on board.

                “M’here man. Here no need to be causing a ruckus,” He handed him the document, fiddling with a ring on his finger until he was given the pardon back.

                “The King is most gracious to allow you a second chance. Good day Captain Kenway.”

_

 

A second chance, is exactly what he should see escaping the prison as. He’d been blessed to escape, come out alive and able to sit here on the deck of the Jackdaw with a nice fat bottle of rum in hand. Fate was funny, he could live but only if he lost everything he ever thought he loved in return. Perhaps this was karma finally trying to slap him in the face with the realization of ‘Edward Kenway you are a complete and total ass who is to blinded by greed to see how much you have around you to be thankful of’. Or perhaps that was Mary’s words haunting him, another sip from his bottle was in order.

With a tilt of his head the liquid burned down his throat, letting out a quite manly belch as footsteps approached him. Narrowing his eyes to focus on the slim legs that walked up to him, up to womanly hips and a nice bosom to finally glaring eyes and he giggled, reaching up and slidd his hand inside her left thigh only to feel a yank of his hair.

“ ‘ello Anne.”

“You’ve had enough to drink, come on. It’s nearly midnight and half the crew is sleeping and you should be as well.”

“I can sleep when I’m dead Annie, come here and sit in my lap. Have I ever told you how you remind me of my wife?”

“Edward, just how drunk are you now?” Anne sighed, grabbing the bottle from his hand and dumped out the contents onto the floor next to him before handing it back to the now pouting blond man. “Ah Tabai is trusting you with this mission.”

“Yeah yeah, I know alright? M’gona do it, but we’re on a quest to Havana for now right? Which means I have four days to drink before we get there.”

“Mary’s child,” Anne kneeled down in front of him reaching over and gently lifted his chin up. “You haven’t been the same since we left Tulum.”

“You haven’t been the same since we left the prison.”

“Touché Kenway.”

“You should come with me to bed tonight, I promise I can please a woman nicely.”

“I don’t doubt that, but believe it or not I’ve had my fair share of fucking pirates and it leaves a sour taste in my mouth at the thought.”

“Good thing I’m not a pirate anymore right? I’m an assassin now. Nothing is true, everything is permitted.”

“Figured out what it means yet?”

“Nope. Can ya get me another bottle please?”

“Nope,” She smiled as she leaned down and pulled him up, groaning as he stumbled and grabbed her to keep from falling.

“Mary woulda let me drink more…”

“Ha! Mary would have thrown ya overboard and laughed as you tried to figure out how to swim again.”

“Thatch woulda let me drink.”

“Probably,” Her laughter made him smile as he leaned on her, stumbling the way to his cabin and opening the door. There was a place deep in his chest that no amount of rum was filling not matter how much he tried. It was empty, everything he ever cared for was gone, save for Annie, but he knew what he was yearning for. His little day dream was gone, of Mary welcoming him home with a son running at him and laughter in her eyes. Dying in his arms hadn’t been the proper way for her to die, and every night Kenway saw the replay.

As they entered the room he shoved Anne against the wall and pressed his lips against hers, arms wrapping around her waist as his own body pressed into hers. She tried to shove him off but he wouldn’t let her, tongue moving against her lips until the finally gave up and soon they were sharing a randy kiss that left him wanting more. Little kisses were pressed down her neck, sucking on the skin there until his hair was yanked and he groaned in pain, looking over to her and found her staring at him with tears in her eyes. “Annie…”

“Stop. Stop this Edward.  I don’t love you.”         

“This doesn’t have to be about love, just feeling.”

                “I don’t know, I don’t know what you are trying to get out of this but I can’t do this. You’ll break my heart Edward, please just leave me as your quartermaster and not your lover.”

                “I’m sorry.”

                “You don’t need to be mate, I get it. You miss Caroline right? Sleep it off, you’ll feel better in the morning when your sober,” She gave him a small smile before taking her leave and he fell to his knees, fist slamming into the wooden wall where she had stood until his knuckles were bloody. Miss Caroline? How could he miss someone he could hardly remember? He didn’t want curves pressed against him, nice big tits digging into his chest. No he wanted a slim body against him, hair tied up, and everyone would think he was kissing a boy.

_

                “Now ya take it and pull this bit under,” Edward was trying to sail the Jackdaw into port and watch Mary teach Jenny how to tie a simple knot. It’d taken some time convincing Jenny that Mary wasn’t a monster, and sure enough the little girl was following her around constantly asking her questions about why she dressed like a boy or how she could climb anything on the ship to get up top.

                “Dock us up Anne,” He smiled to his friend who took over shouting at the men to pull the sails down as he walked over to Jenny and ruffled her hair, looking down at Mary who gave him a small smile. They hadn’t gotten time to talk in the past few days of sailing, and is was killing him to figure out why she had named her daughter after his wife. “Jenny you remember the plan right? Mary and I are going on land but we’ll be back in the morning. You’ll be with Anne.”

                “You’re going to find Ms. Mary’s daughter right? Do you think she’ll be my friend?”

                “Aye, I’m sure she will,” Mary smiled to the little girl before standing up and walking with him off the ship, looking around Havana. The plantation was a few miles inland, well-guarded with four towers looking out over the massive sugar cane fields. He and Anne had drawn out a basic map of where they stood of what they could remember and only he and Mary would be risking this.

                “Nervous?”

                “She ain’t going to remember me. I’ll be nothin but a monster ripping her from her mum’s arms.”

                “But you’re her mother.”

                “Aye but she don’t know that does she?” Mary mumbled, reaching into her coat and pulled out her pipe, lighting it up as they began the hike through the town and over the hills to the plantation.

                “I’m sure she’ll come to understand, you’re doing wonderful with Jenny.”

                “Jenny is annoying, follows me ‘round too much. So ya took a pardon, which means you have to leave the islands right?”

                “I suppose it does.”

                “When ya goin back to England then? Anne told me all about it so don’t go hiding nothin Kenway.”

                “That was before you came back. You don’t want to go to England do you?”

                “Go on sailin back to a country that hunted me for years, a country we fought so hard against? No. But I  know we have to leave, for ya protection.”

                “You’ll come with me?”

                “Ain’t that a part of this whole, you and I thing?” She chuckled, dumping her pipe out as they soon where through Havana and walking up the trail to the top of the hill behind the city. He reached over and took her hand, pulling her to his chest much to her clear annoyance. “What Kenway? We got a while left to walk.”

                “Marry me.”

                “First of all, we haven’t so much as kissed properly or fucked. Second of all ya don’ got a ring. I want this done properly. To hell mate, stop jokin let’s get goin,” She shoved him off and punched his arm with a smile as he grinned, shoving her up the rocks they began to climb over. “Stop rushin us.”

                “It was a joke Read, couldn’t help it. All this talk of you running away with me, what will your mentor think?”

                “Well he’s so keen on throwin me in a cage maybe this is best. But we ain’t leavin till I say goodbye to them. They are my family, even if all this is happening. There’s nothing left for us here. Pirating is over, clear as day who won this god forsaken war. Sometimes I miss Charles.”

                “Vane? Are you serious?”

                “Aye, he had a way of getting under ya skin. Was funny to watch.”

                “Not as much as Rackham, don’t have much kind words for him.”

                “Me neither, if I could see him one last time I’m sure I’d put him right back in the grave.”

                “So this Caroline thing, why did you name your daughter after her?”

                “Gota respect a woman who married ya sorry ass. I mean you’re a nice man now for the most part, still need work but ya getting there. Before though? Ya were good for nothing, good at pissing me off. Saved ya neck how many times? Never got one thanks.”

                “I thanked you with saving your ass.”

                “Twice ya did, and I’d have been fine anyways.”

                “Tosh Mary, sometimes you need saving it’s okay to admit.”

                “Don’t need no one to save me,” She shot him a glare as she pulled herself over the top of the hill, looking out over the distance as a white mansion loomed in the distance. Edward walked up behind her, pointing to it with a smile.

                “Same can’t be said for Caroline right? Let’s go save her.”

                “Aye, let’s go get my daughter Kenway.”

                


	7. Locked Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made the memories in between the story italicized to keep confusion at minimal, thank you so much to everyone for the comments! I love all feedback and take it all in.

_If nothing else in life, Mary Read prided herself in being able to keep men at an arm’s length. She slept with one male whore when needed, and had one simple rule: spill the seed on the belly not in it. Of course sleeping with men was much more dangerous in that aspect, as well as getting them to shut up about the fact that she lacked a cock in-between her legs. Ladies were simple, a few kisses and gifts and their lips were sealed. Men needed paid with gold and a bit of trust though all of this was thrown out the door when Rackham went on screaming James Kidd was in fact a woman._

_Mary was stuck on his ship with Anne, worried for her friend and forced to sail with him as her own ship was being prepared. Contracts didn’t wait for ships to be fixed, and Rackham promised her a trip as long a she kept her distance from Anne which went without saying. So she sat at the tavern in a tiny sea side town while Rackham got pissed and Anne sat in his lap trying to get him to pay attention to her._

_Her rum was filled again by the pretty bar maid and she grumbled, hating the fact that she had to keep up her dress of a woman while Rackham was around. Or course men would come over and question her until they realized it was Kidd they were talking to and they’d scamper off to get their hand on an easier woman._

_Although the one who sat across from her and picked up her hand was different. His hair as black as ink, skin clean and well washed, a nice scruff coated his cheek, and above all else his eyes could have been Kenway’s which left Mary slightly breathless. She’d come to find out his name was Richard and he was from Wales, just like Kenway another fact that would lead her into his arm later that night._

_“So the Demon Kidd turns out to be nothing more than a very smart woman, I applaud you. My name’s Richard, quartermaster to a merchant who has feared you personally for the past four years.”_

_“That so? Ya want an award for servin’ a man who fears me? What can I do for ya?” Mary asked him, taking another long sip of her rum and watched Anne leave with Rackham, not even bothering to look her way._

_“I’d like to talk to you lass, I have a deep respect for you unlike most then men here. Half of them fear you and the other half want to rape you.”_

_“I’d like to see them try. How do I know which side ya stand on Richard? Buy me another drink mate.”_

_“I assure you I stand on neither, I want to talk is all, get to know the infamous Mary Read. Another drink for the lady Jessie!”_

_“I ain’t no lady,” Mary snapped to him watching him chuckle and apologize as she grabbed her new drink and drank away. He was too pretty, just like Edward but she knew why she wanted his company. She missed him, the stupid git had sneaked his way into her life and now thoughts of him wouldn’t escape her._

_“Of course not, I meant no harm. Perhaps we should start from the beginning, how did you become a captain?”_

_It wasn’t a question on why she dressed like a man, or why she didn’t know her place wasn’t on a ship. He wanted to know of her rise to fame as a pirate and it intrigued her, or perhaps the rum did. All Mary knew of that night was drinking far too much and leaving with him to go back to his ship to have a look around and give him some standard advice on how they could put their cannons up properly to create a better defense. Then her hands had been in his hair and his own in her trousers._

_She woke with a pain in her head, enough to feel like a hammer bashing against her skull. It wasn’t until she felt a finger brush her cheek did she rise and look down to him in horror as memories came back to her. They’d fucked like she hadn’t fucked in so long. Her panic set in as he sat up with her, kissing her even though she pushed him back gently._

_“What’s wrong Mary? I told you I wouldn’t speak of this last night.”_

_“Did ya…where did ya spill?”_

_“What do you mean? I was under the impression you wanted this as much as I did?”_

_“No I did I mean, did ya spill inside me?”_

_“Where else would I have?”_

_His words caused her to jump from the bed and begin gathering her clothing, shoving him away and holding a knife towards his face when he tried to come at her again._

_“Yer a nice man Richard, but leave me be.”_

_“I think your overreacting, you surely won’t get pregnant from this one night Mary.”_

_Mary could laugh now, thinking back on the turn of events that played out that day. Just one night, with one man that had looked like a dark haired version of her Kenway and she was knocked up the duff. Really she should thank him, being tied up against the mast of the Navy ship headed to Kingston but she still felt anger in her veins. Of all the stupid mistakes she’d done in her life this might be the worst, but at least maybe it would save her life for a little while._

_

                “So was it a mistake?”

                “Hm Richard? Yes and no I suppose. Kept me from being hanged didn’t it?”

                “Bit jealous, you slept with him because he looked like me.”

                “For fucks sake man, he didn’t look like ya, just had blue eyes. I liked them.”

                “You’ve liked my eyes for years but we’ve never ya know, done the deed.”

                “Yer an arse Kenway, that’s why,” Edward let out a chuckle at Mary’s glare she shot his way, reaching over and gently punched her arm.

                “Fair enough lass, I like to think I know better now.”

                “Ya getting there,” Her laughter filled the air as their boots crunched against the sticks laid out on the trail. They’d been hiking most the day to reach the plantation where Mary’s babe was and he’d managed to get out who was the father. “How far long now? Climb a tree and have a look Kenway.”

                “Yes, yes hold your trousers lass,” Edward rolled his eyes, jogging over to a tree and began to climb it’s limbs to have look over the jungle around them, spotting the plantation only seemed to be but mile ahead. His heart was racing, for his one great fear once they got in there. What if the babe had died? It’d have been his fault, he and Anne had seen her but left her here and if she was dead then surly it’d be his fault.

                Leaping off from the limb he landed on the ground next to Mary who seemed unimpressed with him and Edward grinned, grabbing her shoulders and shoving her forward. “Onward Mary, isn’t far now. Getting nervous still?”

                “A bit.”

                “She’ll know who you are, surely.”

                Mary simply looked over to him before setting off in a jog toward the plantation. He was quick to follow though, ducking down behind the stone walls that guarded the fields. She was tugging her hair down, a slicing her thumb to stain her lips red. He reached over, unbuttoning the top of her shirt so her cleavage would be exposed since there was no corset to remove like there had been all those years ago. “Ya are going to get them bells silenced alright? When ya do whistle three times and I’ll take out them guards watching the house.”

                “Here,” Edward leaned over, running his hand through her hair and laying it over her shoulder, helping her dap ash onto her eyelids before pulling back and feeling his breath leave his lungs. “You look beautiful.”

                “It’ll get the job done then eh? Get goin, stop starin at me Kenway.”

                A chuckle left him as he crouched down and ran down the length of the wall until it stopped, just past the white house and everything opened up into fields with black men and woman hard at work. Edward couldn’t recall which shack the babe lived in, only that it was to be here surely which meant they had to take over the whole of the farm. 

                Hiding in the crops and nodding to the dark skinned workers who would simply move aside for him as he’d reach out, his hidden blade giving man after man a sweet kiss watching them chock on the steel before setting their bodies in the crop. The first bell was sliced, silenced just before a soldier ran at him. Edward jumped back, grabbing one of his swords and slashed the man across the chest, watching him fall to his knees and die in his own pool of blood. The second and final bell however proved far wittier then him. He hadn’t seen the guard walking up in the tower, hadn’t paid him a lick of notice and as he silenced the second bell he heard the gunshot and felt a scorch of pain shoot through his left arm, diving off into the crops and landing on his back as he bit down on his lip to keep form screaming out.

                The gun would alert the soldiers at the white house which would either give Mary time to get in or cause them to lock it down either way. In a turn of luck it seemed they were more set on killing him then with protecting whoever owned this damn thing. He felt hands grab his shoulders and his blue eyes darted up, locking with a large man who held him up, “Get in the shack.”

                Edward nodded, not going to question the slave who was helping him but only doing as he said. He ran into the shack, finding a woman cooking and he looked to her, holding his bleeding arm and leaned against the wall mumbling a string of apologies only listening to her snap at him in a language he wasn’t so sure he knew. She was standing by him soon, taking his arm and examining the wound and went to grab something in a small bottle, pouring it over the hole. Stars exploded in his vision as the sounds of gunshots echoed outside until nothing fell but silence.  “I hate being shot, been shot once before in the leg,” He told her only getting a glare in response as she wrapped up his arm with what she had and as the door to the shack slammed open he jumped in front of her with a pistol pointed to the person who entered.

                “Kenway put it down, it’s done.”

                Mary was absolutely covered in blood and looked like she’d just fought a war, a war he should have been helping her fight.  The man who had told him to come in here ran in after Mary and grabbed the woman behind him and hugged her as Edward took Mary’s hand and walked out of the shack and looked as slaves all over were looting the men in red coats and the white house was ablaze. This hadn’t been in the agenda, they were just going kill guards and get out. Surely his shot hadn’t caused all this.

                “What, what happened? For fucks sake Mary what did you do?”

                “What did I do? I think ya let everyone know we were here or don’ ya remember that? Been shot again, ya were a whining brat last time tha’ happened.”

                “Mary this was personal wasn’t it.”

                “Owner of this here plantation, man that doctor sold my babe to. He was the captain who took me in to Kingston, who beat me for days and tied me up on his mast. So yeah Kenway it became personal. Ya see his home though? He’s all tied up on his bed waiting to die.”

                His brows furrowed, reaching out to her with his right arm and touched her arm, feeling her jerk away from him. “There’s more to this isn’t there?”

                “Not now Kenway, I want my babe.”     

                “No you’re doing this again, telling me only pieces but leaving out most of the tale aren’t you?”

                “For fucks sake man let it rest!” She screamed at him, before storming off back into the shack and coming out with the man who was leading her further down into the plantation then they had gone. He followed at a safe distance, entering a large building that seemed to be falling down. Inside was two little white girls sitting in the laps of their black mothers but one woman sat far from them, holding on to a doll and Mary was bent down in front of her, taking her hand as they spoke whispers to one another. Something wasn’t right, the way Mary reached over and pulled the woman into the hug only assured him something had happened to the babe.

                “Mate, what’s goin on?” He asked the man who stood with him, who had brought them here after helping them through so much.

                “Four days ago, men dressed like you came here and took Cilly’s babe from her, she had a prison babe like her sisters.”

                Edward thanked him and walked over to where Mary was rubbing the other woman’s back, and leaned down beside them reaching over and placed his hand on her shoulder. But as Mary’s gaze met his own he stood and left getting the picture. His arm was throbbing but whatever the woman had poured over it was numbing the pain and he should be thankful for the most part. Edward decided to sit outside the shack and watch the white building burn, and it burned until it was nothing left but embers and the moon was rising above it and his own eyes had closed as sleep had eluded him into its grasp.

                He felt a hand shake him, looking up to Mary who reached down and helped lift him up, being gentle not to touch his arm which was not so numb anymore and with every move he made pain laced through him. “Find your babe?”

                “Seems my mentor has. She’s alive, two and a half. Her name is Amara and that was the woman who has been raising her, she even remembers ya and Anne. Says ya brought her a flower and gave her a very large purse of gold.”

                “Aye, all three of them, didn’t know which was yours so Anne and I took it upon ourselves to try to give them all a chance.”

                “She’s fond of bread and likes sugary things and absolutely hates her hair bein’ brushed.”

                “Spent some time talking then?”

                “Calming her I suppose. She knows I want her back and said as long as I let her say goodbye she’ll be happy. Suppose they have some time before a merchant come in lookin for sugar and finds the fire and the salves freed.”

                “Ah Tabai then.”

                “Aye, he’s known about her just like ya thought. Time to go see my mentor Kenway, and get ya arm looked at.”

                _

         _“I can’t get it.”_

_“Relax Annie, load it up again and take ya aim.”_

_The city of Nassau was alive and healthy, everyone running around and doing as they pleased. Edward sat leaning against a palm tree with Mary’s pipe in hand, smoking as he watched her try to teach Anne to shoot a pistol. He’d taken care of Rackham, made sure he was right passed out so he’d leave Mary alone with Anne for a while. Rackham had become obsessed with the idea of James Kidd wanting in Anne’s knickers and wouldn’t leave Mary alone whenever she was in town. Vane was no help either, allowing his quartermaster to do as he pleased._

_“Annie don’t listen to him, aim a bit higher than you think is needed.”_

_“Shut it Kenway.”_

_“Edward, James hasn’t lied to me yet I’m sure he’s telling me everything I need to know,” Anne smiled clearly trying to flirt with Mary but the woman was too busy sending death glares his way. He puffed on the pipe and watched Anne sigh in defeat and go back to trying to shoot the target they had made for her._

_“James go on, show us your Demon aim eh?”_

_Mary went to storm over to him only to have Anne grab her hand and smile. Edward filled the pipe up as he watched Anne go on and on about needing help with the aim but her hands kept wondering over Mary’s arms. “Jim, show me again.”_

_“Alright, pay attention though,” Mary mumbled, her arms wrapping around Anne from behind and laying her hands on the other womans. Either Mary had no idea Anne wanted her, or she was just ignoring it because he noticed how instead of listening to what Mary was saying Anne was too busy watching her speak and nodding along._

_He rose from where he sat and walked over to them, shoving Mary aside and stood with his own arms around Anne but instead of her staring dreamily at him she turned red and stared at the gun as he spoke._

_“Fancy Jim do ya lass?”_

_“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about Edward.”_

_“He thinks your gorgeous, was telling me so last night when he came about for a drink but he’s worried about your feelings for Rackham.”_

_“Oh but…I love Jack but you see…”_

_“Ya want to fuck Jim don’t you? I can help you.”_

_“Why would you help me do that?”_

_“I have a thing for helping woman who aspire to be more than housemaids. You’re going to be a pirate Annie, best get on with the fucking then we can help you with plundering. James!”_

_Mary was retrieving her pipe and smoking it, turning to give him a hard look before walking over to them both. He couldn’t help but try not to laugh at how Anne was staring at her and by now Mary could clearly see it in the other woman’s eyes._

_“Jim, Anne here want to know somethin.”_

_“What is it Annie, you haven’t fired yet like you sh-“ Mary was shut off as Anne dropped the gun and wrapped her arms around Mary’s neck, pressing her lips against the other woman’s and Edward had to turn away and cover hismouth to not laugh out loud. “Anne!”_

_“Jim please don’t be shy, Edward told me everything and-“_

_“Anne go get us some rum,” Edward turned as Anne who was now bright red was running off to the tavern and soon he felt a body crash into his own, laying against the sand as a fist met his face. He reached up to grab her hands but Mary was to quick, landing another blow straight into his nose and this time he punched back, feeling his knuckles smash into her jaw._

_“Fuck are you playing at Kenway!”_

_“It was a joke!”_

_“Stop messing with Annie like that! Bad enough I had just gotten her to stop touching me and now you’ve gone and done this!”_

_“Lighten up Kidd!” He screamed back at her feeling another blow to his cheek and soon he was leaning up, throwing her off of him and grabbed her foot as she kicked him, twisting her leg and punched her in the back of the head. It wasn’t until Mary went still did there fighting stop, both of their faces covered in purple marks and bleeding from the nose._

_“Where’s Rackham? He doesn’t let her be gone this long.”_

_“Did ya have to punch me nose,” Edward whined, leaning back and pinching the bridge of it watching her do the same._

_“Coulda punched ya groin but then I’d have gotten stares from men. You boys don’t do tha’ to one another. Where’s Jack?”_

_“Shed, locked up.”_

_“Give me the key then, Anne will be back soon.”_

_“May have thrown it in the swamp, don’t hit me.”_

_“Charles will have a field day, come on Edward time to go get him out,” Mary stood up and Edward groaned, unpinching his nose and happy to fine the blood had stopped. He took her to the shed and leaned against it as she began to pick pocket, well try to._

_“What kind of assassin can’t do this?”_

_“One that is about to unman ya.”_

_“Sorry for punching ya.”_

_“No need, was a fair fight. What did I tell ya before, don’t be treaten’ me any different. Ah there we go,” Mary opened the door only to stand up and grab him, throwing him in the shed and slammed the door shut. “RACKHAM! Kenway here was trying to sleep with ya Annie, here he is mate.”_

_Edward stood in shock as he looked over to find Jack getting up from his drunken state of sitting on the floor and lunged at him. “Fuck sake Kidd.”_

_

Edward found the pain too much to bare and the walk back to his ship tonight wasn’t going to happen, or according to Mary he was being a little bitch. He found himself leaning against the door to a shed, watching Mary attempt to pick the lock while cussing it out simultaneously. The slaves had been very kind to them, especially Cilly who had brought them food, water, and blankets for their stay in the garden shed. Finally the door swung open and Mary stood giving him a smirk.

“Took you long enough.”

“Been a long time since I’ve done that, thank ya very much. Go on get in, I’ll make ya bed.”

He followed her in, watching her rearrange bags of sugar to be pillows and laid their blankets down on the dirt floor. He sat down, watching her kneel down in front of him and gently take his arm and began to unwrap it, examining the bullet wound and pocked it. He hissed, slapping her hand away which only earned him a glare as she reached into her sachet and pulled out a needle and thread.

“Want me to go get ya some rum?”

“You did this once without it, can’t be too bad.”

“Manning up on me are ya Kenway?” She smiled to him, starting his stitching and by the third stitch he had to grab her arm and shake his head. “Want that rum?”

“Aye lass.”

                “I’ll be right back then, hold ya wound up tight for me don’t need ya bleeding out.”

                “Not going to bleed out from a shot in my arm, am I?”

                “Hold it tight Kenway, I’ll be back,” She poked his forehead, laying her needle and thread down on his thigh before taking her leave to find a bottle of rum for him.  The pain in his arm wasn’t as horrible as his leg had been but he was thankful when Mary came back and bit off the cork for him, letting him get a bit of a buzz before she grabbed the bottle and poured it over his wound causing him to scream out and her to giggle.

                “I’m glad this amuses you so much.”

                “Don’t ya remember the last time ya got shot? In the leg, and ya fell asleep on my ship.”

                “You got attacked by a fleet and fucking just took them down like some pirate queen didn’t ya?”

                “Demon Kidd now, not a queen get the names right,” Edward raised the bottle to his lips taking another swig as Mary resumed her stitching, wiping his blood off as the needle poked through his skin. He hissed, wanting the rum to make him pissed instead of this happy buzz he was feeling. He watched her work, her hair had fallen down into pieces from her black bandanna and she was biting her lower lip in concentration. The more rum he swallowed the less the pain could be felt, as well as the more his eyes refused to leave Mary’s face.

                After some time the candles were burning low and she was finishing up the exit wound, tying it tight and the rum was long gone as he leaned against the wall in a fit of giggles. Edward felt amazing, quite sure he could use this arm to go win a brawl even. To make matters better Mary was fixing her things in front of him so he did the most sensible thing in his drunken mind.

                Edward reached across to her, his hand reaching under her shirt and cupped her breast as he let out a chuckle. Mary seemed to kneel there, finishing up throwing the needle back into the sachet.

                “What are ya doing Kenway?”

                His thumb brushed over her nipple, fingers kneading the soft skin as he leaned up to get closer to her.

                “They’re not very big now are they?

                Mary looked up to him, her dark eyes narrowing and soon he felt her hand grab his groin and he froze staring at her hidden blade that was just right there, all she had to do was unleash it and he could kiss his manhood goodbye.

                “Aye, this ain’t very big either now it is?”

                “If ya give me five minutes it gets bigger.”

                Mary let go of him and grabbed his wrist, yanking his hand from her shirt as she stood, grabbing a blanket and threw it at him.

                “Get some rest.”

                “Lay with me Mary.”

                “Before you admitted ya feelings to me when ya got pissed all ya wanted to do was flirt with me. Well not that ya trying to commit to me I can’t imagine what you’ll do now.”

                “I can warm ya, you wouldn’t even have to do anything in return.”

                “Ain’t that an odd thing to say? You’ll pleasure me but I can just sit in ya lap and do nothing in return.”

                “Mm, yes.”

                “Fine,” He froze, his blue eyes darting up to her as she walked back to him and straddled his waist. His mind was fuzzy and the feeling of Mary’s thighs straddling his own was enough to ruin his state of mind. Edward tilted his face to the side, feeling her lips press against his neck and groaned as her teeth raked his skin. He was trying to focus, his bad arm rest by his side but his other moved to the front of her trousers, his hand sliding in and gently pet the hair he found there.

                “Mary,” He breathed out, feeling her suck and bite his neck knowing she was leaving a mark.

                “Kenway, pass out now.”

                “A-Aye…”Edward looked up to her as she pulled back and felt her fingers pinch his neck and everything in his vision went black.

               

                  
                


	8. Chapter Eight: Fever Friends

_“Then this ol’sap here saves the damn thing!”_

_“Oh tosh Ben, jus’ to put her back on an island.”_

_“Thatch here saved the poor wench to let her die on an island.”_

_“Aye can’t let a woman on me boat now can I? Oi Kenway get me another ale won’t ya lad?”_

_Edward merely tossed him a glare, going back to smiling at the pretty ginger in his lap. She had nice big tits, her skin felt so soft beneath his fingers and most importantly she looked like Caroline. Oh his sweet Caroline, he should have been home a few months back and had written to her pleading for longer than two years. He was a pirate now, sailing with Edward Thatch for the time being but another captain was talking of sailing close to Havana and he was sure he’d have to catch his ship soon._

_Pressing his lips to the whore’s neck he gently pushed her off, getting up to fetch his friend some more ale. They were in Nassau, reports had come in, and sure enough the British had left the city. Thatch and Hornigold had sailed here with the hopes of claiming this piece of land for the freedom of the black flag. Edward was with them for sure, perhaps he could bring his wife here and they could have a family where their children could be free and he’d have all the gold he could want._

_As he handed the mug of ale to Thatch the sound of a rowdy crew came in and he stood, grabbing his friends shoulder. “Thought you said Vane didn’t want nothing to do with this plan?”_

_“He doesn’t, not till we claim it. Devil who is captaining these men?”_

_A large Frenchmen walked in, laughing along with the crew of mixed races. Black men, brown men, and white men all were a part of this crew, something Edward didn’t see most days. He took it upon himself to welcome the pirate captain, hoping to get him on their side._

_“Good evening lads! Have some ale and you sir we’d like to talk to you if you don’t mind.”_

_“Me? Why?”_

_“We have a plan here, and as the captain you-“_

_“Ah sir, I’m no captain.”_

_Edward heard Ben cuss under his breath and Thatch laugh, turning to glare at them until he saw who Ben was staring at. In came someone he’d only heard stories about but he was sure this man was the demon that was whispered through all ships alike. If rumors were to be true he could take down fleets with his one ship, board a ship by himself by only talking to the captain, and apparently in the fog his ship will disappear, striking foes down by never being seen. James Kidd was a captain they needed to join them, he might be just a boy but he’d made a name for himself the past year._

_Edward didn’t approach him, leaving the Frenchman to laugh at him before leaving to grab more rum. He for one went down to sit with his friends, watching the young lad glance their way before making his way to the pretty ginger whore he had left alone at the table. Edward groaned, he had paid her already and there was she sitting in Kidd’s lap and whispering things in his ear, it would take him walking over there and getting her to get what he paid for._

_“Have you met him?”_

_“No but I know enough about the bastard son of William Kidd. Don’t let your temper loose around here Kenway I’m sure he’d shoot you,” Ben said._

_“Aye lad, let the whore go there be plenty more. We need him, if he came to Nassau we could make our Pirate Republic something to be feared,” Thatch downed his second ale, leaning back and scratching as his short black beard._

_Edward wasn’t so sure this fear about a teenage boy was something to be true. So with Ben and Thatch watching he stood up, downed his last bit of rum so he was feeling nice and warm and made his way back to his whore. James Kidd had his hands on her hips, and he watched her play with a braid he had falling out of his stupid bandanna._

_“Oi, your Kidd right”_

_“Aye and your Edward Kenway. Pirate turned privateer who rides on Edward Thatch’s ship and walks ‘round like a captain himself. What can I do for ya?”_

_“I’d like my whore back, I paid for her time. Surely a man like you can understand.”_

_“M’not forcing her to stay here,” James laughed, kicking out the chair across from him and pointing to it. Edward sat down, watching James whisper something to the whore and she left them to go to the bar. “I heard ya and your friends want to make this place ya own.”_

_“We do.”_

_“I want in.”_

_“Absolutely not.”_

_“Excuse me? I know ya friends want me.”_

_“How do you know that?”_

_“Heard them, talk to loud ya lot do. Need a louder tavern to talk of secrets like that.”_

_“Don’t think you got me though Kidd, I don’t like you.”_

_“Ya only jus’ meant me. Ya pissed and ya annoyed your whore wants me. Well it’s a good thing then tha’ I don’t want her. Now go run up her skirts like a child, I got to go talk to ya friends.”_

_Kenway sat in silence watching Kidd excuse himself and walk over to where he had been sat with his friends. He might have let it go if he realized other pirates around him were snickering. Had he just been told off by a mere boy? It didn’t help his pride watching Thatch clap Kidd on the shoulder as they spoke. His whore came back but Edward shoved her aside, walking straight over to James Kidd and did the most logical thing in his mind._

_“Edward! Jim here thinks he can help us,” Ben smiled to them and then stood up as Edward grabbed James and slammed him against a wall, glaring at him. He heard the scrape of chairs and felt hands try to pull him off but he fought them, elbowing whoever it was._

_“Who the fuck do you think you are.”_

_“Could say the same to ya, only just met you.”_

_“I don’t need to listen to come child.”_

_“Aye but that child’s more a man than you’ll ever be,” Edward remembered trying to punch the boy but whoever had been behind him slammed a cup of ale over his head and his world turned to black._

_

                Edward woke with a startle, listening to the sound of metal bring rung against a stone over and over again. He felt overly hot and his body felt too heavy. It had been such an odd thing to dream about, the first time he met Mary. He listened to the sound of the metal before coughing eyes finding Mary in the faded darkness around them. Sun was filtering in through cracks and the one busted window, Mary sat in the sunlight her hair tied up loosely though a few pieces of braiding fell over her shoulder and she was bent over all of their blades sharpening them. He realized he had a blanket over him and he threw it off only for the metal to stop and he watched Mary crawl over to him and re-tuck him back in.

                “Who am I?”

                “What?”

                “Kenway.”

                “Mary Read, get the blanket off.”

                “No, you’re hot with fever your wound has festered. Ya been crying out Kidd’s name all night and trying to punch me when I’d try to comfort ya.”

                “Mm, you comforted me? Did we kiss?”

                “Ya fist kissed my lip yeah,” She sighed, reaching over to his arm and peeled off his bandages and he groaned in pain, looking over only to feel her hand press over his eyes. “Don’t ya worry ‘bout this. Let me change them and I’ll get ya some more water.”

                “I punched you?” He asked turning his head to the side so she could drop her palm and go back to unwrapping his arm. “M’sorry Mary, had the oddest memory back when we first met.”

                “Not the first time ya punched me though this time I was a bit shocked. Hold on this is gona hurt,” He felt air hit his wound and the smell of something foul and it turned his stomach. The next thing he knew pain soared through his arm and he felt Mary straddle his lap holding his chest against the wall with her hip. “Kenway hold still.”

                “The fuck are you doing? Pouring hot wine over it? You’re burning me!”

                “M’bout to kill ya if ya don’t stop bitching. Its hot rum, nearly boiled and it has to be done. We don’t have medicine and Cilly was nice enough to help me prepare this, got herbs in it as well,” He looked over to her, tears forming in his eyes as his mouth fell open into a silent scream as she poured more over his arm, lifting his arm up so it didn’t roll down his skin. “It’s my fault, I didn’t clean it proper last night and now it’s gone and got infected.”

                “Nonsense I’m the one who got shot,” Edward kept taking deep breaths, eyes staring up at Mary who did indeed have a busted lower lip. He felt a soft cloth pat his skin dry and soon dry bandages were being wrapped around his bicep. She was so concentrated in her work that he ended up staring at her and when she looked back he got graced with the sound of her laughter. “You’re beautiful.”

                “Says the lad with a fever, let me wrap it once more and tie it up.”

                “You are Mary.”

                “Ya keep saying that and it’s nice and all but I don’t want to hear it.”

                “Why?” He questioned, watching her tie off his wrap and when she moved to get off his lap he wrapped his arm around her waist with his good arm. If she wanted to move she could, he didn’t have much strength but she just sighed and leaned down, laying her cheek on his shoulder.

                “Not used to it is all, don’t want to be used to it. Ya burning up Kenway.”

                “I’ll be fine, I got a lovely person to help me don’t I?”

                He smiled when she sat up, and leaned in pressing her lips to his own and could have sworn he felt her smile against his lips. “M’going to get you water.”

                “Can’t you just kiss me some more? I think I feel better.”

                “I tell ya what. Ya get through this fever for me and I’ll let ya kiss me till ya hearts content.”

                “You’re too worried about this, it’s just a fever Mary,” Edward said feeling her go rigid and stand up, reaching down around them and yanked his coat up over his shoulders before walking away from him in silence. She bent down to pull her own coat on, to cover up her thin frame and threw another blanket at him and put more sticks on the fire. She was agitated and he wasn’t so sure what he had said to upset her.  “Mary come on lass come back down and talk to me.”

                “Ya need water,” Was all she snapped at him as she reached up to tie her hair up, pulling it back in her bandanna. Edward watched as she came over to him, reaching over and picked up a glass bottle and he grabbed her hand only to have it be ripped away. “Stop it.”

                “You stop acting like this.”

                “Ain’t acting like anything.”

                “Yes you are, we were kissing and then flirting and you start acting like this.”

                “Maybe ya should think before you speak.”

                “What?”

                “Jaysus Edward can ya be any stupider. Only just a fever right? You’ll be fine? Fever nearly killed me mate. So maybe it’s a bit important to me,” Mary yanked away from him, opening the door to the shed before slamming it shut leaving Edward to lean against the wall and stare at the fire.

_

                _“Nearly four hundred men swear their alliance to Nassau, we’re getting there,” James Kidd got up, helping Edward carry a very large crate of rum over to where Thatch and Ben were seated._

_“Aye British are all out for now tis all but ours boys!” Thatch cheered, grabbing a bottle as soon as the crate was sat down in front of him and uncorked it, spitting the cork at Ben’s face which earned him a glare._

_Edward sat down next to Thatch before Kidd could, shooting the lad a glare which only earned him an eye roll from the other. “We need women now, got our rum to celebrate.”_

_“Only thing ya think about is whores,” Kidd mocked him, tossing Ben a bottle before grabbing his own and downed some of the amber liquid._

_“I also think of gold and rum. I’ve never even seen ya with a lass Kidd. Fancy men?”_

_“I assure you I have my lasses, I just do it in private.”_

_“Kidd’s got a point Edward, wasn’t too happy to find ya stark naked laying behind the church with two wenches by your side sleeping this morning.”_

_“Was a hell of a party Ben, should have been there.”_

_Kidd stood, tossing his bottle towards Edward who caught it and glared. Thatch only clapped him on the back and waved goodbye to their friend who said he had an appointment to attend._

_“Ya so sure you should be goin off to Havana tomorrow? Don’t like tha’ captain.”_

_“I’ll be fine, I thank you for your worry but he’s saying we’re chasing a ship with a nice load of treasure.”_

_“And you believe that? You’re a right idiot aren’t ya Kenway,” Ben roared, grabbing his pipe and lite it up, passing it around as each of them took a puff. Edward inhaled the sweet smoke as he stood up, passing it down to his friends._

_“Got you two your rum, I’m off to be in the arms of some pretty ladies before setting sail in the morning. I’ll see ya two soon.” He waved them goodbye as he stood brushing off the sand on his ass and found his way to the brothel deep in town, winking to the pretty ladies who stood against the entrance. He made his way into the building which reeked of perfume and smoke, grabbing a pretty red head who was giggling madly in his arms._

_“Where can I find Ms. Rose for the evening?”_

_“Oh she’s with another tonight, sorry Edward. Why don’t you let me warm you up?”_

_“Who took her? I thought she agreed to be with me?” He gently nudged the girl off, making his way up the steps to where the whore Rose stayed. He was fond of her, she was a pretty blond thing with a nice set of tits and knew how to work her hands.  Edward had come over here this morning to agree that she would be ready for him tonight and he was going to find out who had paid more than him to see her._

_He opened her door, and what he found left him with his jaw dropped. She was sat on her bed, naked with her legs wide open and a man whose coat was thrown away had his face between her legs and by the way she was gasping he knew what he was doing. He froze as the lad turned around and gave him a shitty smirk, a smirk he had grown to know. James Kidd rose wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand as he walked away from Rose and over to the door where he stood._

_“Can I help ya Kenway?”_

_“How…I..I paid for her.”_

_“I paid double, find ya self another girl mate. M’a bit fond of Rosie here, but ya leaving tomorrow right? Go three doors down to the right, think of it as a peace offering.”_

_“For what?”_

_“Our friendship, see ya soon Keway,” James shut the door and Edward sighed, rubbing his face. He walked down, counted each door till he found the third one which was shut and he opened it. Inside he expected to find anything but what he found. Four woman, with black hair as dark as night laid on a bed all smiling to him._

_“Hello Edward,” They called out, and Edward decided maybe James Kidd wasn’t so bad after all._

_

                Edward moved in his sleep, his whores turned into Templars which he killed winning over his home. He laid on a tree near the beach, closing his eyes only to hear a nagging sound begin.   

“Wake up Kenway,” Edward could still feel the breeze coming off the coast from the Great Inagau as he slept on the tree, listening to Kidd nag him.

                “What do you want Kidd?”

                “Kenway,” He felt a sharp jab in his ribs which caused him to open his eyes, the cool breeze melted into the heat from the fire and the layers of blankets over him. Kidd wasn’t standing there with a stick but Mary with her coat off, shirt open so he could stare at her cleavage, holding two cups with no stick in sight. “Come on lad, drink for me.”

                Edward reached up and took the glass jar from her, sipping on the cool water and watching Mary sit down in front of him. She reached across and felt his forehead, frowning at how warm it still felt.  He set the water down, taking the other cup that smelled of broth and tasted like heaven. “They made if for ya, said it has some herbs and chicken in it. Stop gulping, slow slips now.”

                “M’sorry, ‘bout saying it was only a fever. Been having dreams of you when we first met ya know? Back when Nassau was still waiting for us to take her. Thatch is there, smiling and laughing…I miss him so Mary. Seeing Kidd and him sitting together, and you were dead but you’re here and-“

                “Stop ya rambling. Kenway. M’here alright? Annie said you used to dream about the prison right?”

                “You died every night in my arms. Didn’t matter how fast I ran, if I wrapped ya in a blanket, or if I sat with you in the cell waiting to die with you. Every night you would leave me,” Kenway closed his eyes, setting the half empty broth down and pulled the blankets tighter against his skin as a chill went through him.

                “That couldn’t have done much for ya mind. Thatch went the way he would have wanted I suppose. Blowing up with his ship, but we have to move on for him. You should of moved from me ya know, I don’t like thinking I could have been the reason ya never were happy again,” Mary pulled her knees to her chest, toes wiggling on the top of Edwards legs as she sat in front of him. “Ya should sleep some more.”

                “No, every time I sleep I just see old memories. At least now you’re here lass,” Edward picked up his broth again and went back to sipping it, watching Mary fiddle with the end of her sleeves. “I want to go to the sea, I feel filthy.”

                “Ya need to sleep some more Kenway, I’m here.”

                “Mary please,” he shoved his blankets off, watching her stand up and he took her hands, using her to lift himself up.

                “Not for long, and ya need to take ya clothes off so you have something dry to wear.”

                “You want to see me naked eh? I knew one day you’d realize ya want me.”

                “Always wanted ya,” Edward turned to look over to her in shock, watching her laugh and shove him towards the door. “Come now Kenway, let’s bask in the moonlight.”

                “What do you mean you want me?” Edward reached over and took her hand, watching her look down before lacing their fingers together as she helped him towards the beach, passing the smoldering embers of the white mansion.

                “Always fancied ya, prettiest man I ever did meet. But ya pride kept me away. Couldn’t stand ya for so long, then when I saw ya had the sense I knew you had something in ya to be a good man.”

                “So if I wasn’t so greedy we could have, you would have let me in your life?”

                “Maybe, past is the past though. Come on, she’s calling for ya to take a swim,” Edward stood with his feet in the foam, watching waves crash farther out and feeling the sand slip away from around him and covering his feet. He felt Mary tug at the bottom of his shift and he lifted his arms, letting her slip it over his head and watched as she folded it up and laid it on the dry sand. “Rule number one Kenway, no touching me while ya have a fever.”

                “We’ve been touching.”

                “Ya know what I mean, don’t be an arse,” He smiled tugging at his trousers and slipped them off, watching her lift her shirt over her head and he stared, feeling much like a young boy seeing a woman for the first time. Edward knew a line was crossed when she tugged off her own trousers and walked over to him as naked as the day she was born and shoved him down into the sand. “Fever or no, stop ya staring. Come on, time for a swim.”

                “Float, don’t think I can swim,” He felt tired as he grabbed her hand to help lift him up and they walked into the surf, diving underneath the crashing waves to get past the rough water to the gentle rocking of the ocean. He rolled onto his back, flowing as the sea rocked him and soon felt hands grab his shoulders, feeling her hands slide down over his chest. “Mary.”

                “Edward.”

                “Thought you said no touching.”

                “Making sure ya stay up.”

                “Know how to swim.”

                “Ya sick, stop fighting with me. Go back to being submissive.”

                “I have never been submissive to you.”

                “Oh?” He heard her laugh and he sat up, treading water and wrapped his good arm around her waist, kicking up as he watched her laugh, her arms around his neck.

                “Ya have always listened to me. I keep you sensible.”

                “Should have listened to you ages ago, maybe you wouldn’t have ended up in the prison.”

                “Stop this, not ya fault. I’m alive now, just been away from ya for awhile.”

                “Two years,” He whispered, leaning in to kiss her but felt her shove him away and swim back over to the beach. She laid down where the water washed up in the sand, and beckoned him over. Who was he to deny a beautiful, naked woman lying in the sand? He was soon by her side, laying his cheek on her chest as she rubbed his back.

                “Ya burning up still mate, let’s get back. Feel cooled down?”

                “My arm is on fire.”

                “Been using it to much, herbs in the broth must have numbed ya pain for a bit. “

                “I do feel cooler though, but seeing ya here is making me hot again.”

                “Time for clothes then,” He frowned, reaching up and placing his hand on her stomach and felt Mary groaned, feeling her shove him off gently as she walked up to their clothing. She was brushing the sand off her legs as she pulled her trousers up and he shuffled on over, letting her help him get dressed as he poked at his bandages.                

                “They’re soaked in salt water, gona need changing.”

                “Nonsense, when the numbing is gone ya can feel the burn.”

                “Stop being cruel I’m sick.”

                “Ya keep saying that when it’s convenient to ya. Why haven’t they come back with Annie and Jenny yet? Or brought the Jackdaw into this cove? Been gone all day they have.”

                “Who again?”

                “Two slaves who offered to help me, been making friends.”

                “Never knew you were so friendly.”

                “Bit fond of people who need my help, haven’t ya learned that yet? Come on time to get ya back to the fire and warm ya up. I’ll go see if Cilly has more broth,” Mary put her arm around his shoulder, helping him along to their make shift home. She was right, if those two slaves had left this morning they should be getting back by now.

                “Think Jenny is okay?”

                “M’sure Annie wouldn’t let nothing happen to that lass. She’s a bit fond of children.”

                “She’ll be a good mother one day eh?”

                “Aye, come on lay down,” Mary opened the door to their shed, reaching up and brushing some leaves from the opening in the ceiling in the hut and got the fire going as Edward climbed down into his nest of blankets, curling up in them and leaning against the wall.

                “Last night did I…did I try to fuck you?”

                “All in ya head Kenway,” Mary sighed, sitting next to him and laid her cheek in his shoulder, reaching over and shoved water back into his hands. “Drink.”

                He put the cup to his lips as their door was slammed opening, looking over as Mary stood up holding a knife towards it as no one but Anne Bonny ran in, her head was bleeding as she was coming in with a limp. Mary ran to her, helping her stand and moved her to sit next to him where she had just been.

                “Annie what’s happened?”

                “I’m so sorry,” She stared at him, ignoring Mary as she reached across and held on to his hand, letting Mary poke at her forehead as it was cleaned up. “Oh I’m so sorry Edward.”

                “Anne what’s the matter?” He asked, handing her the water he was supposed to be drinking, feeling a bit dizzy.

                “They took her, the Jackdaw.”

                “WHAT?” He screamed, giving her a look of horror as Mary reached over and slapped his cheek, sending him a glare.

                “Tell us slowly Anne, you’re in shock.”

                “They killed half the crew and the two men you sent to get us, we were packing Edward some clothes heard he was shot. I got most of them but they…they found her, I hid her in a barrel and they grabbed her out and I agreed to get off the ship if they would let her live.”

                Mary’s face fell, dapping Anne’s forehead, “Who were they? Where’s Jenny?”

                “I don’t know, they just looked like normal men nothing special but they fought like they were trained. They gave me a letter addressed to you Mary, here,” She reached into her coat, handing Mary a letter only Edward grabbed it, tearing the wax seal in half. Whoever had taken his daughter and his ship was going to regret the day they were born. As he read the words his head began to pound, shaking it as he crumbled it up, shoving Mary away from him.

                “It’s nonsense, we have to get home.”

                “Give me the letter Kenway.”

                “Mary you’re not doing it, I don’t care. I’m not losing you again,” He snapped to her, tossing the letter in the flames as she stared at it, grabbing his face and glaring at him.

                “What it say?”

                “If you go back to Ah Tabai I can have my two girls back. He’s taken your babe, and mine now.”

                “I go back?”

                “Aye, willing and ready to do what he asks of you.”

                “Did it say anything about mine?”

                “No, but Mary you’re not leaving.”

                “I can get you Jenny back, and the Jackdaw.”

                “Mary, Edward is right sit down. We ain’t letting you go in there alone.”

                “This is my fight.”

                “No it’s ours,” Edward snapped, grabbing her hand and making her look at him. “You’re stuck with me till I die. We’ll figure this out, together,”

               

 

               


	9. Trusted Secrets

_She came to him in a dream like a gypsy in the night. Her shirt slipped up her arms as his fingers brushed over her stomach up onto her soft breasts. Her breath hitched as she breathed out his name, her raven hair draped over her shoulders as she arched under his hands. Edward leaned down, taking part of her in his mouth and suckling her skin until she fell onto her back, opening her thighs to welcome him in. He smiled, leaning down to press his lips to her sweet heat when a sharp pain cascaded through his ribs, causing his Mary to fade away._

_Edward woke with a start and a problem in his pants, looking up to find none other than James Kidd sitting on the edge of his bed, legs crossed and a shitty ass smirk on his face. He threw the blanket over his waist, watching as she stared at his tent before looking up into his eyes._

_“Fancy meeting you here Kenway.”_

_“This is my ship, and my cabin.”_

_“Ya docked here an hour ago, we’ve been waiting for ya.”_

_“Who?”_

_“Thatch and I. He’s got matters to talk to ya ‘bout while I just wanted to say thank you.”_

_“For what now lass?”_

_“Not sayin’ anything. It’s rare to find someone I can trust out here in the seas. Ya also helped me the other month when I got run through.”_

_“I’m sure I still owe you, in all the times you’ve dragged me out from situations. Rumor true Nassau is getting sick?”_

_“Not sure, it’s been a long time since I’ve been there. Perhaps that’s what Thatch needs ya for.”_

_“You helped find it but you’re going to leave it now?”_

_“It’s not that, ya know it. I’m hunting down someone right now. What brings ya to this humble island?”_

_“Wanted to sleep, sailed all night through a storm. You need something else from me don’t you Mary?”_

_“Indeed. I need to borrow the Jackdaw.”_

_Edward stared at her, sitting up and wonderfully pleased his problem was gone. He’d been dreaming of her lately, something so mysterious followed Mary Read wherever she went. It started as he drank but lately whenever he slept his sweet Caroline was turning into the siren Mary and he wasn’t so sure if he was okay with this._

_“I’m not giving you my brig.”_

_“Then come with me.”_

_“Another adventure then? Who knows when our last one will be?”_

_“Ya act as if death is knocking on your door.”_

_“No but I am worried about your profession.”_

_“Being an assassin? Something ya should be considering.”_

_“Not my thing lass, I’ve thought it through plenty of times. I don’t need a creed to mother my actions.”_

_“Kenway you’d be a ruined man by now if it weren’t for me.”_

_“Without you, I don’t do anything sensible. Where are we going lass?”_

_“Florida, northern part. Templar who seems to be trading with our friend in Havana and needs cut out.”_

_“Why can’t you take your own ship?”_

_“Being fixed, got caught in that storm ya did though mine didn’t sail away so nicely. Help me out and I’ll make sure ya get paid for it.”_

_“You need a new ship lass, it’s always falling apart.”_

_“It’s just fine thank ya, I just happen to get caught in larger fights then ya.”_

_Edward stood up, reaching for the floor and put on his trousers. He walked across his cabin to grab a bottle, taking a sniff and downing some water. Mary still sat on his bed watching him like a hawk and he sighed, tossing her a bag of coin. She looked at it before throwing it back, standing._

_“I can afford it.”_

_“You’re my closest friend here Mary, least I can do it help you pay for your ship.”_

_“Passage to Florida and your help is enough for me Kenway. Gives me time to convince ya to join us.”_

_“More lectures then?”_

_“Of course.”_

_

Edward glanced over towards the sunlight filtering its way down to the embers of last night’s fire as he laid on his back waking from another dream. He’d fallen asleep to the mutterings of Mary and Anne, with his sweet Mary playing with bits of his hair and snapping at him to get rest or else she’d knock him out again. But how could he sleep so? Jenny who had only just arrived to the West Indies weeks before hand was now lost along with his precious Jackdaw.

                He didn’t feel quite so feverish today and by the sounds of it one of the two ladies was fixing up something to eat. Edward sat up, took once glance around the room before furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance.

                “Anne.”

                “Hm?”

                “Where’s Mary?”

                “Out.”

                “Out where lass,” he snapped.

                “Getting things.”

                “You didn’t let her go off by herself did you?”

                “Last I checked she’s a grown woman Edward, can do as she pleases. Stop giving me such a nasty look or there will be no breakfast for you! She told me she had business in Havana and she’d be back by sundown. I trust her.”

                “Well I don’t. I’m going after her.”

                “She left an hour ago, in your condition you’d be lucky to make it halfway to the city before falling over. And what would she be thinking of ya, muttering on about not trusting her.”

                “She’d hit me. Annie I have to go.  She’s going to get a ship and head to Ah Tabai.”

                “No she won’t. She and I talked long into the night and she’ll tell you what we’ve concluded when she’s back.”

                “Why can’t you tell me?”

                “Under strict orders not to.”

                “I’m your captain.”

                “Aye but she’s the Demon Kidd. Sorry Edward, but lay down I’ll bring you the soup Cilly dropped off a bit ago.”

                “I swear Anne, if she leaves us-“

                “She won’t. Mary’s missed us just like we missed her, she wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye. Now sit up proper.”

                Edward sent her another glare, sitting up and looking down to his arm finding his bandages dried with blood, hopefully underneath the bleeding had stopped as well. He leaned against the wall, taking the cup of broth she handed him and sipped at it slowly. What business could Mary possibly have in Havana? No one but a few even knew she was walking and breathing, the idea that she could possibly have someone to meet was ticking at him. She’d be leaving, off to fix this mess without him.

                “Did she say at all what she was doing?”

                “Said she had a friend who would help us get a boat, didn’t mention who. You know her, always an air of mystery around her.”

                “Aye but it was about her lack of cock, she’s not very mysterious.”

                “That’s a lie, you know just about nothing of her Edward.”

                “She’s told me some.”

                “But not as much as I. She’ll tell you in time, she’s always been fond of you and perhaps one day you two can sit down and talk without being bothered.”

                “Or sailing around the whole of the Caribbean. Do you think she’ll stay by my side?”

                “You stay away from England, I think she won’t leave you but I’m not going off and spilling her feelings out. She trusts me Edward, as much as I love you I’m not breaking our bond.”

                “The man who captured you two, he lived in that house. What did he do to make her burn him in it?”

                Anne looked over to him, brushing her hair back off her shoulders before sitting next to him. Edward finished his broth, reaching over and took her hand, listening to her sigh.

                “I shouldn’t say, but I know she’ll never tell you. She’s too damn proud to admit anything. Did she say anything?”

                “Just that he deserved it.”

                “When we were caught Mary put up one hell of a fight even with her hands tied behind her back. She was as snarky as she ever is and didn’t stop till they threatened me again. So Jack and I were kept under in the brig, but she was left tied to his mast.”

                Edward listened on, turning to look at her. “If you tell me will she be untrusting of you?”

                “It’s not my story to tell but she’ll never tell you, only keeping it bottled up in her. If I say what happened you mustn’t let her know, let her try to tell you. If nothing else you can help her move on from it I suppose.”

                “Tying up a lass on a mast on a pirate ship means a free whore.”

                “Aye and tying one up on a Navy ship means she can be beaten as much as they feel is fit. He only stopped hitting her when we were a weeks’ time away from Port Royal, couldn’t show up at court covered in bruises. So she went on and got beaten for days, even Jack felt pity for her then. But when we were in prison he paid her a visit.”

                “What business did he have with her then?”

                “He had some of his men, and some guards. They came to my cell,” Anne sighed, turning to look at him and reached across to pet his scruffy cheek. “They wanted me, and Mary wouldn’t let that happen. No matter what I shouted at her she wouldn’t stop screaming so she made a deal with them, and I’m in her debt.”

                “You’re not going to tell me what they did are you?”

                “No that’s her story. I’ll tell ya about the beatings but as far as what when on in that prison is up for her to tell. When she pushes you away from showing her affection don’t take it personally, she was never one to be romantic of the sort and what’s happened to her I don’t blame her. Be patient.”

                “Why are you telling me this?”

                “Because your reputation as a ladies man worries her, she’s fond of you but if you don’t fuck will you stray?”

                “This is hardly fair, if she’s comparing me before she…died.”

                “And this is what I’ve been trying to get through your thick skull Edward, you two need to relearn one another. You changed when we lost her, became something better. She knew you’d become this man but she hardly knows him.”

                “She doesn’t give me a chance, always pushing me away.”

                “She will, when we don’t have little ones to be chasing.”

_

                _Florida welcomed them with open arms, unsure who they exactly were. They were north of the West Indies, at night a chill fell through the air. Mary found their target and cussed under her breath as they did. He was extremely well guarded and after a week of stalking only left them with mixed patterns._

_“He’s always with a guard, we’re just going to have to make a move at night.”_

_“He knows he’s being stalked Kenway, why else would he be acting like this. It’s fine, we’ll take him in his home.”_

_“That’s the most guarded, are you asking us to get killed?”_

_“Just trust me Kenway,” Mary groaned, shoving him away from her as she headed towards his guarded mansion. Her face wasn’t so kind anymore, her eyes back to narrowing a she glanced around. Edward couldn’t help but see James pouring through her right now, his Mary hiding behind his mask._

_“Will you distract them?”_

_“That ain’t going to work, follow my lead,” And he did, he followed her through the guards, running from underbrush to underbrush until they ran into a shed and he tripped, falling into a pile of barrels and Mary turned to him in horror as more than enough guards ran in to capture them._

_They were taken below the manor, hidden in a dungeon as they awaited for who knows what to happen. He tried to explain to them he wasn’t an assassin but as the guards left he turned, finding he had bigger problems. As the time ticked away Mary’s silence only built up as soon she found a bottle and snatched it._

_“This is all your fault,” Mary screamed at Edward, throwing the bottle straight at his face. He ducked, running up to her and grabbed her hands. Truth be told this probably was his fault, he had agreed to help her catch a Templar and it was also he who accidently tripped over a barrel and got them both caught._

_Edward sighed, running his hands up her arms to her shoulders. He was starting to see James and Mary, see them differently and together at the same time. He had walked in here with James, but now Mary was fuming behind her façade. She shoved him off, groaning and slid down the brick wall. The placed smelled like piss and shit, and they were running out of time to get out and patience was running thin._

_“James just calm down! I know and I’m going to get us out!”_

_“Oh ya are now Kenway? We’ve been down here for hours now, waiting to be hung by these Templar pigs.”_

_“This was your mission.”_

_“That ya agreed to help me on! When I mention gold ya were right ready to come down here.”_

_“This isn’t about gold. I wanted to spend time with my friend! You and I used to be so close and since you told me you were Mary I hardly see you.”_

_“You annoy me so much Kenway! Every time I see ya you’re either in trouble, fucking a whore, or chasing the stench of gold. Chasing after a better life will never make ya happy man! Why can’t ya see you have people around who want the best from ya!”_

_“Like you?”_

_“Like me! Maybe one day you’ll wake up from ya fucking dream and notice that you have a family here!” Mary screamed, reaching back and slammed her fist into his face. Edward groaned, falling against the wall and looked over as a guard ran over to them, opening the door._

_“If you two can’t sit in here then we’ll separate you!” He shouted at Mary and Edward but it was all they needed. Edward tackled him, slamming his head against the wall until his body went limp. He threw the keys to Mary, taking her hand as they ran down the hall._

_“We have to find our weapons. Use the sense, where are the guards?”_

_“Two around the corner, come on there’s a storage room just behind them, I’m sure our things are there,” Mary nodded to his words, kneeling down as the each took a guard, snapping their necks and he watched Mary play with each key until one worked. They ran in, grabbing their weapons but soon the sound of guards was outside._

_It was easy, getting through them to get up top and find their target who nearly pissed himself when Mary walked in, grinning like a mad man and put her blade through his throat. Edward stood by her side, running with her through the plantation as they made their escape. It wasn’t until they were deep in the swamp did they stop to catch their breath, falling down onto the leaves below._

_She laid by his side, while he gasped for air until he laughed, sitting up and reached over, flicking him in the forehead. “I meant what I shouted Kenway.”_

_“I know, ya lecture me constantly.”_

_“This has nothing to do with my lectures, ya call me friend but ya never listen to me.”_

_“I do, I’m listening to you right now.”_

_“Ya don’t trust me, ya think you can run around and be rich for ya wife back in England. She’s gone Kenway! You will never have what ya want as long as ya chase your dream of gold!”_

_“Why do you care so much about me Mary?”_

_“Because ya are my closest friend Edward, I trust ya with my life.”_

_

                Edward stumbled from the shed, peering up at the setting sun and turning to look towards the jungle. Mary wasn’t back yet and even if she wouldn’t say anything, Anne was starting to worry. She was outside, tying flowers into an extremely long necklace and staring up at the trees as well.        

                They had spent most the day in silence, their conversation about Mary had left him lost in his own thoughts and memories anxiously waiting for her to return. He moved to sit down next to her, passing her a bottle of rum he had found in a crate towards the back of their shed.  As Anne tilted her head back he head the rustle of leaves, looking up as out walked Mary with her hair down laughing wildly next to a woman he hadn’t seen in a very long time.

                It was brilliant, he’d forgotten she lived in Havana and the fact that Mary remembered blew him away. Rhonda had her arm over Mary’s shoulder, the two seemed to be laughing so hard they were nearly in tears, something he had never really seen Mary do. Anne was up, giving Rhonda a peculiar look as the two came over to them.

                “Kenway! It’s been a long time! Not since ya came an’ told me Mary here died. You can bet my surprise when she came on walking into the bureau ‘round noon.”

                “It was a surprise for me as well, finding her. It’s good to see you lass, looking just as beautiful as ever.”

“Still got that sweet tongue of yours then, tellin’ all the girls how pretty they are. Ya so sure he’s changed Mary?”

                “Aye he has. Fever broke?” Mary’s laughter had died down and she was left with a small smile playing at her lips being around her old friend. She reached over to Edward as they two walked up to them, placing her hand on his forehead and sighing with relief. “Annie been takin care of you?”

                “Kinder nurse then you were.”

                “Told ya to hit him a few times Anne, stop being so kind to him,” Mary said.

                “Ya Anne Bonny right? Heard enough tales ‘bout you to kiss ya boots. Fine woman you are showing men you don’t need them. But I’m with Mary lass, Kenway needs to be roughed up, he’s too pretty for a man,” Rhonda laughed, slapping Edward on his back and grinning to Anne who had turned red at the compliments.

                “Last I checked I’ve got my name around here for being a fearsome pirate.”

                “Aye only to those who don’t know ya. Anne I’d love to talk to you!” Rhonda grinned, taking Anne’s hand and dragged her off down the farm, leaving Edward in front of Mary whose eyes were glimmering with mischief.

                “Thought you left me.”

                “Told ya last night I wouldn’t, ya had my word. We probably got some time before Rhonda bores Annie, come on let’s talk.”

                “I doubt they’ll get bored of one another, you should have woken me up this morning.”

                “Hardly, ya sleep like a babe.”

                “You’re in a rather good mood, I haven’t seen you this happy since…since you found us.”

                “Rhonda was a dear friend of mine, it’s nice to see her. Between her and Annie I think I’ve thought some things out but I need to convince ya of that first.”

                “I can think of some ways you can convince me,” Edward grinned his perfectly smug smile, feeling her smack him in the back of his head.

                “Think with the head on ya shoulders, not in ya pants now. You changed remember?”

                “Some things never change, I for one can’t help it I’m walking alone with a beautiful maiden.”

                “Maiden?”

                “Beautiful young woman such as yourself, innocent and so pure.”

                “You mocking me now Kenway?”

                “Perhaps teasing, never mocking,” Edward smiled to her, reaching over and taking her hand. Mary simply held his hand shooting him a glare. “I don’t think I’d be so keen on you if you were a maiden.”

                “Then I should be one then eh? Enough talk of this Kenway, let’s go sit at the beach. I want to run something by you, something I’ve been thinking and a story to tell. Ya will listen to, don’t roll ya eyes it’s about me past that you’re so keen on knowing.”

                Edward perked up, looking over to her and pulled her along to the sandy beach, sitting underneath a palm tree and looking out as the moon reflected on the water. He tried pulling her into his lap but she groaned, shoving at his chest. “Lass please, no one will see us.”

                “Ain’t about that, I don’t need to hold me like a child. I’ll hold ya hand alright?”

                “So where does your story begin lass?”

                “When I was twenty, widowed, and lost in drink.”

                “What about before?”

                “That’s for another day, Annie told me I need to start letting you in on me so I’ll tell you a tale and get one in return.”

                “I’m a bit of an open book compared to you.”

                “Aye, but entertain this notion alright?”

                “Alright.” Mary sighed, reaching over and took Edwards hand, leaning against his shoulder. He leaned over, kissing her temple and gave her a smile. “Go on lass, you just found out the news he was dead right?”

                “Right. I owned a tavern in a country north of England where my husband and I had moved to. When I got the news he’d died I lost it a bit. I burned down me tavern, cut my hair off to my scalp and went back to dressing like a man.”

                “You stopped for him?”

                “Aye but that’s another story. I fled back to England, got on a ship headed to the West Indies and never turned back.”

                “I know this, besides you burning a tavern down and chopping your hair off.”

                “Will ya shut up Kenway, m’trying to talk to ya. So I became a privateer but our ship was soon knocked out by Kidd right before he got caught, he dumped us on an island thankfully or I’d be dead years ago. Took on his name, jumped my way to the boat that rescued us. Sailed with them privateers until we were attacked by a fleet, tore us to bits. I washed up on Tulum as the only survivor,” She sighed, sitting up from him and reached over to touch her hidden blade, releasing it and petting the metal as Edward listened on.

                “I woke up listening to them discussing if I should be killed or allowed to live, perhaps get me a boat off. Wasn’t until Ah Tabai walked up and took my hand, pulling me up did they shut up. He didn’t say anything, just let me go and I followed him, what else could I have done? He took me in, taught me everything he knew without wanting anything in return. This creed gave me a new life, it showed me there was life after Haytham.  That there will always be a way to live, to be wise. Nothing is true-“

                “And everything is permitted. Alright he took you in when you were week, what’s this story trying to show me now?”

                “Ah Tabai wouldn’t hurt me, nor my daughter, nor Jenny. Ah Tabai is a good man who only wants to make the world a better place to live. Someone is pinning you against him.”

                “But he took-“

                “He may have taken Amara to get me to talk to him, to be fair I’ve been hiding from him. I’m right pissed he lied to me about ya and I don’t understand his obsession with keeping ya away from me. But he wouldn’t have taken the Jackdaw or Jenny.”

                Edward leaned away from her, reaching over and grabbed her hand from her blade.

                “Why are you so sure this isn’t him?”

                “I’ve known Ah Tabai for nearly nine years now Kenway, he wouldn’t do this to ya no matter his feelings. Assassins are trained to put our feelings aside, look at Rhonda. You helped her kill the man she loved. Why would Ah Tabai take your daughter?”

                “To get to you.”

                “But he took Amara. What makes you so sure it is him?”

                “He kept me from you. Mary he watched me fall into nothing and have to build myself back up. I almost moved to England to get away from your ghost.”

                “Edward do ya trust me?”

                “With my life.”

                “Then start thinking on the enemies you’ve made, Rhonda has a boat coming in three days’ time. We sail where you think we need to go. Amara is safe with Ah Tabai.”

                “You’re certain?” Edward looked up into her beautiful brown eyes, and his own went wide, feeling her hands grab his face. Mary leaned in and their lips met for a moment but he wasn’t bound to let her go. His good arm wrapped around her waist, feeling her arms loop around his neck.

                “Yes,” She whispered against his lips her tongue slipped along his bottom lip as he parted them begging her to take this kiss further.

                “Kenway! Mary!” Rhonda shouted in the distance, leaving Mary to pull back red faced and shove him back, standing up over him.

                “I’m certain Edward, trust me,” She reached down offering her hand and he took it, looking up to her.

                “I’ll always have your back Mary.”


	10. Fix Me

_“Captain?”_

_“Yes Ade?” Edward Kenway looked up from his desk, maps littered everywhere with his own messy handwriting smothered all over them. He’d been laying out a new plan of attack, he was on a mission to hunt down a treasure ship headed back to Spain in a week’s time. The Jackdaw would have to move quickly, they’d have to sail tonight to put them in line to cut the frigate off._

_“Pirate hunter on the horizon, man of war.”_

_“I paid our clear name back in Nassau, pay no mind to him.”_

_“He’s hunting an ally-“_

_“Then I’m sorry for the poor sap that has to dea-“_

_“It’s Master Kidd’s ship sir, and one of its masts is already down.”_

_“Full sail then, hurry up mate why didn’t you just say so?” Edward was up in a moment, his treasure would have to wait then. The alluring Mar Read was in need of aid eh? He’s long awaited this moment, to show her just how manly he can be. She’d made a right embarrassment of him in Nassau when he’d drunkenly tried to swoon the beautiful Anne Bonny and get her cloth back. It was time for his redemption._

_Edward left his captain’s cabin, looked off towards the East were the sound of mortars crackled through the air and his heart sunk to the floor. The beast of a ship was indeed hurt, but Mary’s own looked like it was one more cannon ball away from being overrun. He ran up to the helm, sailed straight into the fight and thanked any god who would listen that Mary’s ship was fast, always staying behind the English one and blasting it every few minutes or so. He sailed by the two, lowering his main sails to swing the Jackdaw into a full sharp turn to their guns were aiming at the front of the beast._

_“Fire!” Wood flew in all directions of them as the cannon fire tore through the ship like kindling. It wasn’t long, Mary had been here for a long time, and until the man of war was done its fight and waiting for them board her. He smiled, letting Mary board the left as he took the right, watching as his men through grappling hooks onto the ship and pulled her in close._

_He jumped the railing, leaping onto the lift that would bring him to his mast and took aim, firing the scout that had aimed at Mary’s men. He looked around franticly, finding the red bandanna with her back to her quartermaster, Jean, as they took on the men that had surrounded them. Edward swung down on a rope, air assassinating the man Mary was about to kill and grinned._

_“Having problems today Kidd?”_

_“Not now Kenway!” Mary glared at him, aiming her pistol towards his face, moving it an inch left and fired at the man who had nearly run him through. “Pay attention mate!”_

_“Yeah, yeah,” He laughed, running off into the fights to protect his men and take this ship down. As more and more men fell the worse the deck was becoming, drenched in the blood or friends and foes. More would come up from the boards and they’d attack once more taking down the officers who wanted him. It wasn’t until he turned around, wondering how Mary was doing when he watched her jump from the top deck, arms spread out with a pistol in each and shot two men rushing Jean who had fallen to his knees holding his chest, blood seeping through his fingers._

_It was all it took, every last man left in a British uniform fell to their knees before the pirates and Edward sprinted through them, catching his feet in a puddle of blood before stopping away from the sight before him._

_“Just hold on, I can fix ya up.”_

_“Captain…I’ll be fine,” Jean was laying on the ship, and Mary was holding her hand over the wound in his chest. He looked around, the heads were bowed of all the pirates left alive from Kidd’s ship as they watched their quartermaster fall. He was a good man, Edward knew that and he turned to find Ade and throught of the idea of losing his most trusted ally on his Jackdaw._

_“Just hang with me man, please,” Mary’s voice cracked and Edward kneeled beside her, grabbing her shoulders as Jean smiled to them both before he gurgled on the blood spilling form his lips and his head fell to the side. Mary fell apart, she had tears running down her face leaving a trail of grime with them._

_“James, come on,” Edward whispered, trying to pull Mary up with him but instead she threw him off and stood, turning around sharply and walked towards a man on his knees who had a gun laying down beside him. Edward cringed, watching as she threw his hate off and lifted him, slamming him into the broken mast behind him._

_Her hidden blade slid into his throat before the body fell to her feet, her foot moved to slam into the body’s face. Captain Kidd was a demon, Edward had seen it himself but this was nothing more than an act for bloodlust. “Tie them all up like pigs, throw ‘em down below! We loot and it burns!” She screamed out, and he listened to the cheering._

_“James isn’t this a bit…inhumane?” He asked, only to have her look up at him with a look of disgust before brushing past him and going back to Jean’s body. He grabbed Ade, “Look take the men back to Nassau, if I’m not back in a months’ time come find me.”_

_“Where are you going captain?”_

_Edward turned, looking over to where Mary kneeled, Jean’s head in her lap as her men went around and murdered every last British soldier on this ship. “Someone’s got to fix Kidd, and I’m his best friend.”_

_“You’ll miss the treasure ship sir.”_

_“There will always be more gold.”_

_

Rhona snored, and it was driving Edward up a wall. The morning sunlight had only begun to filter through the cracks in the walls as Edward laid on his side, his fingers running through Mary’s dark hair as she slept by his side. It had been three days since their friend had joined them, and tomorrow morning a ship was coming to take them to wherever Edward wanted to go in search for his two girls.

Anne had informed them both she knew something was up, much to Mary’s horror. His pretty siren had turned bright red when Annie asked when they were getting married, and Rhona proudly claimed she had slept with them both. Mary promptly grabbed the nearest bottle and threw it straight at them both before coming back much later that night and crawling down next to him. Edward’s arm was healing fairly well but as every day passed he grew more worried over Jenny. She’d come to him to be with her father, and here she was gone from him.

His fingers trailed down over Mary’s scar, feeling every little indent when the other glared up at him, slapping his hand away. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and glared over to Rhona as her mouth fell open and a loud roar went through the room. “M’going to get something to eat.”

“I’ll come too.”

“Don’t need ya, I’ll bring ya food.”

“I’m going to be with you, not the food Mary.”

“To early for this Kenway,” Mary groaned as she reached up and tied her hair up into a tight bun, tying on her scarf before glaring down at him. She looked like James Kidd with tits, he supposed one day he’d be used to this. When she stood up he tried to follow, only to feel her hands shove him back down, sending him a harsh glare. “Sleep, want me to knock ya out?”

“Think I can sleep by myself lass.”

“Thought so, ya healing just fine Kenway,” She sent him a wink before turning to take her leave, her departure left him with a cold blanket, closing his eyes as he tried to let sleep fall over once more. Though perhaps she was right, soon he heard Anne’s voice in what seemed like he had only shut his eyes he soon felt a hand running through his hair. “But why would they take his daughter? She’s so innocent and young, he hardly even knows her.”

“Sounds to me like someone who knew her wanted to get him.”

“Pardon?” Anne’s voice asked after Rhona’s .

“Someone Kenway knows I mean, what do ya think Read?”

“I think you’re still a shit assassin, he’s awake. Kenway get up, we’re just about packed to leave.”

“That’s no way to talk to your future husband Read,” Edward heard Anne scream no as two bodies hit the floor and he sat up, looking around at what was going on. Anne had been playing his hair, but now she was laughing as Mary pinned Rhona down and was shooting her a firm glare.

“If ya continue to mock the nice thing I have going with Kenway, I will make the next few hours of your life absolutely miserable.”

“Lighten up Mary, god your bony get ya knees out of my thighs!” Rhona laughed, throwing Mary off and the other woman stood up, grabbing a bag and threw it at her friend.

“Get ‘im dressed, Annie and I have to say goodbye to Cilly. Make sure everything is ready to go in an hour.”

“Why do I have to get him dressed? He’s a fully functional grown man!” Rhona glared, turning to give Edward a grin. “Fancy meeting ya here Kenway.”

“Rhona why is our lovely Mary in such a foul mood.”

“Hm…breakfast didn’t go so well, she seems to have realized something she fears,” Edward raised an eyebrow, reaching over and grabbed the clothing out on the floor and with Rhona’s help began to dress himself.

“What’s that?”

“That you won’t listen to her, and are going to set sail to ya hideout. I tried tellin’ her ya have to do what you think is right but ya know her. Got a temper quicker than a match on kindling.”

“I won’t kill him, Ah Tabai.”

“Not about that, it’s about she thinks ya should trust her enough not to talk to him.”

“Sounds like she avoiding him.”

“She’s upset ya know? So am I. I don’t like the fact that she’s been alive all this time yet we didn’t know anything. Mary has always had an odd way of avoiding her fears. She used to hide behind James Kidd but now she has to be herself. She hasn’t been Mary Read around us before, think it scares her.”

Edward shook his head, sliding on his coat and getting up with Rhona. “Just how long have you two been friends?”

“Hm suppose it was when I joined the order, was lost in Tulum and she came by. Handsome lad asking if I needed help, ya can be sure I had her held me all the way to me cot. She trained me too, taught me how to hide and use my vision better than anyone else was able to. Ya can bet my surprise when I went to bed her and found out she didn’t have a cock,” Rhona laughed, clapping Edward on the back and grabbing a bag, swinging it over her shoulder as the door swung open.

“I do recall ya turning red and shoving me away to have a good cry,” Mary laughed, shoving a bowl in Edward’s good hand and gave him a firm glare. “Drink it. Cilly says her goodbyes, she’s a bit to upset right now to come say it herself. Annie stop ya flirting and let’s go.”

                The journey back to Havana took most of the day, and by the time Edward arrived to the bureau he was truly wiped out. Rhona was helping Anne settle down and he sat next to Mary in front of the fire, eating bread and sipping on broth. She hadn’t spoken much on their journey, though he could feel a fire about to burn through her.

                “Going to tell me why you look so tense?”          

                “It’s not that big of an issue Kenway.”

                “You should open up more.”

                “I am, have been.”

                “You’ve told me two stories about Haytham, and they both contradict one another. Which is true?”

                “The later, sounds a bit more fun to mumble on about things don’t it?”

                “I’d rather have the truth.”

                “Ya getting’ it now so shut ya gob man,” Mary shot a glare his way, throwing her bread to him. “Eat up.”

                “You need to eat as well.”

                “Aye but not as much as you. Where are we goin?”

                “Tulum, I have to- Mary get back here.”

                Edward rose, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him.

                “Why Tulum? I told ya he don’t have Jenny! Will ya stop being such a foul man and trust me!”

                “No but I have to see so myself! Why are you always questioning me Mary?” Edward shouted back at her, only to watch her yank her arm off and slam the door behind her.

_

            _Edward was sailing with her as she had her men dock at an old cove to fix up their ship. A storm was blowing in, a faint rain was starting to fall as she stood at the helm of her ship._

_“What I need of all of ya won’t be easy, but it must be done. We set our brother to the ocean, where Jean can rest in a peace one day we will all find. A vote must be taken care of as we repair our ship, a vote on quartermaster. I know it won’t be an eas-“Her voice faltered as she looked down the length of her boat, seeing Jean sitting at the end and waving to her, his stupid smile on his lips. She walked down the deck, her men giving her an odd look and she listened to Kenway tell them something._

_As suddenly as he came, he was gone in an instant. Mary stood there, looking confused as ever when a man grabbed her shoulder and she looked to her cook._

_“Captain, you alright lad?”_

_“M’fine…” She mumbled as he appeared at the entrance of the jungle on the beach. It took one second for her to shove her cook to the side and dive into the ocean, swimming to the beach and hearing someone follow her. Soon she was running over the sand, listening to Edward scream to her._

_“James! How much did you drink? Where are you going!?”_

_Mary sprinted through the jungle, diving underneath branches as her feet guided her through the jungle, chasing after something she could only see.  Edward was screaming her name but she didn’t care, she had seen him. Jean had been there, she was going to find him if it killed her._

_“Mary!”_

_“Leave me alone Kenway! I didn’t ask for ya help!” She shouted back to him, as she ran out of the jungle and the clearing revealed the temple se had been wanting to find, the one where Jean had found out her secret. Turning to look back to see Edward was just about on her she ran forward, running past the fallen ruins until she was at the temple itself and leapt, beginning her climb. It was faint but the blue orb was buzzing forward and she had to catch it._

_She was faster than Edward, and she was listening to him struggle behind her as she made her way to the top. The crackle of thunder boomed throughout the air as his fear of a storm was confirmed. It mattered not to her, the only thing that mattered was saying goodbye to her friend. It took an hour, longer than it should have when she finally reached the top and found her orb hovering there. It took the form her him, her dear quartermaster as she fell to her knees and reached out for him._

_“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.”_

_“Captain you have nothing to be sorry for,” Jean smiled, standing in front of her as she looked up to him. The rain had her drenched to the bone as she reached for him and he came down to her, only Jean melted into Edward and she threw him off, standing up and looking around in a daze of panic._

_“Mary stop this madness! You act like you’ve never lost someone before!”_

_“It shouldn’t have been him! Not him! He deserved a life longer than me! Ya don’t understand Kenway!”_

_“I understand completely!  You’re not the only one who lost their friend Mary! I lost Thatch!” Edward shouted at her and Mary looked over to him just as a bolt of lightning striked the ground just feet away from them and Edward was on top of her, so close their noses were brushing. “We have to get off of this, it isn’t safe!”_

_Mary shoved him off, pushing herself up as they crawled over the ledge and she slid over it, swinging her body into the top chamber of the temple and laid on the floor as Edward swung himself in and stared down at her. He soon was kneeling over her, pulling her falling red bandanna off and laid it beside them as he pulled her up and to his chest. “Lass, you know it’s alright to cry.”_

_“Men don’t cry, certainly not a captain.”_

_“I cry, I couldn’t stop when I watched him die. It doesn’t make you weak, it shows your human Mary. No one is here but me lass, let it out.” Edward tightened his hold on her and Mary leaned her cheek on his shoulder though her arms still hung by her side._

_“He was the first pirate I told, who knew ‘bout me. We were here, just a few chambers below. I came here hunting a Templar when I got shot in the chest. He had followed me, my stupid quartermaster. He dragged me I the room and tore my shirt open, then my binding and didn’t even so much as blink when my tits fell out. He just took the lead out and stitched me up but I passed out,” Mary whispered as Edward began to rub her back._

_“He did the right thing, didn’t tell your crew did he?”_

_“No…I woke up to find him making some sorry excuse of a tea with leaves he found nearby. Jean told me his story, how he came about on my ship and worked his way up to be voted my quartermaster by the men on my ship. I liked him don’t get me wrong, but I hadn’t seen the person he really was until that night when he took care of me. He was kind, compassionate, and an honest man. He wasn’t cut out to be a pirate, but he had heard I did a lot of secret work so he wanted to be on my ship. He could collect gold as a free man, but instead of doing a shit ton of pirate nonsense he could help me out on my assassin missions when I needed it.”_

_“But that night when I woke in a fever and my chest aching he didn’t once ask me my name or who I was. It was ‘Captain Kidd you should lay back down’ or ‘Captain, sir, you need to drink more tea to stop the infection.’ I told him, and he listened to it all. Who I was, that I’m Mary Read a person I sometimes forget I am. All he did was compliment my tattoo and helped me tie my shirt loosely since binding with a wound wouldn’t be possible.  For the past four years he’s been the closest thing to family since I found the assassins. He had a girl he loved, he’d tell me about her when we’d get pissed in my cabin,” By now she realized her cheeks were wet and Edward had stopped his rubbing to listen._

_“He was going to ask her to marry him two months from now, when I was done with him for this hunt. I asked him to stay with me, that I’d let him go once I was done. I was selfish and now it’s cost him his life. What kind of captain am I?” Mary asked as she leaned back, staring over to Edward he reached out and brushed her hair behind her ears._

_“A fine one, who trusted a man with your life. A pirate’s life is a dangerous one Mary, he knew that.”_

_“And he wanted out, but I asked him to stay! I had no right! I was afraid of sailing without him! Ya don’t find men like him Kenway, good honest men who want the best for their crew. I knew if I died hunting that man on the man of war he’d get my crew out and to safety! He wasn’t supposed to fall! Not next to me, not by my hand!” Edward looked away from her as she screamed at him, watching him stand he reached out his hand and Mary looked up to him, though she took it._

_“Rain’s stopped, come here lass.”_

_Mary followed him, as the two of them walked out of the chamber and down the steps until they were outside and the run shone over the ruined temple. Everything was glistening from the quick rain storm as a rainbow was off over the jungle set in the mist, and she felt Edward push her forward._

_“He was where he was supposed to be Mary, by your side. He told me enough when I was hurt on your ship all those months ago. He was happiest sailing by your side, being the one you depended on. He respected you more than anyone else, and I’m sure he’d rather die protecting you than find out you died when he wasn’t there. Not a day goes by where I don’t think of Thatch, and how I miss him. If I would have been quicker would he still be here? We can’t ponder these questions lass, we have to accept fate as it happens. He’s gone now Mary, and you chasing a ghost won’t bring you happiness.”_

_Mary stood next to him, hugging herself as she listened to his words. She looked over the valley they were cradled in, watched life move on as the hallow pit in her chest only grew larger. “I just…I just wanted to say thank you, and goodbye. He was a brother to me,” She whispered as she walked over and sat on the edge, looking down towards the ground as Edward sat beside her._

_“He knows Mary, I’m sure of it.”_

___

If there was one thing Edward hated most about fighting with Mary, it was that she would run off to be by herself. Rhona wasn’t helping him, she and Anne had fully taken Mary’s side on this one and he had never wanted to be so far away from women in his life. So he took it upon himself to go out looking for her, and soon found her perched up by the beach in a tree smoking a pipe. He climbed up up, stayed a bit away from her but he knew she was watching him.

“I want to talk to you.”

“Ya sorry for being an arse, I get it. I’m sorry for questioning your manhood,” Mary mumbled as she packed her pipe again.

“It is there, you’ve felt it.”

“Aye, it was rather small though wasn’t it? Must be why your ego used to be so large. Compensating for something ‘eh Kenway?” She finally turned and looked to him, giving him a small smile.

“You’re right you know, usually are.”

“Not all the time, just mostly when it comes to ya.”

 “I saw you, after I thought you’d died.”

                “Did ya now?” Mary tilted her head to look over to him, lifting her pipe to her lips.

                “Aye, I wasn’t in a right…state of mind. I saw you and Caroline and you both spoke the truth to me.”

                “If it makes ya feel better I don’t recall finding you while I was sleeping though I did dream of ya.”

                “I dreamed of you every night and it hasn’t been until recently that they have been even remotely pleasant.”

                “So what did we say to ya?” She breathed out her smoke into circles, leaning back against the tree. Edward couldn’t tell if she was amused by his dreaming or rather asking to be nice, though Mary wasn’t one to say things for people to think of her fondly. She spoke the honest truth, something he needed.

                “She threw it in my face that I had left her, abandoned her for years into chasing my own selfish dream. You though, by God what you said to me shook me to the core. ‘There is no one in your life left to care for’…how true those words were. I achieved fame, glory, and gold yet there I stood at the helm of my ship,” Edward laughed at himself before grabbing the branch underneath of himself until his knuckles turned white, gritting his teeth. “Courage was what I told myself, what I was fighting for but you were right. I was spiteful, I was greedy, and I’ve ruined so many lives from it.”

                “Least you’ve learned from it. Ya can’t sit here and talk about what ya should have done, what could have been. Past is over now Edward, it’s time to forgive yourself.”

                “I can’t lass.”

                “Ya can, come on down,” Mary dumped out her pipe, putting it in her coat as she and Edward climbed off the tree. He slid down, watching her land next to him and he sighed, gripping his hands together until he watched her lay her own over his. “If ya wanted pity ya shouldn’t be fancy’n me.”

                “If I wanted pity I would love Annie, I want the reality. I can’t forgive myself for what I’ve done to Caroline, what I’ve gotten Jenny into, and the pain I must have caused you.”

                “Tosh ya didn’t give me any pain besides a few headaches from how stupid ya were. I may not be all soft words and touches but if there is one thing I can do for ya, it’s have your back. I’ve always been there for ya Kenway, even when ya didn’t look for me.”

                “That’s the problem I suppose, I was always looking for you. I hated that you and I didn’t run into one another more often when you told me your secret. Whenever we did see each other you were rescuing me or we were off on an adventure together.”

                “That was spending time together.”

                “I wish I would have been man enough to tell you how I felt, you scared me shitless lass. How could I ever tell you how I felt without you laughing in my face? Why did it take you coming back to me after death to feel brave again?” Edward whispered his words, a hand coming up to gently caress Mary’s cheek.

                “Ya know by now, the slight order of our creed. Ah Tabai acknowledged me a few years back as being a master assassin if ya will, very good at what I do but nothing more. Now why would I have to show my tits to some guards’ way back in Kingston when I took ya to that manor? Ya may be thinking you’re the only one who felt keen on me, but I was very keen on you as well. We all have fears Kenway, perhaps it took my death to show you your own.”

                “If you wouldn’t have died would you have ever told me how you felt?”

                “If ya would have joined my creed five years ago would we have been in that prison to begin with?” Her words felt like a slap in his face and Edward cringed, letting his hand fall from her face. “Everything happens for a reason Edward, stop dwelling on the past.”

                “I can say the same to you Mary. Anne told me what happened on the ship to Port Royal, how they tied you up on a mast and beat you bloody until the sailed to port. But that’s not what ruined you, you’re the strongest woman I know. Why do you let that prison haunt you?”

                “Anne needs to stop running her god damn mouth,” Mary crossed her arms, turning to leave but Edward grabbed her, pulling her to his chest as he glared down at her.

                “Tell me.”

                “We came to talk about ya not me. Ya should be thinking about where your daughter is and where we sail first not about my life!”

                “You are my life now Mary! Why don’t you get that!? I want us to be a family. Jenny, Amara, and you. But that can’t happen until you open up!”

                “I have opened up Kenway! I told ya bits about me just the other night, about how I joined the creed!”

                “Bits though! Exactly what you just said Mary!” Their tempers were flared and as she tried to shove him off he held on, slamming her body into the tree that they had been up moments ago.

                “Let me go,” Her words were low, her eyes narrowed and she was gritting her teeth. Edward had never seen her so ready to kill him but he was so damn determined to get this information out of her.

                “Tell me Mary. Let me help you.”

                “Forcing me to do anything won’t get ya what ya want Kenway. You let me go before I skin ya alive.”

                “I’ve helped you before, I got you through Jean’s death didn’t I? We spent a week together in some bloody temple just so ya could get over it! Why don’t you think I can help you with the prison?”

                “We have bigger things to be worrying about!”

                “We’re sailing for home, if you’re right and Ah Tabai doesn’t have my girls then we go from there!”

                “He don’t have them, I’ve told ya this.”

                “I have to make certain, Mary we’re sailing in the morning. Are we going to board a ship with our tempers flared or will you let me help you! It doesn’t make you weak,” Edward had stopped shouting at her and she had stopped fighting. She simply stared at him, as if she was judging him for holding her against her will.

                “They came to Annie and I a few days after they threw us in them cells, just long enough so we were dying of thirst. They had water, and a half loaf of bread for us both only they went into Anne’s cell. She screamed and cried and I told them to stop what they were doing to her, and come for me instead. Ya seen Kenway,” She spat his name like a dirty word, throwing him off of her as his grip had loosened in shock that she was finally telling him. “I’m not soft, I don’t have nice big tits or motherly hips that can swoon a man into telling me what he wants just by watching me walk. I’ve got one thing that makes me a woman and that’s all they needed. I told them if they’d leave Annie alone, they could take me instead. So if ya so obsessed with finding out why I’ve shut ya affection down, why I try to avoid your compliments, and why I never wanted ya to find out then have a listen. Four men to a group, two shift changes a day, and only one woman available to them in our cell block.”

                Edward stood still, to stunned by the information he was being told to do much of anything. Mary was always so worried about protecting her friends that even in a prison she wouldn’t let her morals go. “How often?”

                “Every day till I was big in the belly. Do I repulse ya now Kenway? Are ya happy with yourself? I did what I had to do for Anne even though it made me weak. You don’t know pain until the sixth cock of the day is ramming into ya while his friends hold ya limbs down. I’ve never wanted to die in my life, but I wished for death in that prison. So there ya go Kenway, get me through this. Fix me,” She snapped at him, walking past him until he found his wits. Edward jogged over to her, grabbing her arms and leaned down as he pressed a kiss to her lips. He felt her go rigid so he stepped back, letting her go in an instant.

                “You’re not weak, you’re not broken, and you certainly don’t repulse me. You’re a better person than anyone in this world and you deserve to be loved. You can stop shoving me away, stop hiding from me, and just let me in a little. You’re Mary Read, one of the most infamous pirates to sail the West Indies and those men who did that to you are buried in a hole since I made sure not a guard in that prison was left standing before I left it.”

                “Why are ya so damn set on me? I’ve done nothing but shout at ya since I met you.”

                “You’re the only person who ever saw the person I could be, the man I am today. I owe everything to you. No woman deserves being raped Mary, but it’s what you’ve been telling me all night. The past is in the past, it’s time to move on. I’m not going to rape you. You’re beautiful, you’re intelligent, and you’re brave and wise beyond your years. You’re my mentor.”

                Mary looked away from him so he reached out, gently pulling her forward again and simply wrapped his arms around her, running his hand along her back. “Let me in, let’s find our daughters and start a new life. The age of piracy is gone, let’s move on from it lass.”


	11. Eternal Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A big thank you as always to everyone who has been following this story. This chapter focuses more on their current time and less on their past, hope you like it!

_“Get him another!” Jack roared over the crowd as Edward and Mary sat across from one another, both grinning as another shot of rum was placed in front of them, tossing their heads back as they downed it. Edward wasn’t sure when this had happened, but somehow throughout the night at the pub in Kingston he had found himself in a drinking contest with none other than James Kidd. Anne sat between them, grinning as her two friends tried to drink the other out of consciousness. Jack was there of course, his hands hadn’t left Anne’s breasts aside from shouting for more drinks._

_“What’s the matter Kenway? Feeling dizzy?”_

_“Hardly mate,” Edward was though, and his head was starting to feel heaving. As fate would have it, three more shots later his world snapped and his body fell forward onto the table as the crowd cheered for Mary’s victory._

_Edward woke though, on the beach overlooking his Jackdaw with his head in Mary’s lap, and she was Mary not Kidd now._

_“You didn’t did you?”_

_“Wasn’t going to do it, just a threat,” She told Anne, her fingers running through his hair as he laid there, wincing at the sunlight._

_“Unman him, that’s a bit extreme. I for one wouldn’t mind riding him, he’s a fine man and you’d just cut off his manhood.”_

_“Just to scare him, don’t talk of fucking Kenway, Annie. He might take ya up on it. I did wink though, at the end to show him it was a joke.”_

_“That isn’t even funny! I’ll unman you..”_

_“Unman ya, say it right Annie,” Edward sat up, rubbing his head and groaning as Mary pushed a beer in his chest._

_“Drink.”_

_“I can’t believe a woman beat me.”_

_“I beat you in many things, drinking can be added to the ‘why Mary Read is better than Edward Kenway’ list.”_

_“And who is keeping up with that?”_

_“Oh I am,” Anne smiled, and turned to laugh with Mary. “Are you mocking Mary’s accent?”_

_“A bit, she talks funny.”_

_“Ya  Welsh! Ya lot fuck sheep!” Mary laughed, punching him in his arm as he shot her another glare, drinking half his ale and moving to sit beside her._

_“I’ve never, and I had a sheep farm. Nasty rumor.”_

_“I think it’s hilarious,” Anne added in, reaching over and giving him some bread. “Jack is passed out in the tavern, you did well Edward but Mary drank ya under the table. She even carried you up to bed.”_

_“You did?”_

_“Someone has to watch over ya. Mine as well be me eh? I’m always looking out over ya while you’re drunk, gotta learn to keep it together Kenway.”_

               

_

It was the slamming of a door that woke Edward, sitting up and holding out a knife to see who the intruder was. As fate would have it, Mary was stumbling into his room, holding onto the wall as she slid down it with a bottle grasped in her hand.

                “Mary?”

                “Been lookin for ya Kenway.”

                “You sent me to bed hours ago, nearly dawn now. Are you drunk?”

                “Bit pissed eh, needed to forget.”

                “Forget what?” He moved now, reaching over to shove the blanket off and sat up to watch her. She slid down the wall and fell over to sit on her ass, tipping back the bottle and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

                “Prison. Haunts me. Had to tell ya all about it didn’t I? So everything is all fresh in my mind.”

                “So you got pissed.”

                “Logical thing to do ain’t it? Been thinking of us as well. What we gona do now? Get our daughters, settle down and have more babies. Ain’t me Kenway, I’m not fit to be a mother.”

                “Mary we’ll talk of this when you’re sober.”

                “Then Annie, my pretty little song bird, goes on ‘bout you wanting to go to England. You go to England alone mate, ya won’t have me by your side.”

                “That was before I knew you were dead.”

                “Why were you goin there?” Mary looked over to him, her eyes were bloodshot as she played with the neck of the bottle. “Ya had to watch Annie.”

                “Anne is capable of watching her back, she’s grown a lot in the past two years. Mary drop this talk, let’s go to sleep.”

“Just amuse me for a moment alright? What would ya have done, in England,” Mary leaned against the wall, tilting her head back as he watched her gulp the rum like a babe to it’s mother’s teat.

                “Buy a home, try to raise Jenny the best I could have by myself, and work with the Assassin’s over there.”

                “Would ya have? Truly?”

                “For you.”

                “Ya would surely forget ‘bout me sooner than ya like to think. Love is a funny thing Kenway. One moment we swear that we will never love again and yet here we sit.”

                “What are you getting at? Mary your drunk.”

                “I mean look at me,” She laughed, going for another drink and pouted when the bottle ran dry. She simply tossed it over to him and he set it on the nightstand. She was pissed, he hadn’t seen her this drunk before. Perhaps pushing her to talk had been his mistake, and now he’d have to deal with it for the remainder of the night. “I promised Haytham I would never, ever love again. When I found out he died I…I lost it. I’ve pushed everyone back for so long and then I met ya, twat of a pirate ya were sitting in the Old Avery glaring at me. Who was this fuckin’ blond mate starin’ for? But ya were…ya took me breath away. My best friend, I had found someone to trust again. But by the time I knew it, we had parted ways and ended up in a prison too far away to talk to.” 

                “You should allow yourself to love again.”

                “I have, and ya would have to is what I’m getting’ at Kenway.”

                “I’ve spent two years trying to get over you, think we both know I wouldn’t have gotten over it. I may have married to give Jenny a mother, but I don’t think I could love. I loved Caroline, I did. But the love I have for you is more powerful than I ever thought I would experience.”

                “Tosh, m’nothing special Edward. M’a lass who couldn’t accept a life of fucking for money so I put on some trousers and threw me hair up.”

                Edward stood up from the bed and walked over to where she sat against the far wall. Her cheeks were rosy red, and her eyes were glued to him like a hawk stalking its prey. He fell to his knees before her, taking her hands in his own and kissed them both. “You’re incredibly brave for what you did, not most woman could have done half the things you’ve accomplished.”

                “Annie can, taught her myself. Stupid girl she is though Kenway, always runnin’ after men that aren’t good for her. I told her Jack was good for nothin’ yet there we were on his ship.”

                “You have to move on from the prison Mary, Anne and I both have. It’s tim-“

                “Ya well easy for ya lot to say. I was caged, put on display like some rag doll. Everything I had fought against my whole life caught up to me in my cell. Having to be in the woman’s block, having to strip and be watched as I changed, having to spread my legs for any man that so much as pleased to have a nice fuck, or perhaps it was having to give birth to a child I should never have had,” Mary pulled her hands away from his as she shot him another glare. “I want to forget, but every time I sleep I dream of good ol’ Port Royal. I just…if I would have died I wanted to thank ya for letting me see the stars before I did. Quite fond of them.”

                “Lass, I’ll help you get through this. Come on Mary, let’s get some rest.”

                “No, I want more drink. All the times I’ve had to watch of ya while you were pissed, time to cash in a few favors.”

                “I think if you drink more you’ll pass out. How much have ya had?”

                “Hm…bottle and a half suppose. All Rhona has,” Mary chuckled to herself as Edward sighed, reaching out and gently cupping her cheek with his hand to grasp her attention.

                “Come to bed with me.”

                “Ya have no idea how much I want to. I just want to throw ya down and ride ya till I can’t move again. But every time I think about having a cock back in me I feel the cold from my cell come back,” Mary whispered as her arms found their way around his neck and Edward gulped, unsure what to do with her.

                “I meant sleep, let’s sleep. I’ll hold ya an-“

                “What’s wrong Kenway? Isn’t this what ya like the most about your lasses?” She whispered to him as her legs wrapped around his hips and soon he found himself falling to his ass with Mary straddling him, pressing kisses along his jawline. “I want to try it, see how far I can get.”

                “Not while you’re drunk, you’ll never forgive me. Mary please.”

                “I will, not much ya could do for me to hate ya,” She pressed a kiss to his ear as he felt his left hand be grabbed as she placed it inside her jacket and on his palm he could feel the hard flash of her nipple poking him. His mind was trying to maintain focus on getting her off but every other part of him was screaming to take her, to have his Mary finally in his arms.

                “Mary,” Edward said her name as she moved her hips over his own, a sweet friction from the movement caused his toes to curl. “M-Mary get off of me.”

                “I think ya want this, just have a try. Might not even make it that far,” As she moved to kiss him he finally cursed himself and grabbed her arms, shoving her away from him so he could grab her face but get her damn hips off of his own.

                “You will regret this in the morning, I know you. You’re drunk, not in the right state of mind to be working on what happened in the prison. I want to make love to you Mary, but I want you to remember it. Maybe if you hadn’t been raped I could do this, but not now. Not when you barley can walk.”

                Those eyes were back on him but instead of the fight he thought would come she just deflated, falling against his chest and nuzzling her nose into his neck. “M’sleepy Kenway, if we ain’t gona fuck then let’s sleep.” Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up, pulling her up with him and ignoring the throb of his left arm where his wound was healing over. He helped her walk over to the cot Rhona had lent him and laid her down, lying next to her and pulling Mary to his chest.  

                He was so sure she was sleeping when he felt her wrap her own arms around his chest and felt the faintest kiss on his chin, “G’night Edward.”

                She had been so sweet and kind as she slept, but Edward knew Mary’s morning would be no treat for either of them. She woke him, shoving his arms off of her as she groaned and held on to her stomach. He groaned, glaring over to her but as her one hand slid over her mouth he sat up and rushed across the room to grab a water bucket propped in the corner. Coming to sit beside her he set it in her lap, running his hands to pull her black, beaded locks back as she held on to the bucked and threw up her nightly adventure.

                “Shh, just get it out Mary,” Edward whispered to her, leaning in to kiss her shoulder as she gasped for air, setting the bucket down on the floor and fell back onto her back, glaring over to him.

                “I…I don’t get sick when I drink.”

                “You drank too much.”

                “I can drink more than I did last night.”

                “You haven’t drank like that in ages though I’m assuming. Did you drink in Aruba?” She glared over to him, which let him know he was right. He couldn’t help but chuckle which earned him a firm punch on his shoulder. He laid back down beside her and laid his hand on her stomach, gently rubbing it above the shirt she wore. “Remember last night?”

                “Bits. Where is my coat?”

                “You came in here wearing what you have own, no idea.”

                “…and my vest. What did I do last night? I drank with Rhona, she went to bed, then I came in here and I-“Suddenly her brown eyes were wide and she shoved him nearly off the bed as she scrambled to stand on the other side. “That didn’t happen. Kenway forget it.”

                “Forget what?” Edward wasn’t going to pick on her, not about something so intimate that seemed to terrify her. He got up and walked over to her, pulling her to his chest and rubbed her back. “It was nothing, we did nothing. We simply slept.”

                “I didn’t wake to a nightmare, must have been the drink,” Mary shoved him away yet again as she ran her hands through her hair, grabbing the bucket and walked over to the window and yanked it open, tossing its contents out into the air as their door was opened by none other than Anne who stared at them both before grinning.

                “Have a nice time last night Mary? Edward?”

                “Anne she’s hungover don-“

                “And you! Stop ya teasing me constantly about him! He’s just Kenway!”

                “Just Kenway? I’m an honorable man now! I could have slept with you last night but I didn’t.”

                “Not fucking me don’t make ya a knight Kenway, just makes ya a decent human being,” Mary grumbled, walking over to Anne and shot her a glare before storming from the room. Anne was still giggling to herself as she shut his door and leaned against it.

                “Our new ship is here. The captain wants to meet with you to go over come things.”

                Edward cursed under his breath, walking over to where he had his coat and guns pile din the corner and began to dress. “He’s not staying on board is he?”

                “No, seems he’s staying here till we give him his ship back. He’s a pretty thing, Rhona seems fond of him.”

                “I need male friends. I’m tired of this talk of handsome men.”

                “Unless it’s about you,” Anne smiled, she grabbed his boots by the door and handed them to him. “Is Mary okay?”

                “She just drank too much, and tried to sleep with me is all. I wouldn’t allow it.”

                “You’re a good man Edward, now hurry up! We have a little girl to find.”

_

_“Are you so sure about this?” Edward perched himself on the top a mast, looking underneath as Mary was climbing up to join him. She was laughing, her hair blowing in the wind._

_“Aye, wouldn’t send ya up here for a laugh. Least wouldn’t join ya for a laugh. Move ya fat arse over,” She sat up with him, feet dangling over the thick wood as the sail blew out in front of them. “You made a grave mistake, telling me ya fear heights.”_

_“I don’t mind them, I climb ships constantly but just sitting up here like you do is insane. Can we go back down?”_

_“Not yet.”_

_“What am I getting out of this?”_

_“A sense of accomplishment. Now get up, we’re walking over to the edge now, over the sea,” Mary smiled back to him, standing up and spreading her arms out as the wind blew over them. Edward slowly stood, catching his balance as he walked behind her until they were at the edge.  He placed his hands on her hips as she leaned back against him, her eyes were close enjoying the chilly wind that blew over them. “Isn’t this nice?”_

_“You do realize, when you told me you wanted to show me something I didn’t think I’d find myself a moments away from death.”_

_“I want ya to look at the bigger picture here, what do you see?”_

_Edward looked around him, the sea was all he could see besides the setting sun. But his eyes fell back to Mary who was smiling as he held on to her, and he couldn’t help but smile as well, even if the idea of looking down was giving him a sick stomach._

_“The ocean.”_

_“Look harder.”_

_“Is this a riddle again? You know I don’t like them.”_

_“You’re always so busy, rushing about to find ya next treasure. Don’t ya ever take time to enjoy the beauty in our lives? Our home is a beauty that some people on dream of. The blue waters, the sunsets, the stars, the palm trees. Ya have to stop once in a while Kenway.”_

_“Is this another lesson?”_

_Mary turned around slowly and he held his arms around her lower waist as she looked up to him, reaching up to poke his cheeks. “I want you to realize there is more to this world then just ya and ya money.”_

_“You tell me that all the time, why did we have to have this talk up here?”_

_“Because you’re focused on me. Your eyes haven’t left me since we got halfway up your ship. Will ya try to change? Ya need to stop chasing gold and be happy.”_

_“I need gold to be happy, you don’t get it.”_

_“No what I get is your content living a life without anyone you love left in it. Ya will lose all ya friends if you keep being so greedy.”_

_“Nonsense, you won’t leave me. Think of all the adventures we’ve been on.”_

_“Who is to say I’ll always be here? Every day is a blessing Kenway, tomorrow isn’t promised especially to those in my work.”_

_“Assassins.”_

_“Aye, my family. Now I want ya to trust me.”_

_“I do, god I do can we go down now? Doesn’t take that long to cut a flag down when I take ships.”_

_Mary couldn’t help but smile as she took his hands and took a step back, slowly pulling him to her as they stood on the edge. “Close your eyes.”_

_“Why?” He asked her as she held on to him and fell backwards. Edward stared at her as she laughed, lifting her arms out as they fell off the boat and towards the water. It seemed to take so long, his arms tightly holding onto her waist as she smiled to him. The water rushed to meet them and he let her go, swimming up to find her still chuckling at him._

_“That wasn’t funny Read.”_

_“It was, calm down Kenway. Look ya men have come to find out why ya were holding James Kidd as we fell off ya boat.”_

_“Why did you do this? Fuck Mary this wasn’t even a joke.”_

_“M’nervous is all. Following Annie on Jack’s ship has me worried. I just wanted one last laugh with ya is all before ya go off chasing ya gold.”_

_“I’ll see you again, stop talking like your about to die.”_

_“Just got a bad feeling is all, just promise me one thing Kenway.”_

_“And what’s the lass?”_

_“Find a family, be happy. Find what truly makes you feel at home and I assure ya it won’t be gold.”_

 

_

                “When’s the last time you wore a dress?” Edward called out to Mary as she leaned against the railing, gazing up into the stars with her pipe in her hand. She didn’t look towards him, merely shook her head.

                “Why’s that matter?”

                “Just curious is all, you seem so comfortable in trousers. Wouldn’t a skirt feel better?”

                “Same could be said for ya Kenway. You wear trousers constantly, wouldn’t a skirt give a nice breeze?”

                He laughed, walking to lean beside her and stared up to the colourful sky above them. The stars twinkled in the black sky, purples and pink lit the way as they swirled over the black canvas. “Do you believe in God? Looking up at this sky makes me question him.”

                “I don’t, but I am fond of this sky.  Finally come to talk to me?”

                “Been figuring out this here ship, working with Annie while you sat up on the crow’s nest and smoked.”

                “Ate up there too now. Hungover today mate, wanted to be left alone till I felt better. You know been thinking, there was a ship in Havana. It looked close to the one I over took to get to Kingston, and that my friend took to get to you. I went on board while you talked to the crew and spoke to a few men but I didn’t recognize any of them and they didn’t know who Victoria was. I could of sworn that was the ship though, perhaps my head’s a bit more fuzzy then I thought.”

                “Why would it matter?”

                “Be nice to talk to her, she did help me get to ya,” Mary muttered as she leaned against his arm and played with his wrist, her fingers tracing over the red fabric he kept tied around it.

                “Are you growing nervous?”

                “I am. Not only my mentor I have to talk to, but Amara is there. She don’t even know I’m her mother, not fit to be one either.”

                “Perhaps you’re more fit than I am to be a father.”

                “You’ll be a fine father Kenway, you’re naturally good at it. Annie told me you gave her flowers when ya first met Jenny.”

                “I did, her mother was fond of them…I assumed she would be as well.”

                “It probably made her day, her dashing father handing her flowers.”

                “And now she’s missing from me,” Edward turned, his hand reaching out to cup Mary’s cheek although the other simply shoved him off, making her way to the wheel.

                “Get some sleep, I’ll watch tonight.”

                Edward watched over Mary during the next week as she grew more and more nervous as the Great Inagua began to loom in the distance.  She wasn’t avoiding him, yet she wasn’t coming to him either. She would sit up in her nest watching over the ocean and wouldn’t come down until Annie would scream at her to come eat.

                As the island was spotted she came down her ladder, and walked up to where he and Anne stood. She looked much the same as she had when she entered the prison, though she had a black bandanna tied around her neck. Edward let go of the wheel, letting Anne take it as the came into the front port. There would be no sense in hiding, and if his Jackdaw was going to be here it would be in the front bay.

                Edward stood next to her as they came into port, she was leaning against the rail biting her lip as they watched the assassin’s point at the ship, trying to figure out who was leading her into their base. Some pirates stopped their drinking and joined in, but Edward noted the only thing that mattered to him: his Jackdaw was not here, his little girl was still missing. Mary grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her.

                “Jenny ain’t here, told ya that. But I want ya to come with me on the island.”

                “I wouldn’t let you do it alone even if you asked me to stay. I don’t like your mentor anymore.”

                “Ah Tabai is my problem, keep ya self behind me alright?”

                “Oh I’ll make sure Edward stays with me,” Anne smiled as the men docked up, grabbing his hand and pulling him along off the ship. “We’ll stay by your side, and only interfere if you’re in danger. Isn’t that right Edward?”

                “Why are you always on her side?” He sighed, watching Mary walk ahead of them but stay close. She didn’t look to anyone, not to the pirates who knew her face as the dead Mary Read, not to the assassins who stared and gaped as an old friend walked through them, and she didn’t stop when he asked her to slow down.

                She was walking to his house, which he noticed had smoke billowing from the chimney. Someone had made themselves a home there, and he was sure it was their friend. He and Anne kindly asked people to give Mary space, and he regretted bringing her through the front where everyone could see her. He could feel some of their pain, young people around his own age were watching their old friend walk by and even a young lad reached out to her but stopped, turning away to walk back into his group of friends.

                The assassins had mourned her death like he had, and if Ah Tabai had known all along she was alive then he hadn’t told a single one of them. Mary kept on walking until she was at his front door where she grabbed the door handle, gripping it with such force he was sure she was about to rip it off his hinges, though she finally sighed, turning it and opening it.

                Ah Tabai leaned against the table in the center of his great room, holding an apple as he stared face to face with Mary. Edward felt Anne grab his arm, looking down to see her shake her head slightly.

                “Where is my daughter?” Was the first thing Mary asked him as she stood in front of her mentor, who sat his apple beside him and stared Mary up and down, shaking his head.

                “In due time Mary, we have to talk.”

                “You’ve no right to talk to me. You took her after ya left her on a plantation for two years.”

                “She was safe there.”

                “Safe to be a slave, safe to rot away in some shack. Ya have a new thing for letting people rot in shacks don’t ya mentor?”

                Ah Tabai shook his head, pulling back his hood and gave Mary a look of sadness as his eyes yearned for her to look at him. But Mary was gripping her hands into fists as she stood before him, staring at the ground. “Mary-“

                “I’m not ya toy Ah Tabai. You had no right. Telling them I was dead when ya sent me to Aruba and then informing me I had lost them both! I knew ya hated my pirate life but this was a bit too far don’t ya think?”

                “Mary plea-“

                “I AIN’T FUCKING DONE YET!” Mary screamed at him as she turned, grabbing a flower vase and threw it at Ah Tabai’s feet, leaning against the wall and running her hands through her hair. “You took two years of my life away. All that shit ‘bout me working my way up to become a master was just shit. Ya could never accept I wanted to be on a ship as well, even if I did all my fair share.”

                “Your pirate life nearly got you killed.”

                “But it was my life! Ya don’t get to rule it! Why did you do it?”

                “Mary calm dow-”

                “I trusted you,” Mary whispered her words as her arms fell, looking over to him and Edward’s heart snapped. She was crying, a sight he rarely saw but every time he did he could feel his chest tighten. Anne was still beside him, looking over to her friend with a yearning to reach out to her that Edward truly understood at this moment. “Ya were like the father I never had. I fought for you, I trained with you, I ate with you, and I loved ya like my own family. You tell these two I’m dead and ship me off to rot on some island like I don’t matter!”

                “I didn’t know you were alive Mary!” Ah Tabai finally lost his patience and stared at her, and Edward couldn’t help but snort at that. “It’s true. I took you to the shaman since you didn’t feel the cold of death, I sent you with him and the assassin Victoria to look over you but I received word shortly after you had slipped past us for good and had joined your brothers and sisters in the sky.”

                Edward couldn’t help but roll his eyes, what true nonsense was he spitting now? But he watched Mary lean off the wall and walk over to her old mentor, standing in front of him.

                “Victoria told me everything, she brought me back up here to Kingston before coming to find Kenway and Anne. She told me ya didn’t want me around till she got word to bring me back.”

                “Mary, I have her letter in my home.  It explains that one year and nine months ago I lost you for good. I’ve been mourning you just like your friends have, I’ve treated them like my own family, and all to be accused of betraying you.”

                “But it don’t make sense. Someone is lying here and it ain’t me. I know where I’ve been for two years, in Aruba.”

                “You said Victoria took you here? She delivered the message to Edward Kenway?”

                “Yes but-“

                “Mary, Victoria couldn’t have done this. She was sick, going with the shaman to Aruba to heal just like you. She had lost a leg in a fight with a Templar and was going there to heal. She couldn’t have been the woman to give Edward his letter.”

                “Victoria isn’t missing a leg mentor.”

                “Yes she is, Mary Aruba was a great healing place for our people. I knew the women there could wake you from your rest, so I sent you there. I did it in secret as to not get their hopes up, and when I received news you had passed I was glad I didn’t give anyone but myself false hope. Edward hid you from me in fear I did this to you, but I assure you I only wanted to see you for myself.”

                Mary stared down at her feet, only raising her gaze after a moment and to Edward’s shock she threw her arms around his neck and held on to him tightly, and he held on to her back. “Well…this Victoria person has been mistaken for another then?” He asked, watching them part as Mary turned around and looked at him.

                “I suppose so.”

                “You can’t seriously be thinking of forgiving him Mary.”

                “He’s done nothing wrong, he wouldn’t lie to me. Trust me Kenway.”

                Edward sighed, looking down to Anne who glared at him until he nodded. As they stood a door opened and Edward turned, watching in shock as a little girl peeked her head out. She had long flowing black hair just past her shoulders, and bright blue eyes that could have been his own. Her skin was an olive colour, much like Mary’s as she came out, and holding onto a doll one of the assassin’s must have made her. She was the spitting image of the little girl in his dream, who would come running to him as Mary leaned against their home with a smile on her face.

                He stared at the little girl as she came over to Ah Tabai and looked at the three of them standing before her, and Mary seemed to have frozen in her place.

                “Amara, this is the woman I’ve been telling you about.”

                Mary stared down at the beautiful little girl who was looking up at her in such curiosity Edward couldn’t help but want to shove Mary down to touch her daughter.  “Why did you take her?”

                “It was the only way to talk, to bring you three here.”

                Edward shot him a glare but stopped when Mary fell to her knees and reached out, cupping the child’s cheek gently.

                “Good evening.”

                “Hi,” Amara whispered, holding out her doll to Mary.

                Mary smiled to her, placing her other hand on the doll, “Your friend?”

                “Mhm! Ah Tibi gave me.”

                “She’s beautiful, just like you,” Mary whispered, handing Amara back her doll and Edward watched the little girl tilt her head.

                “Why sad?” She whispered, reaching out after setting her doll down and touched Mary’s cheeks, trying to wipe the wetness from them.

                “I’m not.” Mary laughed, reaching up and held the little girls hands in her own. “I’ve been waiting to meet ya for a long time. I’m sorry it’s taken so long.”

                “Why sorry? For sad?”

                Mary picked her up and held on to her tightly, and Edward finally made his move to be near her. He watched Ah Tabai walk off to talk to Anne as he placed his hand on Mary’s lower back, smiling at the little girl who he’d seen a thousand times in his day dreams.

                “I’m your mother.”

                “Mummy died, Ms. Cilly watch me.” Amara whispered, staring at Mary in confusion.

                “Ms. Cilly sent me, I came looking for you.”

                “Who you?” Amara had turned to look at Edward and he laughed, leaning in and kissed Mary’s temple as she rubbed her daughter’s back.

                “He’s your father. We’ve come home, we found you.”

 


	12. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I had it posted on my blog, the reason behind the delay, but I know some of you don't know what that is lol I was in a car accident last Tuesday, but I'm okay now! You guys are seriously amazing, I love talking to you all and your reviews make my days so much more brighter! I hope you like this next chapter!

_James Kidd hadn’t always been the woman of his life, in fact there was a time when Edward was quite positive James was simply his greatest friend. From the time James bought him those three whores as an apology from when they first met, the two became quite close._

_Perhaps it was the fact they were close in age, with Thatch and Ben being a good ten or more years older than Edward, he grew fond of James’s company. Tonight Edward sat beside the young man who was smoking his pipe, a hobby Edward couldn’t get into, and was staring at their newest arrival. Off a boat came a dashing young red head, who had a fiery temper for traveling alone. Every man that sat in the Old Avery was watching her as she begged for work, using her tits to her advantage._

_And they were some mighty fine tits. Edward hadn’t seen James so keen on a woman, well in fact ever. Sure he would sleep with Rosie at the local brothel, but watching women had never been something the other did. But James hadn’t broken his staring, blowing his smoke out in a long puff before dumping the pipe over the rail._

_“You should go talk to her.” Edward teased, grabbing his ale and taking a healthy gulp. James shot him a glare, setting his pipe down on the table as he reached for his own drink._

_“Why?”_

_“You’ve clearly been staring at her since she came in here mate, just go say hi. You’re charming enough.”_

_“Oh am I?” James rolled his eyes, setting his mug down and fiddling with a little knife he pulled from his belt._

_“She’s beautiful, go say hello offer her a drink.”_

_“I know how to swoon a woman Kenway,” James snapped then grunted as Ben walked up behind him, slapping him on his back and Edward looked over as Thatch took a seat beside him._

_“What’s this of swooning a lady? Are we giving Edward lessons?” Ban barked, grabbing James’s ale and taking a long drink._

_“He’s got enough woman raising her skirts for him, think James is finally ready to be a man!” Thatch laughed, calling for a round of rum for his table. Edward couldn’t help but laugh at how angry James was starting to look, his face was turning a fantastic shade of crimson._

_“Lot of ya, sod off.”_

_“Calm your temper mate, we’re only teasing,” Edward smiled grabbing the rum that was placed before him. “You have about another minute to say hello before I go. Give her a proper welcome to Nassau.”_

_“Your cock ain’t a proper greeting to Nassau Kenway,” Thatch laughed, downing his rum and pouring himself another from the bottle the wench left them, all to knowing of their nightly arrivals here._

_“Leave her alone Kenway,” James practically threatened him as he said it, glaring at him across the table which earned Ben and Thatch a rare silent moment of staring at the young captain. “Ya will not fuck this one, she’s trying to find work that isn’t at a whore house.”_

_“It’s just a lass mate, there a hundred of them more on this island,” Edward grinned, placing his hand down to grab his cup when the little knife James had been playing with was between the space in his fingers, and he slowly looked up to the man who was now standing over him, leaning across the table._

_“Leave her alone.”_

_“Make me,” Edward glared, standing up with the other but feeling Thatch tug him down._

_“Ya need to choose your battles Kenway, now is not one. Wait a week till he bores of her, then have your fun.”_

_“Alright now Kenway, let’s watch the show,” Ben handed him a pipe, which he declined and leaned back in his chair, watching James approach the red head who was still trying to flirt her way into a job._

_Edward was calm, watching James who instead of talking to the red head was talking to the owner and getting him to laugh. Everyone liked James, he was inspiring. Such a young bastard with a fearful reputation but his friends all knew James had a big heart when it came to woman. He never called for them, never touched them without their permission, and right now it looked like he helped her get the job._

_She had her arms around his neck, her tits pressing into his chest and all James did was hug her back and buy her an ale but he brought her over, his arm firmly around her waist._

_“Get her a job?” Edward snapped at the young man, but instead of a temper he thought he’d meet he felt cold ale be tilted over his head and pretty eyes looking down at him._

_“I’m Anne Bonny, pleasure to meet ya Captain Kenway. James here just told me all about you.”_

 

_

“Now, what do ya think this one is?” Edward walked outside of his home, the morning sun blaring in his eyes. The night had been peaceful, Anne and he had worked on cleaning up the guest house for her to sleep in and by the time they came back Mary had fallen asleep on the couch with Amara in her arms sleeping beside her.

He had woken not long ago, and groaned at the remembrance of meeting Ah Tabai at noon though his heart was feeling heavy. Edward found himself walking to the other bedroom in his home, opening the door and wishing to find Jenny fast asleep like she had been the days before their departure to England. Finding Amara had begun to feel bittersweet, for his own daughter was lost to the sea and he was unsure if she even still lived.

For her part, Mary had done nothing wrong last night only she’d admitted their relationship in front of people including her daughter, and hearing a little girl call him father had felt like a stab to the chest. Jenny had been so beautiful, just like his sweet Caroline and he had to find her. This yearning for fatherhood, to prove to the world he could do it was tugging at him like he’d never felt before.

Edward had left the room, heading out to the garden where he could hear a little girls giggling and Mary talking to her. She was running around, chasing butterflies that flew from the flowers as Mary laid in the grass, reaching up to grab her from time to time. If anyone had told him six years ago, his best mate James Kidd would take his breath away he’d have laughed in their face.

But she was beautiful, her skin was scared and tanned, his hair was flayed out into the grass as she would arch her back to grab her daughter, and her smile made his own lips curl up. But when her eyes, so full of happiness like he’d never seen before, looked over to meet his own he could feel himself blushing.

“Blue!” Amara yelled, chasing her butterfly until she stopped upon noticing Edward was walking towards her. She smiled to him, and soon he watched as Mary let her arm go and she ran to him, her arms spread out as the sunlight shone through her hair, and he reached down, scooping her up and kissed her forehead. She was a sweet little thing, nothing like her mother but she reminded him more of Jenny who had given him a smile when he’d handed her flowers.

“Morning, what are you playing at?”

“Butterflies! Pretty!” She giggled, reaching up and pressed her lips to his cheek and all his sudden pent up anger to having her in his life was gone. Edward knew he couldn’t blame this little girl on losing his own.

“Aye, and she knows her colours for a little one,” Mary sat up, reaching up into her hair to yank bits of grass out. “Annie’s gone down to the store to find something to feed her.”

Edward nodded, walking over to sit down in front of Mary as Amara shoved off his arm and went back to chasing butterflies over the garden. He reached out to Mary and cupped her cheek, watching as she went from watching her daughter to giving him a firm glare. “Ah-hoy now lass, what’s this for?”

“’Cuz I can I suppose. I’ve been thinking about Victoria lately, how Ah Tabai said she don’t have a leg. My friend had ‘em both, so what happened?”

“It sounds like someone was impersonating his friend.”

“I’ve gathered that, I just meant why would they?”

“To be frank Mary, I’ve been to worried about Jenny to think of your old friend and her missing leg,” Edward snapped to her before he could think and as soon as the words left his mouth he felt regret. She shoved his hand away and instead of walking away, she grabbed his shirt collar, yanking his face to hers.

“If ya think for a moment I have forgotten your little lass ya are mistaken Kenway. I’m sorry I’m happy this morning and it’s upset ya.”

“It’s not your happiness, it’s seeing you with Amara.  She’s safe, I don’t know if Jenny is. If I owe Caroline one thing in my life, it’s to make sure our daughter grows up to be a good woman.”

“She always gona be your daughter? Will ya always throw that in my face? Not for a moment have I not been worried about that little girl. She and I became friends them last few days on the Jackdaw in case ya forgot.”

“Of course I haven’t forgotten-“

“Then watch what ya say. If you want us to work out, we’ll have to treat each other’s children like our own. Neither of us are fit to be parents Kenway, so perhaps between the both of us this can work,” She let his shirt go and Edward sighed, looking over to Amara who had screamed Anne’s name as their friend came through his home with a basket of food.

“I’m just pent up a bit, I haven’t gotten to release any steam in a while and every day without my ship and daughter is driving me mad.”

“I assure you waiting three weeks ain’t that long, I know the pain Edward. Try sitting on an island wanting to be home for two years.”

Ah Tabai greeted them at noon, but not before handing Amara a piece of hard sugar. It seemed the old assassin had grown fond of the little girl, but that didn’t change Edward’s urge to rip his throat out. They all sat around a table, all for Mary who was still hugging a man who looked to be of African origins but he’d learn from Ade that not all people of colour are from Africa.

“It’s good to see ya mate.”

“Oh Mary it’s good to be alive today! To see your smiling face once more! I can’t begin to tell you how heartbroken I was when we thought you dead. We mourned, you’re a very special sister to us all and now you live! Praise the heavens you live!”

“That’s enough now mate, come on we’ve got some talking to do. But first, think ya know Kenway he gave you all the island to move from Tulum.”

“Of course!” Edward looked over as he was spoken about, dragging his eyes from Anne who was re-lacing the first bits of her bodice. He jumped when arms yanked him from the seat and smiled, patting the large man on the back.

“Hello.”

“Captain Kenway is a good man, Mary! Of course I know of him!

“And that’s Anne Bonny, you’ve met her,” Mary smiled at Edward and Anne before taking her seat across from him and next to Ah Tabai who was now glaring at the other assassin in the room.

“Eli, that’s enough. We must discuss this business with your sister. You haven’t heard from her?”

The man called Eli took a seat next to Edward, across from his mentor, and shook his head. “No sir, she last wrote to me of her voyage to Aruba with Mary but I’ve not heard from her in years. I thought her dead, her leg had been healing badly. I only hope she is in peace now.”

“Mary, can you tell us of the woman who you thought to be Victoria?”

“She was dark skinned, like Eli. Was kind enough, watched over me and helped me understand what was wrong with me. She just said that ya sent me there and when she received word she would bring me back but two years went by with nothin’ so I grew restless. Went to leave and she came with me, even helped me secure a brig and took me to Kingston.”

“And then came here, to tell Kenway of you being alive. I wonder who this fake woman is, and what she needed your trust for.”

“She is not my Victoria though, my sister would never have lied. I’m sorry Mary, and you too Mr. Kenway,” Eli stood up, reaching over to shake Ah Tabai’s hand and walked from the room. “I just hope she isn’t the enemy, after so much goodness that has come of today we don’t need any more blood being spilled.”

Edward watched Eli leave, the boy seemed upset about his sister’s name being used by another woman. If he was the man he had been two years ago, he’d have left this meeting by now but he sat across from the two assassin’s as they spoke, and went back to watching Anne play with Amara in the corner of the room.

“Edward! Get ya mind outa the clouds!” Mary’s voice spooked him, turning his attention quickly back to her.

“Hm? What is it lass?”

“Edward Kenway, did you recognize the woman who spoke with you?”

“When? Woman are always speaking with me. It’s the tragic tale of being this handsome,” He grinned, and tried to hold back his laughter as Mary rolled her eyes at him.

“At the docks, when you received your letter.”

“Oh I didn’t get that, was in my way out the bay. Anne took it and when she fell to her knees, I rushed to her side.”

Mary stood up before he could finish talking, making her way across the room and kneeled down where Anne sat, showing Amara how to tie flowers together. Edward watched them talk in hushed whispers and felt those piercing eyes of Ah Tabai across from him. He slowly turned to look over to the native man, feeling that nervous twitch in his stomach.

“Do you really think I’d keep her from you?”

“Yes,” He said without pause, not daring to break his gaze.

“I may want the best from her, but I was never able to keep her from you pirates. The sea calls to her, beckons her to come toy with its deathly wonders. I want to raise her to be a Master, but she insists on declining it. Change that.”

“I’m not tellin’ her what to do. She hits, fairly hard for a lass.”

“Gender has nothing to do with one’s strength.”

“You don’t think I know that? I mean come on mate, I’ve had more woman on my ship than any other pirate out there. Right now I could go bed one with skirts and rouge on her cheeks, but have you seen the one I’ve picked out?”

“What ‘bout her?” Mary’s voice stilled him, slowly turning to find her standing behind him, her arms crossed. He’d been played, realizing all this talk was nothing more than a joke of Ah Tabai’s.

“She’s very brave, and forgiving.”

“Nice save Edward,” Anne walked by Mary, patting his shoulder and took a seat beside him. “I don’t remember seeing her, the woman who gave me the letter. She left as soon as I read it though, but I was too emotional to be paying attention, I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for Ms. Bonny, we’ll focus on her soon enough. I’ve sent word to every bureau to keep an eye out for her and the Jackdaw. We’ll find your daughter Edward Kenway, have faith in the brotherhood,” Ah Tabai stood up, walking with Mary to the door as they whispered in hush voices.

“He’s so kind to you.”

“I’m not an assassin, doesn’t that mean he has to be nice to me? And besides, I’m far prettier then ya Edward. Come on now, help me get this little one ready for food while Mary talks about big scary things.”

“Scary!” Amara called out, giggling as Edward ran over to her and scooped her up, lifting her above his head.

“No fears, I will always protect you.”

Night had fallen upon the Great Inagua with no news of the whereabouts of Jenny or his Jackdaw. Edward had tried to stay as positive as he could, and engulfed himself in the laughter of Amara, and the teasing of Mary who seemed to be in better spirits. They would set sail tomorrow, to Nassau which was going to be quite bitter for them all. A pigeon had flown in before sunset of sighting of the Jackdaw headed past it, and he’d helped the man who ran the assassin order there.

Edward had fallen into sleep, a bottle of rum sat by his bed, letting his raging thoughts of his missing daughter drift below. He would have slept like this until the sun rose if it hadn’t been for the sound of someone whispering his name, and the shift of weight on his bed. Blue eyes fluttered open, glaring at the intruder but stopped once he realized it was his siren.

She sat on the edge of his bed, wearing a black tunic that was much too big for her frame. Her hair had fallen down from the messy bun she had attempted, and her legs were bare which caused his eyes to stray there a bit too long.

“Before ya say anything, this is my last resort.”

“Always here to be your messy seconds.”

“This is hardly the time for jokes Kenway.”

“M’tired, lay down and sleep Mary. You’re not drunk again are you?”

“No, not yet at least.”

“Rum’s in the odd dungeon in my office, help yourself.”

“I want to talk, please,” Her hand reached out and took his own and he stopped his joking, finally looking up into her eyes. They were red and bloodshot, the tip of her nose matched them well. He sat up, reaching over with the hand she hadn’t took and cupped her face, his thumb brushing over her smooth cheek.

“Why were you crying?” He asked her, whispering his words. She had stopped meeting his gaze, insisting on staying down at his hand that she had begun to hold.

“I’m weak.”

“Tosh, you ju-“

“I can’t even sleep. M’afraid I’ll wake Amara with my tossing so I moved to one of ya chairs, and woke up with the feeling of their hands on me, as clear as the day it happened. Williams was the worst, he used to claw at my tits, nearly try to rip my nipples off. I remember when my milk started, he wanted to nurse from me but I put up a fight, that’s what I dreamed of tonight. Annie came to mind but…she doesn’t like to talk of the prison.”

“You’re just fine coming to me, come here lass,” Edward gently tugged on her arms, lifting her up beside him and pressed his lips to her forehead. He was startled when her arms wrapped around his chest and the feeling of her hair draped over his shoulder.

“I don’t dream when I sleep near ya. I’d sneak in the cabin when ya slept, and sleep on the floor holding your hand. I trust ya, and I know if I can’t protect myself you’ll do it for me.”

“No one’s coming to rape you, and if they try I’ll skin ‘em alive for you. If this is what it takes to recover from the prison, then by all means I’m not complaining. I get to have Mary Read in my bed,” He whispered, gently kissing her cheek when she lifted up to glare down at him.

“Try anything and I’ll unman ya, my promise still stands.”

“Hardly fair, that was over your gender.”

“And now it’s moved on, life isn’t fair is it?” Mary said as she leaned down, brushing her lips over his before going back to resting on his chest. “Thank ya, for not pushing me.”

“Why would I push you?”

“You’re a man, men have a thing of holding power and thinking with their cock. I should know, I pretended to be one for years.”

“Aye, but I’ve never been like most the men you met.”

“No, and I’m glad.”

_

               

            _Anne jumped off the Jackdaw, groaning under the hot sun as she tore off her long coat earning cat calls from the crew on board._

_“You would think by now they were used to me.”_

_Edward blew out the smoke in the pipe he held, looking up from a map Ah Tabai had drawn him of where he could find Mary’s last resting place. He hadn’t been there in so long, and had felt guilty even asking where it was. But he was leaving for England soon, he had to tell his friend goodbye._

_His eyes scanned over Anne’s torso, and he couldn’t help but grin._

_Can’t blame ‘em, you’re not a sight for sore eyes Anne.”_

_“You pig, lot of ya!” Anne grinned though, reaching up to her breasts and pulled her corset up much to his own disapproval.  He had thought of marrying her, but the idea of wedding someone he was just trying to replace would only hurt them both._

_“Can’t blame a man now can you? Will you be coming with me?”_

_“I don’t think so Edward, I said my goodbyes long before this. I just…I don’t need to do it again. I know wherever she is, she’s smiling down on us.”_

_“She’s be rolling her eyes at me.”_

_“That she would captain,” She reached over, grabbing his arm and gave him one of her kind smiles before handing him a canteen of water. “Take ya time, I’ll put this rotten crew to work on cleaning the ship. Their favorite activity.”_

_“Thank you Anne, I’m glad you know why I have to do this.”_

_“Get going now! Enough of being so kind! Your always like this when it comes to Mary, you act like her lost lover,” Anne winked, turning her back to him as she walked back to the row boat, already shouting at the men to get going._

_He waved goodbye to them, grabbing the map and made his way through the old ruins of Tulum. The place was a ghost town now, everyone having left for his own island where he would keep them safe. The animals had already taken over, monkeys came swinging above him, a jaguar growled at him to stay away, and parrots sung above him._

_He climbed the old temple, remembering the day he’d come here seeking her out. Mary was still James then, his best friend who always seemed to have a knack at getting him in trouble. But if he could think back on it, how beautiful she had been looking over her shoulder to beckon him to follow as she dived down into the black whole where they solved a puzzle to see the Sage’s face._

_Edward bite his lip, shaking the memory from his mind as he walked up the path where Ah Tabai said the assassin’s had buried her, apparently it had been her favorite spot to come and be alone. He was expecting something to do with heights, she was overly fond of them. But instead he found something of a rare beauty._

_The sea was just over the clearing, down a sharp cliff. Pink, purple, and orange flowers bloomed in bushes surrounding the hidden clearing, shoving his way through them to a small spot which held a grey stone, perfectly in the center. He froze, reading the words on it and feeling his chest tighten. The stone only had her name, but it was enough to bring him to his knees._

_Edward clutched onto the stone, his sob breaking into the crisp night air. It was him and his Mary, alone on the coast of an abandoned island she had once called home. His hand rose, tracing over her name carved into the stone as his body fell against it, laying his cheek on the edge._

_“M’leaving, going back to England. M’sorry Mary,” His voice moaned out, bubbling like a child._

_“I know you’ll be mad, when ya find out. But I can’t…I can’t live here anymore. Every time the sun rises over the sea I see your smile. Every drop of rum should be filled with your laughter. I wanted to take your hand, I wanted to be the one you depended on. I’m so sorry. I-I should have saved ya, I should have saved all of you. Thatch, Charles, Stede, Ben, Jack- f-fuck that never him,” He laughed, moving to lean against the stone, his hands crushing the soil they fell upon._

_“M’going to tell Jenny all about ya. She’s my daughter, can you believe it? I’m off to be a father in a country I’ve hated for years. But I’ve written her a journal, of my life. And you…you’re the one I want her to remember the most. To teach her to be wise, to be loving, to be strong, and to never give up in what she believes in. I owe you so much Mary, I owe you my life and I’m sorry I couldn’t save yours.”_

_He wiped at his eyes, catching his breath as his gross sobbing settled down. Edward didn’t know saying goodbye would be this hard, for it was just a tombstone. He knew he’d have to rise off his feet and walk from her, where his beautiful siren laid down to rest._

_“Do ya remember that time Ben dared ya to go kiss Annie? Ya got so mad, tried to punch him but Thatch wouldn’t let you. She’s doing good, you taught her so much. You’d have been a fine mother, you had it in ya. Me though? It’s hard for me to go a day without a dribble of rum, and always trying to live by your creed. I just wanted to come by one last time, and if you can hear me I just…”_

_Edward leaned back into the sun, closing his eyes and let the beating heat seer his skin. Birds sung around him, the river continued to roar, the leaves would rustle, and yet his life was staying still._

_“I wish more than anything, ya could see me now. I wish I could hear your laugh one more time, Jaysus knows you’re the only one that ever got to hear mine. Ya damn smirk, never thought I’d miss that and your knowing glare but gods I do. Ya were my best friend Mary, best I ever had.”_

_He rose, reaching into his jacket and pulled out a bottle of red wine, laying it beside her stone._

_“I love you, sail far my love.”_

_

                Rays of sunlight peeked in from the windows, the warm Caribbean breeze causing the curtains to bellow out. Edward woke with wetness in his eyes, dreaming of a time he thought he had said goodbye to Mary, but his worry was settled when he felt someone stir next to him. He peeked down, leaning down to brush his lips over her temple.

                She was curled on her side like a child, her hair spread out against his white pillows and her hands held to her chest. Mary was beautiful in such a subtle way, a beauty he was so fond of. He scooted down, pulling her body against his and pulled one of her hands to his mouth, pressing little kisses over her palm until brown eyes peeked out into her infamous glare.

                “M’what?”

                “Time to wake lass, have to set sail today.”

                “That’s nice,” Mary groaned, shoving him away and grabbing a pillow to throw over her face. Edward laughed, sliding off the bed and reached over on a chair to grab a shirt to pull over his head. He walked over to the side she was on, sitting beside her and reached out to play with her braids only to have his hand slapped away. “Go away.”

                “Don’t you want to spend your morning with Amara?”

                “Amara Caroline Read is an independent child just like her mum.”

                “She still needs fed.”

                “M’coming, leave me be. Ya annoying in the morning.”

                “Nonesense, you’re just grumpy,” He was smiling down on her as she shoved the pillow aside and sat up, grabbing his chin and yanking him close to her face.

                “Ya have thirty seconds to grab ya clothes and get out of this room. M’not dealing with ya shit this early Kenway.”

                “This is my roo-“

                “Twenty.”

                “Fine, fine,” Edward pulled away from her, grabbing his jacket, boots, and other clothing he had laid out last night. He left, his clothing in his arms and as he shut the door he heard a child laugh and looked up to find Anne staring at him in horror as she handed Amara little bits of mango.

                “It’s not what it looks like.”

                “Oh? I mean you two are adults, I just…there’s a child in this house.”

                “Anne please,” Edward shook his head, feeling his blond hair brush his shoulders to his annoyance. But Anne was already by his side, grabbing a think blue ribbon and yanking his blond hair back into a small bun and tying it firm. “She just slept, like the night before.”

                “Mhm, is that what we’re calling it now? For a week now she’s been sneaking in where you’ve slept and ya come out now barley clothed. Go get dressed, Amara and I are going outside once we’re done eating. Would you like some mango?”

                “Sure, just leave it somewhere,” He was red in the face as he hurried to his office, shutting the door and throwing his robes on a couch. He needed rum to deal with this day. Birds were screaming at one another outside, but Edward got dressed, looking over his shoulder at the Templar Armor with 5 keys sticking out. He thought of wearing it in case they got into a bit of a nasty fight, but decided against it.

                It wasn’t until he heard shouts from outside, coming from the docks did he leave his room and hurry to the front doors. Anne and Mary were already outside whispering to one another, in the distance a fleet of British flags could be seen but none seemed like they were coming into port. This island held no black flags, but the assassins didn’t need their island being plotted.

                “They’re close enough to see us.”

                “They won’t come in, damn pigs don’t care ‘bout fishing village and that’s all we look like,” Marry told Anne, looking over to him as she grabbed her pipe form her coat. “Keep an eye out, if they land you’re the leader of this fair island. Ah Tabai’s face don’t need showing.”

                “Where are you going?”

                “Smoke.”

                “You have a daughter now.”

                “Aye, she’s playing in the garden and I’ll watch over her. Stop nagging me,” She snapped, walking by him and through his home. Edward shook his head, only to find Anne ready to burst out in laughter.

                “It’s not funny.”

                “Do ya not know how to please a lady? She seems awfully uptight for having a bit of fun.”

                “We didn’t, Anne stop this,” He couldn’t help but join in on her laughter until he noticed a ship from the fleet, turnabout, slowing headed to the other side of the island in the opposite direction of the rest of the fleet. He furrowed his brows. “Anne, let’s go out back.”

                “All the way there? Jaysus Edward honestly?”

                “Yes, come on.”

                “Should we tell Mary? I mean we’re both going.”

                “You’re my closest friend now’a days. She’ll figure it out, I’m sure the assassins will come running up here soon enough and I’d rather not talk to them.”

                “You are an assassin Edward.”

                “Ah Tabai makes me want to punch people, still don’t trust him,” Edward told Anne as they began walking down the path of his home, cutting over through the brush to get to the entrance of the jungle.

                “You’re so strange,” Anne shook her head as she fell into step beside him. They made a good team as they walked, he was brooding and she was doing her best to make him smile. “So now that ya are getting steady with Mary I have to give you a bit of a lecture.”

                “Hm?” Edward jumped over the distance of a fallen bridge, turning to help catch Anne as she leapt to him. He was in a state of shock when she pulled out a dagger and pressed it to his crotch, slowing looking down at it then to her.

                “If I find out you break Mary’s heart, I will unman you without question. She’s like an older sister to me, she’s family. I love you Edward, but you can’t break our bond,” She smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

                “Mary Read and Anne Bonny, wouldn’t dream of pissing either of you off.”

                “You piss Mary off daily.”

                “Easily done Annie!” He laughed, draping his arm around her shoulders as they walked. “I’ve been thinking, once we find Jenny and settle down, of asking her to marry me.”

                Anne looked up to him, raising an eyebrow “I think that’s very romantic but I can’t see her taking your hand.”

                “Why’s that?”

                “She’s so free, Mary’s always reminded me of a raven. She’s so mysterious. Every time we sailed together, ate together, or talked I always learned something new about her. It’s as if her whole life she had to be someone she wasn’t, and she only got to be Mary when she married Haytham. But losing him hurt her, somewhere deep in her she doesn’t want to be Mary Read, she’s afraid. I tried like hell to teach her it’s fine to be herself but I must admit I was caught up in Jack’s love spell to worry myself over Mary. She’s saved me from so much, I owe her the world,” Anne whispered, looking up to him before shoving him aside and walking ahead.

                “Anne, she did everything she did to protect you.”

                “Exactly, and I try to show her I don’t need protecting. I want to be like her Edward, I want her respect not her protection,” He sighed, jogging to catch up to her and as they left the forest a brig was anchoring, Edward was already at the edge of the ruins ready to climb down.

                “She loves you Annie, make sure you talk to her before we sail this afternoon alright?”

                “Then ya can watch Amara, bond with the little one. She thinks you’re beautiful, always talking about your blond hair,” Anne laughed as they climbed off the ruins, landing beside him.

The firing of the cannons was the first thing Edward heard before he felt heat hit him, something strong sent him flying away from Anne as the roar of another round blew up the old ruins they had climbed down. He laid in the sand, staring up at the blue sky that was slowly turning to black from the cannon fire, the sounds of pirates screaming to swim out and attack the boat filled his ears now.

                He had to move, access the damage. Edward sat up, feeling over his body before getting to his feet, feeling thick blood ooze from a wound on his forehead. The ship had docked and was sending soldiers to their island, it had to burn.

                Grabbing his pistols and making sure they were loaded he ran along with some men, screaming at them to get over to the far left were the cannons couldn’t hit them, the ship had made a fatal error. The beauty of a brig had anchored to close to his land, and now it was going to pay for attacking his people. Edward swam faster than he had in ages, feeling the rush of boarding a ship, something he hadn’t done in a long time.

                He climbed up the wood, flipping himself up on deck and immediately pulled out his guns to shoot the officers headed his way. The roaring of men, the clashing of swords, the sweet smell of gunpowder and blood were all things he found himself grinning at. He pulled out his swords, diving them into the back of a large man about to kill a pirate and quickly got up, turning to meet another foe.

                Men fell around him, as Edward ran along the ship to where the captain stood firing at will. It was almost comical how quickly the ship fell, for how cocky they had been shooting the island. But Edward had to stop himself to ask why they had don’t this in the first place, who knew they were there?

                After slamming the captain’s face against the railing he stood over him, grabbing him up by his collar.

                “Captain to Captain mate, who sent ya?”

                “We fly the King’s-“

                “Don’t give me that shite. The British may be awful but they wouldn’t be so stupid as to sit here like a waiting duck, you anchored, bit of a mistake for a captain of your ranking,” Edward unleashed his hidden blade, cutting off the pins on the man’s coat signaling his rank.

                “S-She promised gold. The fleet, they were in the way they couldn’t see where we wanted to go. We were meant to open at the cove but I couldn’t figure out how to get in. So we were going to sneak up the back but pirates were here waiting.”

                “Always a bit of nasty scum them pirates, ruining your plans. Ya know mate, I have a daughter on that island and people I’m quite fond of. It’s a shame you wanted to attack us. You’re nothing more than a sell-sword ain’t you? Killed some brits to gain their clothes. Who is she?”

                “A goddess, if you’d have seen how she begged for our help, you’d have done the same,” The man cried out as Edward slammed his fist into his cheek, pressing the tip of his hidden blade to the man’s throat.

                “I need a name or I’ll make sure you never speak again,” Edward snapped, losing his patience.

                “V-Victoria,” He whispered as Edward slide the blade in easily, throwing the body aside. The fighting was over, he shouted for all the other men left to be killed as he looked over the island, which was visible as the smoke was now blowing away.

                It took him a moment to realize Anne hadn’t attacked with him, in fact the last time he saw here she had jumped beside him to say something about the boat. Edward stood in horror at the bodies on the beach, the blood pouring into the ocean, and of the sight of the assassin’s climbing down the wall to aid the fallen men but the sight he couldn’t part ways from had him running off the boat and diving into the water to swim to shore.

                The sight of Mary holding on to Anne’s body and clutching it to her chest, as she visibly called out for aid with her face as white as the pillow she had woken up on that morning, and the clear red smeared over her that was covering Anne.

 

               


	13. Fallen Barmaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,000 hits? Oh my god guys! Thank you so much for reading and talking to me! Each one of you are brilliant and I just love you to bits. Sorry this chapter took so long, but finals are now over and I can go back to writing this out! I've missed it, and I hope you like it.

_“We are outward for Kingston town in a heave ho ho!”_

_Sea shanties were a favorite among drunk crewman, and the Jackdaw’s own were no excuse for the rule either. Captain Edward Kenway stood on top of a table, swinging his hips to the beat of their voices as he lifted his rum into the air.  If had been a wondrous day filled with dumping a bucket of fish skum over Charles and making sure Rackham took the blame. He’d even bedded a fair pretty maiden who was as fresh as they came, just old enough to begin paying for a man’s time and Edward was sure to take her pretty little flower. And now he opened his mouth, singing along to the shanty._

_“Kenway! Devil Kenway get down do you have no dignity?” Thatch slapped his leg, taking a seat at the table Edward was stood upon. The blond shook his head, staring down at his friend as he felt a hand rub his thigh, looking over to a whore trying to win him over._

_“I have much Thatch, can’t you see? It’s as clear as day the ladies don’t mind a dance.”_

_“They do the dancing, not ya. Sit your arse down we need to talk,” He was as gruff as ever and Edward groaned, jumping from the table and grabbing the woman to his left, having no shame in sticking his face between her breasts as her hands ran through his hair. After a slur of cussing he lifted his face to breath, giving Thatch a cheeky grin and slapping the ladies bottom as she went on her way._

_“Beauty that one.”_

_“Every woman with a nice pair of tits is a beauty in your eyes.”_

_“’Course, ain’t that what girls are for now Thatch? Why don’t you let me pay for a whore for you?” He grinned, taking a seat across from his friend and emptying his glass, lifting it in the air so a barmaid would fill it._

_“I can pay for them myself. The only woman in my life I will spend a dime on is my Queen.”_

_“Ship can’t fuck ya though.”_

_“Don’t have to pay to fuck a lady,” Thatch glared before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Edward shook his head but groaned when he felt a hand yank his hair._

_“If ya stand me up one more time man, I swear.”_

_“Evening Kidd.”_

_“Ya tell me to meet ya by the Jackdaw, that ya have somethin’ for me. Get there and ya men inform me your trying to get Rackham in trouble.”_

_“Aye did a fine job of it. Sorry Kidd, I’ll show you tomorrow.”_

_“Won’t be a tomorrow, m’off in the morning,” James sat next to him, grabbing Thatch’s rum and taking a long gulp. “Headed to Havana, I’ll be back here soon though. ‘Ought to think of a way to keep this city in shape.”_

_“It’s a free land Kidd! Why are you off so soon?” Edward was unsure as to why the young pirate was always leaving, he never stayed in Nassau more than a few days before departing. His thoughts were shoved aside when the hand he had held up for rum was drenched in it, looking up to meet eyes with Anne their new barmaid._

_“M’a bit tossed, sorry Captain Kenway,” Anne smiled, setting the pitcher on the table._

_“Think I can forgive you if you lick it off.”_

_“Kenway,” Kidd snapped, shaking his head but Anne had new plans for him. He and Thatch watched in amusement as Anne shoved Kidd’s chair back and straddled his waist, reaching up to play with one of the black braids he had hanging down from his bandanna. “Anne, get back to work.”_

_“M’tired of working. It’s so late, everyone’s pissed but you. Won’t you touch me? You’re so handsome Jim,” Anne giggled, leaning in and brushing her lips over Kidd’s. Thatch was trying not to spit out his rum and Edward stared, watching James go wide eye and grab her hand before she could give him a good rub on his cock. Anne pulled away, turning her hand to reach out and brush his face. “Ya can join Kenway, you’re both so pretty to look at.”_

_Edward and James locked eyes before standing up, both moving to lift her up before Edward did it, carrying her like a bride. “Time for bed Anne.”_

_“Anne ya have drank entirely too much. Off to bed with ya, night Thatch.”_

_“Night boys, don’t have too much fun now.”_

_James was silent as they carried her up the steps, finding her room and when Edward put her down he rose her quilt over her, turning to look at him. “Leave before me.”_

_“I wouldn’t sleep with a sleeping lady, hardly any fun in that James.”_

_“No but I still don’t trust ya.”_

_“Why are you so protective of Anne? We’ve only just met her.”_

_“Somethin ‘bout her Kenway, she’s a lot like you. Both of ya are so much better than ya are now, I can feel it.”_

_

                Edward’s feet pounded against the sand as he reached the shore, reaching up to wipe his clinging blond hair from his face. He hadn’t felt this feeling in his chest since he watched Thatch yell at him to get going, that it was his time.

                Anne was a pirate, she was his friend, and most importantly she was the one person who had never left him. His heart was aching and his feet didn’t seem to run fast enough through the wet, thick sand. Mary wasn’t helping his worry, she was holding on to Anne’s chest, pressing her hand against it and he was quite sure she was crying.

                He fell to his knees in front of her, reaching down to listen for breath, a sign of life. She was so pale, her red hair vibrant against her white skin. To his relief he heard the faint struggle of breath and grabbed Mary’s hands, looking up at her.

                “Mary, go get help.”

                “I can’t jus’ leave her! You go!”

                “I don’t know who to trust! Who’s the shaman!?” He yelled at her, meeting her anger but instead of bickering Mary glare fell defeated as she pulled Anne to her chest, holding on to her.

                “Edward fix her.”

                “Stop acting like a child, we have to save her.”

                “I protect her, I-I it doesn’t end like this. She doesn’t go before me. She’s a babe! So young and reckless and beautiful and Edward help…h-help our Annie,” Mary was talking rushed, her knuckles were growing white from the clutch she held on Anne and he was worried she might break her in half. He reached across to her, cupping her face and made her meet his eyes.

                “M’ trying lass. I am. You’re not the only one who loves her. Listen to me Mary, count to ten and go find the shaman m’sure he’s around here helping others. Mary, love, listen to me. Nothing is true and everything is permitted, get yourself together.”

                The simple phrase she lived by was enough for her to collect her wits. She leaned away from him, gently setting Anne back down into the sand and grabbed his hand, placing it over her other as she stood up. Her hand had been blocking a hole in Anne, and it nearly made his stomach turn. He could feel the hot blood seeping from her bosom, and Edward realized why she had been panicking.

                “And hurry lass.”

                “Don’t let her die Kenway, of I’ll never forgive ya,” Mary turned on her heals, running off down the beach in search of some fat man who would help Anne.

                It was hardly a fair thing to tell him, don’t let their best friend who was creeping on deaths door not to die. Edward had given up hope in rationalizing with Mary until Anne was safe, and she would be safe. She had to. He wasn’t quite sure he could function if she wasn’t. There had only been one person on this Earth who he owed his life to: Anne Bonny.

                When he would binge drink, sobbing about Mary she would get him dressed and tell him to be a man or Mary would be ashamed. She had made him realize leaving the Caribbean wouldn’t mean he’d escape his memories, that he could move on from so much darkness, and just maybe there would be light at the end of the way. But there would be no light without Anne there to watch him make it shine.

                “Annie, I need you to listen to me. I know you can hear me, you’re a strong lass. Devil knows you’ve dealt with me for to many years. But if you can do me one last favor, don’t die on me. You’re the…you’re my best friend Anne,” He whispered, biting his lower lip as he stared at her face, wishing she’d open her eyes. “I want to watch ya sweep a man off his feet. Watch ya carry around little babies of your own and teach ya daughters how to fight. You’re going to tell every one of our sailing tales, you have to Annie. You…you can’t leave me like everyone else. You kept me whole, please,” He could feel a trickle of a tear slid down his face as her eyes fluttered open. She winced in pain, staring up at his face and his own breath stopped.

                “E-Edward?”

                “Annie hold on Mary’s getting help, just hang in there with me.”

                “M’sorry Edward.”

                “Hush now lass, you’re going to b-“

                “Thank you,” She smiled to him as her eyes fell shut and her body fell limp in his arms. He heard a woman screaming and felt hands shove him back from her, falling to his rear end and staring as three native men rushed around her, ripping her corset open and smearing some plant on her skin as another breathed into her mouth.

                He sat there, staring as they wrapped her in a blanket and carried her off without a word all but to tell him she would be taken to their home to be healed, or he thought they were talking to him. He looked up to see Mary standing beside him, her hand covering her mouth as she watched them take their Annie away.

                “Mary,” He whispered, reaching up to grab her hand but she glared down at him, running her hands through her hair before turning to glare at him.

                “Why weren’t ya beside her? Where were you?”

                “I was beside her! I would never leave her! We were being attacked and I thought she was still right by me!”

                “Ya were foolish Kenway! How could ya bring her down here like this?”

                “Anne can fight Mary! Believe it or not you taught her a fine thing or two! I wouldn’t bring her down here if I’d known we were going to get shot! Do you think I’m an idiot?”

                “Yes!” She screamed as he stood up next to her, shoving him away when he went to hold her.

                “Is that the wittiest retort you have lass? Yes?”

                “Sod off Kenway, leave me be.”

                “Fine!” He yelled back watching her storm off and yank out her pipe. “Take you and your fucking tobacco back to my home!”

                “And ya take yourself to the tavern for some drink!”

                “I just will!” Edward screamed at her, watching her storm away from him and off to climb the ruins. He’d never felt so thirty in his life.

                The sunset found its way over the Great Inagua while most of the island recovered from the attack in the rear bay. Edward was leaned over the table he’d drank with Ade and Mary while Jack had been tied up a few feet away, downing another shot of rum in his misery. He’d received no word of Anne’s condition of is she was still drawing breath.

                He wanted nothing more in this time of grief to be with Mary, to hold her hand as they silently sat and waited for news. But he had fought with her, more she with him. Another shot of rum was taken as he sat up and groaned already feeling the wave of drink wash over him. It took much to get him feeling this drunk, and this feeling didn’t stop him from waving the pretty tavern keep down to bring him another bottle.

                “There will be no need he’s had his fill,” Edward sat up, locking eyes with his old friend.

                “Evening Ade.”

                “Kenway. Why are you not with Master Kidd?”

                “Mary mate, call him Mary now. Ya an assassin aren’t ya? Isn’t she like one of the top dogs right?”

                “Mary is highly known for her skill yes. You’re an assassin too Edward.”

                “She’s right pissed at me.”

                “So you came to get pissed yourself.”

                “Aye,” He leaned back in his chair, picking up the small cup he had been drinking from and turned it around in his hand, watching the glass reflect from the candle light around them.

                “I’m leaving for Africa soon.”

                “Hm thought you already went.”

                “I wanted to say goodbye to my friends, I hears Ms Bonny isn’t doing well.”

                Edward sent his friend a glare as he gripped the glass, shaking his head slightly. “No, no she’s not.

                “Edward you’ve lost before.”

                Edward lifted the glass and threw it against the tavern listening to the glass fall to the floor as everyone stopped to stare at him. He stood, slamming his hands on the table. “You don’t think I know that! You don’t think I don’t remember what this feels like! My whole life has been nothing but losing the people I love Ade!”

                “And you have Kidd back, the one person you always chased around the Caribbean. Edward death is as natural as breathing in or world is it not? Be grateful you have another chance to make things right. It’s time for you to settle down.”

                “I can’t make anything right until Anne is fine. She helped me heal when you abandoned me,” Edward snapped to him, watching his friend’s face fall into a look of sadness before he stormed off, letting his feet take where they’d like.

                Ade was right of course, but the thought of losing someone else was tearing him alive. There wasn’t a day that went by that for a moment he didn’t miss someone he had lost, or someplace. Perhaps if they could have run Nassau as a proper town it would have went somewhere. Piracy hadn’t been the answer to Nassau but their free republic was an idea worth investing in.

                He, Thatch, and Ben could have taken charge and ran it, done with the political bullshit. Charles and Jack would have been put to watch over the bay, something they liked to do anyways. Sit, drink, and pretend to be important. Now Mary could have made a name for herself, the first female to hold a political office but Mary had abandoned Nassau hadn’t she? Edward stared up at the star filled sky has his mind slipped away from him.

_

_Nassau had fallen. Thatch was dead._

_Edward leaned against the rail of his ship, watching The Voyager dock up with him so he could speak with the captain. He lifted a bottle of rum to his lips, drinking on the liquid until it burned his throat and tossed it behind him into the sea, sending a look over to Ade who shook his head._

_“Any idea why Master Kdid waved us down?”_

_“None. Don’t want to speak with him right now anyways, if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s a persistent bastard I’d have sailed on.”_

_“Mad at him now?”_

_“When am I not?”_

_“You normally take his wisdom and at least amuse him.”_

_“Hm, not today Ade,” Edward groaned, watching the ropes be thrown and sighed when their ships rocked together._

_Mary came across to his ship with some of her crew behind her and was carrying a bottle with her. As she came closer to him the more anger he could feel bubbling inside of him, even if he wasn’t sure why seeing his friend was upsetting him so. There had been four people who had helped find Nassau and she was the one who had abandoned it. Every nerve in his body was ready to pounce her in anger as she approached him._

_The wind whipped around them as Kidd stood in front of him, handing out a bottle of fine wine. “M’sorry about Thatch Kenway, knew ya were close to him.”_

_“So were you.”_

_“Aye but not like ya.”_

_“It’s unfortunate you went missing a bit back, when our republic fell and our friend died.”_

_“It’s a right shame ya were too busy fucking wenches on your island instead of helping Thatch come back eh?” As her lips went up in a smirk he felt something snap, landing his fist into the side of her jaw before she knew it was coming._

_She took a few steps back, holding her hand up to her jaw as he watched her men point their pistols at him which only caused him to smirk. His smile was wiped clean as he felt a foot to his stomach, two hands grabbing the back of his neck and he was flipped down on his deck as the wind left him. He coughed, spurted out a string of curses as her boot went to his throat. He watched Ade move to grab Kidd but he was stopped when one of her crew pointed a gun at him._

_“Not very nice of ya Kenway.”_

_“You’re never nice to me Kidd.”_

_“Oh? That so now?”_

_“Nassau falling is your fault, and you know it.”_

_“Why? Because I stopped watching it fall to the piss? Gave up? Damn straight I did, it’s a pity what happened to Nassau but there was no saving it. Charles and Rackham ruined it when the pranced on in there bitching about having to lift a finger to do anything. How can ya run a city when no one wants to work? Nassau was my everything, it’s time we took this to ya cabin eh?” She lifted her boot from his throat and held out her hand._

_He took it, following her down to his cabin and unlocked it, walking in and as she shut the door her moved to grab her, shoving her against the door and pressing their foreheads together as a hand went up to yank her bandana off her head and let her hair fall down. She let him, only watching him with curiosity. “Nassau was my freedom Kenway, surely ya know that. I was important there.”_

_“Not as important as your assassins.”_

_“They’re family, I can’t help it I have work to do for them. It’s an honor to be with them.”_

_“It’s an honor to let your city fall to ruins. Was that it Mary?”_

_“Anne Bonny get out? I went there to get her and she’s gone.”_

_“She’s at my island, with the other pirates I helped save. Where were you?”_

_“Fixing a mess ya made, like I always am. Finding your Sage.”_

_Edwards hand reached up, cupping her cheek as his thumb traced her bottom lip, feeling her body stiffen to his touch. He had been so sure he loved her, that Mary Read was the most intoxicating woman he had ever met. But right now, all he wanted was to hurt her for letting Nassau fall, for letting him down. He had counted on James Kidd walking in there and fixing it up like she always had but only she hadn’t been there. “I needed you.”_

_“M’sorry Kenway.”_

_“You’re my best friend and I needed you. He’s dead Mary…Thatch went up like a pirate king truly would have.”_

_“I know,” She whispered, reaching up to him and pulled him down into her shoulder. “Edward just cry already.”_

_“I can’t, I’ve been trying. I drink and bitch and kill but I can’t cry.”_

_“Ya bottling it up.”_

_“I needed you and I can’t get over that. When the world went to piss all I wanted was to turn around and for you to be behind me to catch me.”_

_“M’here for ya Kenway, always will be.”_

_“But ya weren’t were you? You were off with your friends while your old friends died.”_

_“I’ve not forgotten ya,” She snapped, shoving him off but he grabbed her, shoving her against the door so hard he watched her neck snap back as her head hit it. “Let go of me or I’ll hurt ya.”_

_“I needed you!” He screamed, letting her go as he reached for the wine she brought to him and threw it against the far wall. “Get out of my cabin and get off my ship.”_

_“Edward-“_

_“GET OUT!”_

_She reached on to the floor, grabbing her bandanna and did her hair up, “Come find me when ya realize how much of a child you’re acting. Just because you’re hurt gives ya no right to yell at me. If anyone on this Earth cares about ya it’s me Kenway. M’sorry I wasn’t there when everything fell apart but I’m here now.”_

___

 

                Something wet trickled across Edward’s face as he groaned, eyes fluttering open and staring up at a monkey eating a fruit. It took him a moment to blink before he sat straight up, grabbing ahold of the branch he was laid upon and cursed himself.

                The sun was shining through the leaves of the canopy as Edward swung himself down, feeling his world slightly spin. It had been a long time since he had drank like the man he had been two years ago, and he could feel it. His stomach twisted and he wasn’t quite sure were in the hell he was.  

                “Tis all Mary’s fault, always is,” He grumbled as he reached into his pants to retrieve a treasured part and released the nights drink. What a dream to have as he waited for his friend to die, to dream of the day he had thought maybe loving a siren was a bad idea.

                To be fair, the thought was still in his mind. Mary was a hell of a woman sometimes, and as of this morning Edward was unsure how to handle her. He wanted to march into his home, lift her up in his arms and make sweet love to her. But on the other hand he wanted to punch her across the face and ask her how in the devil she could blame him for killing Anne.

                For now his stomach screamed for him to feed it and he sighed, picking leaves out of his hair as he stumbled his way towards what he thought should be the direction of the exit. Sure enough he arrived to the little town he’d grown fond of and had put so much gold into, all to hand it over to some chums who thought he was an okay guy: more than he deserved some days.

                Most the pirates talked to him, the assassins would nod their head in respect he supposed. He could see his manor on the hill, watching out over the bay and his heart ached to go up to see Mary and play with Amara but he had more important matters now. He could smell the sweet scent of bacon wafting in the air, turning to find where it was coming from when none other than Ah Tabai walked to him.

                “Edward Kenway.”

                “What is it now?” He sighed.

                “Anne has made it through the night, let Mary know. When she wakes we will find you. Stay strong, watch over Mary for me.”

                Edward’s jaw fell slack as the master left him and he had to reach to a building to support himself. Relief flooded over him as there would be no death to mourn today. His vibrant Annie was still alive still trying to fight for another day and that was worth celebrating. Edward stood there grinning up at the sun for what felt like an eternity before he kicked off it and jogged to the general store to pick up a few things.

                With a piece of dried fish in his mouth and the prettiest stuffed rabbit he could find he was on his way to his mansion to end his spat with Mary. The town was buzzing with news that some of the attacked were making it and he couldn’t help but feed off of their energy. He’d have to find Ade today and apologize for getting upset with him, he was a good friend after all.

                The first thing he saw as he went up the walk way was a beautiful little girl running around and stopped when she saw him.

                “Daddy!”

                Edward smiled, falling to his knees with his arms out as he caught Amara and hugged her tightly. It hurt, to have her here while Jenny was missing but he’d find Caroline’s daughter: he had to.

                “I got you something,” He whispered, handing her the stuffed rabbit and she squealed, pressing a kiss to his cheek before running towards he house and inside. He followed her finding his beautiful siren sitting at the table filling her pipe.

                “Where did ya get that?”

                “Daddy!” Amara smiled, hugging the rabbit to her chest and crawling up into Mary’s lap. Mary turned to look at him and he felt worry. She had bags under her eyes and was wearing nothing but some trousers and a loose shirt. Her hair was up in a loose bun with her fringe falling in her eyes.

                “Edward.”

                “Mary.”

                “Mummy!”

                “Go play, I”ll be out in a moment little one,” Mary sighed, helping her daughter down and pressed her pipe to her lips, lighting it up and taking a drag.

                “Did you smoke opium?”

                “I have, why?”

                “You act like it, the way he smoke. You hold your breath longer and let the smoke drag out in your chest. Did you sleep?”

                “Hm, no. Any word of Anne?”

                “Ah Tabai came and saw me, aye. She’s alive Mary, she’ll be alright,” He went to her, pulling out a chair to sit next to her as he watched her hands begin to shake. He reached out, taking them in his own after setting her pipe on the table. “She’s going to make it, she’s a strong lass.”

                “M’sorry for what I said yesterday. I wanted to find ya last night and apologize but I couldn’t leave Amara alone,” She turned to look at him, leaning over and kissed his forehead. “We have to find Victoria. I want her head on a pole and flying it over your ship.”

                “That’s practically vicious.”

                “I kill her Kenway, she lied to me and tried to kill my people.”

                “I know Mary, but we have to track her first. Any leads?”

                “Aye, Nassau. Know ya don’t want to hear it but I think its best we go there first. Jackdaw was seen there, best to check out and ask around.”

                “I haven’t been to Nassau in years…I thought about it last night, what we could have done differently.”

                “Best to learn from the past, stop dwellin’ on what could of or what shouda been done. We can get goin as soon as Annie wakes up and is okay, I can’t…I can’t leave now. Not while she’s laying on some bed a breath away from death,” The way she drew her hands to her lap and began to fiddle with them caused him to reach out, taking them in his own.

                “Let’s go watch Amara, they’ll come get us when she wakes up.”

                “What if she don’t?”

                “Then Victoria better sail fast, for hells fury will find her.”

                Their answer came as the sun set, Edward had just scraped together something of a meal and was cutting the bits of fish into chucks for Amara to eat while Mary smoked away at her pipe and stared at the door. She was restless and her anxiety was causing him to feel it too. Surely Annie would be fine, she had to be. A knock filled the house and Mary was out of her chair fast then he’d seen her move in a long time.

                “Yes?”

                It was an old man who smiled to her, reaching out to take her hand. He whispered something to her and she fell to her knees, grabbing his hand and staring up at him. Edward tossed bits of fish on Amara’s plate and went to her side, reaching down to lift her up. What he wasn’t expecting for her to twist in his hold, throw her arms around his neck, and press her lips to his.

                “She’s alive, Kenway she’s alive.”

                Edward grinned to her, looking over to the old man and finding out where Anne was bring healed. He left with Mary and Amara held his hand as they walked through the village. People would reach out and talk to Mary and she’d smile to him, sill not used to the stares. It was when they arrived at a little hut near the beach did he let Amara’s hand go as she ran to Ah Tabai who stood at the door.

                “Mary, it’s good to see you.”

                “Master, how is everyone?”

                “Most are healing, some we’ve lost. The pirates saved our island yesterday and I am very grateful.”

                Edward snorted, walking by them and inside the hot hut, and three beds to the left was his beautiful Annie, propped up with some pillow and sipping a bowl filled with steaming liquid. He went to her side and stood at the end of her bed until she looked up and gave him her smile that used to make his heart flutter.

                “Annie.”

                “Oh come here Edward don’t just stand there,” She set the bowl aside and reached out to take his hand as he sat beside her. He leaned in, kissing her cheek and brushing some of her hair from her face.

                “You had me worried lass.”

                “Good, feels nice to be the one being watched over ya know? You should have known better though, I would never leave you.”

                “Aye, I know. You were in a right state Anne, clutching on to my hand and nearly dying on me. You said goodbye…I-I was so sure I’d have lost you.”

                “Hush now she don’t want to hear ya mouth. Anne drink more of ya broth and stop talking to him,” Mary came in with her boots clicking on the floor, moving to the other side of the bed and as she sat down she reached out and grabbed Anne’s face, pulling it to her own. “Ya scare me like that again I’ll kill you myself.”

                “M’fine Mary, just a bit sore,” Anne smiled, leaning in and kissed Mary’s nose before the other woman let go with a huff. “Where’s my little monkey?”

                “With Ah Tabai, he’s fond of her,” Mary reached over to grab the bowl of broth and held it to Anne’s lips as the other drank.

                “Have ya found anything out on who did it? Attack the back bay, such an awful thing,” Anne wiped her mouth after the broth was drank, reaching over to take Mary’s hand.

                “Victoria, the mysterious woman who keeps popping up as of late. We’ll be leaving to hunt for her tomorrow or the next day,” Edward said, giving Anne a stern glare when she furrowed her brows. “What is it?”

                “I won’t be ready to sail tomorrow Edward, I need more time. What do ya mean? I’ve sailed with you for years now.”

                “Anne we have to move soon or Jenny will disappear from me. She’s attacked you, she’s taken my ship, and she’s taken my daughter hostage,” Edward reached out, rubbing her arm.

                “Ah Tabai said he’ll watch over ya and Amara till your able to take care of Amara for me. M’sorry lass but Edward and I have to sail as soon as we can.”

                “It’s alright now you two, I can take care of me self. Make sure you come back to me is all,” She whispered, turning to look at Mary.

                “Take care of Amara for me ya?”

                “I promise, and you keeps yours.”

                “I’ll bring ya Edward with me, the two of us with Jenny alright?”

                “Alright.”

               


	14. Departing Piracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank all of you, whether it be on ff.net, tumblr, or AO3. You guys kept me going in a time where I felt like this story was falling apart, and I kept judging myself far too harshly. Reading your reviews and talking to you all kept me motivated, and a next chapter will not take 4 weeks. I promise. I’ve missed you all far too much to allow that to happen.  
> I thank you for your patience, and I hope you like it.

 

_“Captain dark skies ahead,” Captain Edward Kenway looked over to his quartermaster who was pointing to the sky. The clouds were as black as night, swirling around as if a little girl was dancing between them. He could hear the faint sound of thunder in the distance as they headed straight for it._

_“We can’t change course mate.”_

_“But captain-“_

_“I promised Kidd I’d follow him to this plantation, and he doesn’t look to be turning away either.”_

_“It looks to be a monster.”_

_“Aye, so let’s tame her. Prepare the ship for the storm, tie the cannons down, put us up in half sail as we approach her, and make sure as many men we can spare get below decks.”_

_“Captain if Master Kidd wants to play death then by all means we shall watch, but to follow him into this beast?”_

_Edward thought back on how worried Mary was growing for the state of her assassins, and he had promised to come with her to take a Templar out. Abandoning her now would cause their friendship an even further break that he would not accept to happen. “I’m sorry Ade, I will not leave his side this time. He lost his quartermaster a few months back, he’s worried for his crew now. I’m coming to make sure a job gets done so he doesn’t have to worry ‘bout it. Relax, it’s just a storm.”_

_Turning from his friend to the helm he watched Mary’s ship in the distance pull up her sails as the rain began to fall and he screamed for the others to do the same. His men ran around doing what needed to be done as the waves grew higher and his own doubts began to sit in. It wasn’t a hurricane, but it certainly wasn’t a quick thunderstorm either._

_It was simple enough, the waves washed over deck and all men held onto whatever they could fine. Lightening lite up the sea around them, thunder roared like a jaguar about to attack, and the clouds swirled down from their sky to the water. Waterspout fell one by one around them and his own heart began to race. He played a dodging game with them, not daring to get close but one seemed to be fond of his friend._

_Edwards heart raced as the waterspout headed straight to Mary’s ship and he stood helpless, letting go of the helm and putting his hands over his mouth as he watched wood pieces fly into the air, being thrown all around him. He felt Ade grab his arms, shoving him down to the floor as they waited for the beast to hit them or go another way. A heart beat sounded in his ear as he gripped his hands over his head as the roaring grew louder until everything stopped._

_A ray of sunlight shown over the deck as Edward got to his feet, hair sticking to his face as he looked around them at the storm breaking up into nothing but a mist of rain. His happiness only lasted a moment as he looked over to where Mary’s ship had been and saw nothing but pieces of wood, men floating on their stomachs and a faint outline of what used to be her ship drifting off the way._

_“Ade get two of our lifeboats into the water and look for survivors,” Edward told his friend as he ran down the deck of his ship, opening the hatch and screaming for his men to get up and get the sails down. “We have to catch the ship before it drifts to danger, come on!”_

_Mary wouldn’t die this way, certainly not out as sea from a storm. No, Mary had only just punched him in the jaw two days earlier, laughed with him over a pint, and left him aching to hold her like a man would hold a woman. His siren was not going to the sea just yet, and he had to find her. The Jackdaw set down its search and rescue boats as the main sails went free, Edward racing to get to the broken boat. When they arrived he let go of the helm, letting Ade get the ship ready to drag Mary’s in but Edward wasn’t going to wait for that. He took off in a sprint, grabbing ahold of his rope swing and swung onto her deck, landing where she would have been at helm._

_Bodies were around him, a few moaning out in pain but none of them wore her green jacket or her red bandanna. “Kidd!” Edward screamed out, but heard nothing in response. Panic rose within him as he leapt over the railing to the deck and spotted her laying on her side, curled up in a ball. Edward went to her, kneeling down beside her and gently rolled her on her back._

_Her hair was matted with blood, her bandanna was over her neck, and she looked so pale. He lifted her up, running his hand through raven hair and holding her head to his chest as his feet carried her onto his ship. He wouldn’t allow for anyone to join him in the cabin to help her, for no one could know her secret._

_“Just another moment Mary, I’ll patch ya up,” He whispered to her as he laid her on his cot, pulling her bandanna off and went to grab a rag and some water. He dabbed at her head wound, cleaning her up the best he could. She woke when he dribbled water into her mouth, causing him to begin to laugh as she moaned out in pain, grabbing at her head._

_“Not now lass.”_

_“K-Kenway?” She whispered, looking around at her surroundings and finally to him before reaching over and grabbing his hand. “Where’s my ship?”_

_“It’s still intact, we’re headed to a port to get it repaired.”_

_“Fuckin storm blew me off my helm, should a nev’a tried to sail through it. I know better. How many dead?”_

_“Don’t worry about that n-“_

_“I ain’t some lady Edward, how many dead?”_

_“I’d guess about fifty or so.”_

_“Most my crew then,” Mary said through her teeth, moving to sit up as he helped her._

_“We’ll get her fixed, we’ll find you more men.”_

_“They aren’t just my crew Kenway, they’re my family,” She turned to him as a tear rolled down her cheek before she shoved him off, throwing her legs over the bed._

_“We all make mistakes Mary.”_

_“Aye, but that doesn’t make it any easier to cope with now does it Edward?”_

_

                “You’ve no right!”

                “I’ve all the right! I put a gun in ya hand, I talked ya into learning a cutlass, I’m the reason you’re walkin’ ‘round in trousers! Ya are goin’ to leave this piracy behind. Ya will listen to me Anne.”

                “You’re not my mother nor my father Mary. I left them, to come here and be free!”

                “And bein’ free will only get ya more time in prison. If ya father-“

                “If my father sends for me? Is that what you’re worried about? He’s disowned me, he let me rot in that prison when I wrote to him to set us free!”

                “Piracy is over Anne! Don’t ya see that? Edward and I agreed it was done, it’s nothing to play at anymore. Ya can stare at me like a lost child all ya want, I hate saying it. It was my life, my pride! Don’t ya think for a moment I enjoy admitting this all to ya!”

                “You have somewhere to go! You have a family!”

                “Ya, you Annie! The one person who has always had my back. No one fought by my side when that ship was attacked, no one sat in that prison next to me but ya! I wouldn’t be tellin’ you this if I didn’t love ya.”

                “To just end it, what are we going to go? What am I going to do? At least you have Kenway a-“

                “And I have ya! I have him but I have you too Anne. You have us. I will never leave ya. I will always have ya back.”

                “For how long? Until you two have a child of ya own and forget poor ol’ Annie living in your guest home.”

                “Ya know it won’t be like that, it never has now has it? As I recall ya the one who tosses ya friends aside in the pursuit of men.”

                “Fuck you.”

                “Yes Annie, fuck me! For tryin’ to have ya back like I always have!”

                “I don’t need you watching over me anymore! I didn’t have ya for two years Mary! I don’t need you anymore!”

                “Ya always need ya friends.”

                “I need a friend, not some cunt who think she can boss me around.”

                The silence that fell over the room after Anne called Mary a cunt was eerie. Edward was by all means an innocent bystander, just a normal man who came to visit his healing friend the day before they departed to Nassau. Frightened wasn’t the word he was feeling when he turned the corner and hid behind the wall as their voices had risen. He knew if he walked in there all that anger would have been thrown his way: best to hide from angry woman he had learned over the years.

                It was the cracking off wood that caused him to finally poke his head around the corner to find Mary lifting a chair above her head and throwing it at the wall in front of her as Anne simply crossed her arms to glare at her friend.

                “Ya know what, fuck you Anne!” Mary snapped, kicking shattered pieces of wood out of her way as she stormed from the room, not giving him as much as a glance before the door slammed of Ah Tabai’s home. He stayed but a moment until he heard the sniffling of tears and went to comfort his friend, finding her laying down now with her hands over her face. It was odd, choosing to come to her. But he knew if he’d go to comfort Mary she’d beat him bloody before asking him why he was there.

                “Annie…”

                “Not now Edward,” She sniffled, looking over to him. Edward simply shook his head, and began cleaning up the mess Mary had made. They didn’t talk much and just left the other to cry or clean. When the task was complete he nudged her over and laid down beside her, putting an arm around her and kissing her forehead.

                “What did you two fight about?”

                “Nothing.”

                “Didn’t seem like nothing.”

                “Just a spat.”

                “Over?”

                “You. You leaving without me. Her wanting to peck at me like a hen does to a child.”

                “She’s just worried is all lass.”

                “There’s a fine line between being worried and nagging me. I can’t join you on your last adventure.”

                “We’ll always have adventures Annie.”

                “We won’t be pirates.”

                “We’ll always be pirates. We’ll carry on Nassau’s legacy until we meet our end. If we keep doing what we’ve done for years we’ll be hanged at the neck, with no little baby in your stomach to save ya this time lass.”

                Anne went quiet, turning to him before laying her head on his chest. It was awful to think about, moving on from a life he’d been living for nearly ten years now. But what else would there be to do? Being a pirate was asking to be killed before you took down your first ship. No more were the days of sailing until you ran out of food, boarding a ship to pillage all of its goods, or laying down with any one or two sweet lasses willing to spread their legs.

                “Come back to me you promise? You and Mary.”

                “You have my word Annie.”

                As the sun set Edward left Ah Tabai’s home before the master came home, not wanting to deal with logic for one day. It was time to find Mary, to pack up his things, and play with Amara one night more before he set off to bring his girls home. For he had to find her, had to keep some sort of promise to Caroline alive. He may have left her, broken his promise of returning but now he had a second chance to redeem himself, to be a good man. As he came upon his home he could see Amara standing on the table with Mary sitting on a chair, leaning back and talking to her. Her voice was faint, and the little girl was simply nodding and holding the rabbit he had given her tightly.

                “We’ll be back, just a little while.”

                “Pwamise?”

                “Promise,” She whispered, leaning up to kiss her forehead. She lifted her down, letting her run off to the back garden before turning to look to him. She seemed tired, her hair had fallen down and her hands were shaking.

                “You look as if you need a good pipe of opium.”

                “Haven’t done that in years. I just need a drink.”

                “Anne’s sorry, for calling you a cunt.”

                “Anne can rot in that bed for all I care right now,” She spat as Edward moved to pour her a glass of rum. He moved to her, leaning against the table next to her as she downed her shot and laid her forehead on the table in defeat. His hand found her hair, gently rubbing the tension from her scalp as he listened to Amara laugh outside.

                “You don’t mean that.”

                “Aye.”

                “Your temper is still as fierce as ever.”

                “No amount of training helped with that, used to be worse though.”

                “Oh really?” He laughed as she leaned up to look at him.

                “When I was in the Navy some big ol’ fat man tried to make me his brig bitch. ‘Oi boy, I need ya to come here and clean me pots out. Oi boy get over here an’ help me with my boots.’ Just days in and days out.  Haytham didn’t know I was a lass then, but he was my friend. So one day big ol’ Davey, that was the fat man’s name, he tried to make me suck his cock, said he needed a release only a pretty young boy could give him. He didn’t so much as grab the back of my head to shove me down then I had him on his back, pistol pressing on his forehead. Haytham came runnin’ in, heard all the slamming. ‘Get off of him! Ya can’t kill him on board the ship!’ Fair enough then right Kenway? So as ya can imagine as soon as we made landfall I had him in eight different pieces and throwing him to the dogs. Now though? I wouldn’t be so quick to kill an innocent, for he was innocent enough. Sure he was vile but did he deserve a death as painful as the one I gave him for finding me a pretty young lad?”

                “I would have just beaten him up a bit, showed him whose boss.”

                “Exactly. First thing I had to do was make sure he never breathed again. Could ya imagine knowing me before the assassins?”

                “You would have killed me by now.”

                “Probably, though I’ve always been fond of ya pretty face. I knew ya were a good man, somewhere deep in your greedy soul. I most likely would have used you, I wasn’t the nicest person either. We all have made mistakes, it’s growing from them that defines us though.”

                “Still, you should tell Anne you’re sorry.”

                “Aye I should. But Jaysus that lass can piss me off quicker than you used to.”

                “She’s good at poking you.”

                “So are ya. Come on, we’ve got one more night in a warm bed before we’re off to the sea.”

                “We’ll find Jenny, won’t we?” He asked her as she stood, reaching out and taking her hand. She looked to him, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing the back of it as Amara ran in the room asking them to come play with her outside.

                “We’ll bring her home, ya have my word we’ll find ya little girl.”

_

_The burning of sweet rum poured down his throat as Edward sat inside the local tavern. Tonight was a grim night, for another old friend had been put to rest thanks to him. He sat there a broken man, filling his cup with another shot and waiting as the world turned into a beautiful blur. The voices of young ladies singing a sweet song filled the air as well as the stench of piss. He hated Havana, hated how every time he came here he thought back on his first day he became Mr. Duncan Walpole._

_He rose, slamming his cup on the table and watching the world spin as he took a first step, acting much like a young babe trying to walk. He’d long since lost his sense of standing, had given into the sweet goddess of the drink. A younger him would have started a fight, but Captain Edward was feeling a bit randy instead._

_For tonight he’d fuck in honor of his friend Stede, the gentleman pirate who had more faith in him than anyone on this Earth, beside Kidd that was. Very few people thought him to be a nice man and he seemed to be losing them as each day passed. As he came from the tavern he leaned against the wall to support before hearing a voice he thought he knew but hadn’t heard in some time._

_“It’s not the time, I told ya to wait until I found ya.”_

_“I just wanted to help, I missed ya a bit. I was just happy for your little return tonight.”_

_“I’m just as happy to see ya as well lass, but I have other things in mind then seeing ya tonight.”_

_“Ya promised in your letter you’d come by show me your new tricks.”_

_Edward knew he had to have drank far too much, he was sure he heard his old friend Rhona talking to Mary Read. He leaned against the home he had been holding onto, trying to peer around the corner and sure enough the sight was enough to tighten his pants. Rhona had Mary pinned against a fence, their faces just inches apart and Mary didn’t look too pleased._

_“Let me go, I’ll be back in a moment lass.”_

_“Just a moment of ya time! All I need!”_

_“Perhaps when we’re not begin watched, for someone in charge of a bureau ya still a bad sight ain’t ya lass?” Mary shoved her off, turning to lock eyes with him and he did the only thing he could logically do. He came out form his hiding spot, attempted to stand up straight and smiled to them both._

_“I can’t think of a better pair of fine people to spend my night with. Perhaps I’d like to learn these new tricks Kidd.”_

_“Sod off Kenway, it’s a pleasure seeing ya mate though. Drunk as usual though, how do ya put up with him Kidd?”_

_“I haven’t seen him in quite some time,” Mary whispered, locking eyes with him as her brows furrowed in worry for just a moment. “Are ya okay Edward?”_

_“M’fine lass,” He whispered back to her, not able to look away. “It’s nice to see you.”_

_“Do you two need a room? I mean I thought it’d just be ya Kidd but Kenway is a fine man.”_

_“Ya look as grim as the last I saw ya. You’ve lost a friend, m’sorry to hear Kenway.”_

_“Stede…Stede Bonnet actually. I just, I need a shot. Rhona you surely will go get me some rum?”_

_“Fuck off mate I-“_

_“Rhona get him a drink, I’ll get him to a bed,” Mary snapped to her friend who shot her a glare before storming away. She came to him, her arm around his waist as she helped him walk down the road in their comfortable silence. The air was as humid as ever, an afternoon storm had made sure the night would be anything but comfortable._

_They reached the outside of the bureau when a large bang filled the air and a shot blew out the stone just inches from Mary’s face. She grabbed him, practically shoving his body behind the wall as Rhona jumped over the far wall, a bottle of rum in hand._

_“What the fuck was tha’ Kidd?”_

_“My contract.”_

_“They followed ya?”_

_“Didn’t think so, guess I was wrong.”_

_“I thought you were one of the best!”_

_“I never claimed to be good at this! Shut ya mouth Rhona! Give Kenway his rum.”_

_“Yes please, I’d like to be drunk before I die.”_

_“No one’s dying, he’s got nothing but a pistol and ya lot acting like I’ve walked ya into your death,” Mary snapped as a red barrel was flown over their head, crashing into the middle of the court. Edward stared at the gunpowder, looking over to Rhona as she grabbed him and threw him on the ground, shielding him as a torch was thrown over the wall._

_His ears rang, his head spinning as he sat up, Rhona lifting him up and putting a pistol in his hand. Mary was kneeled beside him, grabbing her own gun from her hip. She placed the powder in the pistol, using her teeth to rip off a sachet to dump another load in before turning to look at him as she finished loading her gun. “We go in from the left, stay together alright? Every time I send ya off on your own ya get shot,” She said staring at him._

_“One time.”_

_“Twice.”_

_“Perhaps two, I seem to forget how many times I’ve been shot for ya.”_

_“Taken a bullet for ya too ya know.”_

_“Can the two of ya stop fightin’ like a married couple and get goin?” Rhona snapped as she ran to the other end of the wall, looking out before running across the street using the cover of darkness. May grabbed his arm, pulling him along with her as she used the smoke left from the explosion to her advantage to be closer to her target._

_“Who is your contract?”_

_“Templar.”_

_“Nah, thought it may be a civilian.”_

_“Ya wouldn’t know him.”_

_“Clearly, I do such a good job keeping myself away from your assassins.”_

_“If ya don’t shut your fucking gob I’ll stab ya in the belly alright?”_

_“Now Mary, no killing innocents.”_

_“Ya hardly innocent Kenway,” She snapped to him, freezing when a body fell beside them. He felt sick, listening to the crunch of the corpse and how blood splattered over him. Mary only sighed, standing up and glaring up at the dark figure above them._

_“While you two flirted I did ya work for ya! You owe me Kidd!”_

_“Fine, ya can have Kenway for the night!_

_“That’s hardly a prize! Can I tie him up a bit eh?”_

_“If ya like. He looks to be sick though, too much rum in his belly to handle watching a body hit the ground,” Mary smiled before turning to him, kneeling down beside him and lifted his chin. Her eyes glimmered under the moonlight as she wiped the blood from his face. “I’m sorry ‘bout ya friend but we have to move on in this world without those we love standing beside us. Ya have me though, I may nag but ya will always be my friend Edward.”_

 

 

_

“Shut that fucking thing up,” Edward groaned, listening to the sound of something smacking the end of his bed over and over again. He reached over to grab Mary and only found empty blankets which led him to throw a pillow down at the noise.

                A quick second later he felt the pillow come back and hit him in the cheek. He rose, glaring down at Amara standing at the end of his bed and Mary behind her, in only a loose shirt giggling behind her daughter. “Get ‘em little dove.” She whispered, giving Amara a little wooden hammer that must have been pounding on his bed.

                “Don’t do it now lass.”

                “Wakey! Daddy wake!” She squealed, running over to him and falling into his arms as she giggled. He lifted her up, throwing her above his chest before catching her and listening to her laughter fill the room. “Up, up!” And he did it again and again until Mary came to his side, leaning down and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before snatching Amara into her own arms.

                “Come on, get dressed we’ve got to get you to Ah Tabai’s home now.”

                “Ah tibi and Anne!”

                “That’s right, I’ll be back soon alright? Remember where we’re going?”

                “Boat to birdie.”

                “That’s right, got to get the Jackdaw back. Ya a quick one.”

                Edward stood up listening to them talk as he went around the room and threw on his clothing, happy Mary’s temper seemed to be at an end. She was a spitfire, quick to temper and held on to her anger like it was precious to her. He gathered her clothing and carried it out to her, finding her in the other bedroom braiding Amara’s hair back. “You look beautiful in your little dress.”

                “Pwetty,” She whispered, holding the rabbit he had given her three day prior to her chest. Edward gave Mary her clothing, picking Amara up and carried her outside to where they would wait for Mary to join them. And soon she did and he smiled to her, though when she smiled back he thought he saw a flicker of anger was left in her gaze which only meant he was in for a long day.

                They arrived to Ah Tabai’s home where Anne was standing just outside the door, leaning onto the wall fitted in loose clothing. “Annie,” He smiled, setting Amara down and hugged her tightly, breathing in her sweet floral scent.

                “I’ll watch her well Edward don’t ya worry. Mary stop glaring.”

                “Not glaring at ya,” Mary mumbled, shoving Edward off and pulled her friend into a tight hold, pressing a kiss to Anne’s forehead. “Take it easy, ya will solve nothing by being active in a time when ya need rest. I’ll watch over our dear Kenway I promise.”

                “I’ve no doubt about that,” Anne smiled, nudging Mary who only gave her a sharp glare.

                “Mary and Edward Kenway, I do expect to see the both of you return with your Jackdaw within a month.”

                “If it’s longer we’ll write mentor, I promise,” Mary told him, walking over to him and giving him a quick hug before smiling down to Amara and lifted her up. “You behave ya hear me? I’ll be back.”

                “To play?”

                “We’ll play all ya want. I love ya little one, be good,” Mary whispered, hugging Amara tightly before handing her over to Ah Tabai who smiled to the little girl as Anne shuffled over to them and poked her in the nose.

                “We can play here while they’re gone alright?”

                “Bye mummy, daddy,” Amara whispered, hugging her rabbit closely as Edward reached over and pulled Mary away from their friends. They made it half way down the road when they heard the little girl cry and he sighed, going to grab Mary’s hand but feeling her shove him off.

                “Going to stay mad forever?”

                “No, don’t need comfort is all. If I owe her one thing in my life it’s to come back to her.”

                “Why wouldn’t you?”

                “Everyone dies Edward, it’s just a matter of time. I’ve escaped it once, who’s to say I’ll be so lucky a second time around? Victoria knows how to play this game, and it makes me sick. I want her dead.”

                “As do I lass, I promise. Now come on we’ve got a day’s worth of good sailing by the looks of the sky.”

                “Wind’s calm to, it’s a good thing then.”

                They boarded the ship, Mary falling into her place of yelling at them to work quicker and more efficiently while he sailed them out to sea. The wind was steady, the skies white and sparse as they sailed through the day until night began to fall. Mary agreed to take the first night and Edward went to retire to bed, shutting the cabin door and looking around the room.

 It was nothing compared to his own, his aching for his ship was only lessened by the growing hole in his heart for Jenny. His sweet girl was far too innocent to be dragged into this mess. Grabbing a map from the desk he fell onto the cot, kicking his boots off and studied the area around Nassau when he heard the cabin door open, looking over to find Mary glaring down to him.

                “Everything alright?”

                “It’s calm, just sailing is all,” She mumbled, staring at him before she reached up and yanked her hair free and he was over to her in a heartbeat.

He pinned her against the wall, watching her go from glaring to the bed to giving him a quizzical look.

                “I don’t like being treated like prey.”

                “I think I make a fine predator,” He whispered as his lips captured her own, hands running down from her arms and sliding around her waist to pull her close. He was cautious of her needs, allowing her to kiss him back until he’d continue on. But when her hands yanked out his hair from its ribbon and gripped it he lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed.

                Mary was a fine beauty, a beauty ten years ago he wouldn’t have found appeal in. Her lips were chapped from years of sun and salt water exposure, and her hands weren’t soft and kind like Caroline’s but hard and calloused from tugging on rope for years. She wasn’t shy from what she wanted either, and it gave him flips in his lower abdomen.

                As he laid her on the bed he lifted up his arms, tugging his coat off and allowing her to lean up to unlace his shirt, her eyes never leaving him or shying away. “Do you blush?”

                “Not often,” She mumbled, giving him a glare for such a stupid question. Grabbing the hem of his shirt she yanked it off, instantly coming to run her hands across his chest and down his stomach, smiling to herself like a child who had found her new favorite play toy.

                “Do you like what you see lass?”

                “Ain’t nothing I’ve never seen before. Ya have pretty tattoos though, one around ya nipple surely had to hurt.”

                “I was drunk, don’t remember it much.”

                “Typical Kenway, too drunk to realize what he’s doing,” She smiled, sitting up and wrapping a leg around his waist and before he knew it he was on his back and staring up at her as she straddled his stomach. Her trousers scratched at his skin, tickling him ever so slightly. “But let me make one thing clear Edward, ya will never be a predator in this thing we have. I don’t play nice.”

                “Well either do I,” Edward whispered as she leaned over him, her black hair causing a curtain around her face as her lips found his neck and she bit him, marking him like he did to so many whores. Loving Mary was nothing less than a surprise every day. Everything he knew to be true of a woman was questioned by her and it was nothing less than exciting. Her hands slid down his stomach until she had her fingertips dancing just above his waistband. “This is cruel, surely you can take some clothes off by now.”

                “No,” She leaned up from his neck, giving him a wink before placing a kiss on his cheek. In a moment he knew this game and he grabbed her before she could get up, leaving him to be by himself yet again. “Let me go Edward, m’not ready.”

                “I think you are, but you enjoy leaving me with a problem in my trousers.”

                “Half true, I do enjoy teasing ya,” Mary sighed, shoving him away from her and moved to sit with him as he scooted to give her some room. He reached over, taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

                “Ya know Kenway. All this talk as of late of me leaving Nassau to fall and ya always like to forget when ya left for Africa without so much as a goodbye. I saw ya once before I made it to Port Royal, when we sat on the beach and Annie tried to put flowers in my hair. Ya chased Rogers around and just left ya friends.”

                “I had to find the observatory, I had to chase my treasure. It’s remarkable to think back on that time, and how disgusted I grew of him. He killed far too much for me, and I suppose I knew it all wasn’t worth it anymore,” He spoke, watching her look up at him with her brows furrowed.

                “Was it worth saving the observatory? Saving our creed?”

                “Wasn’t worth the loss it could have given me. I could of lost Annie and Ade, and I lost you for so long Mary. Looking back on all of it, of the life I led here, it’s filled with bittersweet memories. I miss our pirate republic, I miss sailing in the open waters with nothing but freedom blowing me to my next treasure chest, and by god I miss fighting over a pint with old friends. Thatch, Charles, Rackham, even Ben. We felt invincible.”

                “There lays the problem with most men then eh? Thinking ya can take on the world without anything to hold ya back. I miss it to Kenway, I truly miss being able to walk next to you as my equal and watching our city grow.”

                “You still are my equal.”

                “To ya maybe, but if we move out of the Caribbean I will be nothin’ more than ya property.”

                “You know I won’t allow that to happen, I wouldn’t put you in a box.”

                Mary moved up from the bed, reaching over to cup his face as she leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. “I know, why do ya think I’m willing to stick ‘round? Maybe another night we can try to get a bit randy but not tonight. Rest ya pretty blue eyes for me, we’ll switch at dawn.”

                He rose to pull her to his chest, running a hand through her hair as she did nothing but huff in annoyance. Edward couldn’t help but laugh at her, “Wake me up when you’re tired alright? Perhaps be a bit naked eh? I’m only kidding you Mary.”

                “Sure ya are, that’s what they all say right? Goodnight Kenway, dream of sweet things,” She gently shoved him off, reaching down to throw on her coat and left his cabin with the soft click of his door shutting. He stood for a moment until he fell back on to his bed and closed his eyes.

                The morning came with Mary nudging him, yawning as she threw off her coat and glared down at him. “We’ll be in Nassau by dusk, get sailin’ I made us good time.”

                “Course ya did lass, wouldn’t expect anything less from Captain Kidd.”

                “Hmph, haven’t been Captain Kidd in years, miss it. Mornin’ Kenway.”

                “Goodnight Mary,” He smiled as he got off the bed and let her lay down where he had been, watching her tug a pillow to her chest. A few moments of trying to get dressed quietly he left his cabin, narrowing his eyes as the bright sun shone down ahead.

                The billowing of the sails cracked in the wind as he waved a hello to his crew and walked up to the helm. A young boy stood there and he kindly took over, suddenly missing a presence he had grown so used to. Anne should be standing to his right, her hands on her hips and screaming down at them to get their act together.

                “Sir, Navy ahead, shall we sail around them?”

                “Aye, today is not a day to fight lads. Keep the English flag up for now, I thank you for your time sailing with me.”

                “It’s an honor Captain Kenway, we’ve heard so much about you and your Jackdaw.”

                “Unfortunately I’m not half the captain I should be without her. We sail for Nassau lads, and hopefully we’ll find some answers so I can get you back to your lives in Havana.”  


 


	15. Love's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape trigger warning, please be cautious if that is not okay with you!  
> I hope you guys like this one.

_The mission had been simple, infiltrate the village and remove the targets. Edward soon realized however there were too many targets to make this a clean one night hit. He would later blame it on the rum he had been drinking all day as he lite the homes on fire, taking the whole damn village down with him. His target had helped capture Mary, knew she was rotting in that prison._

_It wasn’t his fault and Edward knew that, but right now with rum coursing through his veins every last man who had captured Anne and Mary was going to die. He stumbled back from the screaming, shoved woman off of him who clung to him to save them as his feet began to run towards the jungle as smoke was thick in the air._

_Embers fell like glowing snowflakes against the night sky, searing everything they touched. A devils kiss upon his cheek as he stared up into the sky, listening to the screaming around him. He could hear her voice, asking for him to come save her. He knew as soon as he looked down into the fires she would be there, waiting for him to join her in death._

_She stood in the flames, in her prison robes, screaming in pain as the fire licked her skin._

_“Mary,” He whispered, walking towards her and reached out to grab her only to wince back as fire shot into the air. Shaking his head he found his way through the fire, placing his hands over his ears so she’d stop begging for him to come save her, free her from her cell._

_Edward ran, feet slamming into the dirt as he jumped onto a tree branch, hoping from one to another. His back hurt from the woman clawing at his skin but he couldn’t save everyone. The village was to be burned down, too many Templars held out there with their families and he had strict orders to take them out. Perhaps it was his old self peeking through but he knew Ah Tabai would have words about killing innocents as well but he didn’t care, not tonight._

_For now he emerged from the jungle to where Anne sat sharpening her sword, looking over her shoulder with a smile. “Did ya get it done?”_

_“Aye I did. Enjoy your evening off?”_

_“Always,” She laughed, standing up and sheathing her weapon as she kicked sand over the fire. “Shall we go grab a pint?”_

_“It’s on me, I need a drink.”_

_“Are you okay Edward?”_

_“I’ll be fine,” He mumbled, running his hands over his face as they made their way to the fishing village in search of a decent tavern. “I thought I saw her.”_

_“Who? Caroline?”_

_“Mary. She was standing there in the middle of the flames screaming for me to come save her.”_

_“Mary’s dead, you’ve been seeing her too much. Maybe we can talk to a shaman about stop-“_

_“No!” He snapped, turning to look at her before apologizing and allowing their walk to be in silence. “I can’t say goodbye.”_

_Anne opened the tavern door, her eyes cast up to him, shaking her head. She never said much to him when he was having an episode, what could she say? She looked beautiful now and there is no reason why he couldn’t be with her. Sure she had shoved him off months ago in his cabin but time had passed._

_“What do you want? Rum or ale?”_

_“You,” He whispered, reaching out to cup her face. His hands ran through her hair, pulling her to his chest as her smile faded and her lips parted. She had done so well, had been growing up so fast that it had caught his attention, how could it not? Edward’s forehead came to place on her own as his hands ran down her back, gently pushing her against the wall of the tavern._

_“Edward,” Anne breathed out, her chest heaving as she stared up at him. Her red hair faded to black, her parting lips tilted up into a smirk and a beautiful scar showing her strength ran down her eye. He closed his eyes, fists slamming into the wall as he pulled away from her and made his way over to the counter to by two pints of ale._

_Mary’s ghost kept finding him, haunting him as she begged him not to forget her. He wanted to love Anne, she’d make a good wife, a good mother one day. But loving her wouldn’t heal his heart, he had to get away from these islands and go back home where his misery would be welcomed company._

_“Edward, come sit,” Anne found his arm, gently taking him away from the bar where he stood in a trance before giving her a slight smile and following her to a table. They sat with the flicker of a candle casting shadows around the room, the laughter and music coming from the other end where a party was about to begin in full swing._

_“Did Mary love him? The man that gave her child?” Edward asked, easily downing half his ale._

_“I don’t know, she never spoke much of her love life. Why?”_

_“I just need to know.”_

_“M’not sure honestly or I would tell you, maybe it’d let ya let go of her. She had a bloke on the ship she seemed fond of and there was that time at port when she got pissed and ran off with some pretty merchant man. She was always fond of pretty boys, nothing like me. I like my men to be men.”_

_“You consider Jack to be a man then? Anne he reeked of piss most the time and was too drunk to function.”_

_“Aye but he had a way with words that made me swoon. He made up for it all in the bed I tell you, got a big snake betwe-“_

_“Annie please,” Edward laughed, watching her face turn red before shooting him a wink. “I miss her.”_

_“I miss her smirk, the way she walked when she got pissed. She’d sway her hips never knew how I didn’t see it when James did it. Mary was such a cute drunk though.”_

_“Never got to see it.”_

_“She only did it when no one was ‘round of if she was emotionally compromised. Her hips swayed like a woman’s do, and then she’d find a poor lad to prey on.”_

_“Or lass.”_

_“Oh yes the poor lasses. Then she’d pounce and who could tell Mary no?’_

_“She was a beauty.”_

_“In her own way yes, she was. Not in the classical sense like most the woman around these parts but she had an air about her that made everyone want to follow her, know what she was doing but stay away for she was quick with her sword.”_

_

Nassau was on the horizon, he could feel it. The city he sailed to for so long, his old pride and joy was so close he could nearly taste the brew they used to sell at the Old Avery. It would be bittersweet, coming to his old town but he had to do it for Jenny. For Caroline.

                Edward looked over as boots clicked up the steps to find Mary yawning with the sunset behind her, giving him a queer look before pulling out her pipe. They’d sailed like this for days, him with the sun and her by the moon. Mary made better time than him, but he supposed it was because he wanted his old crew back, hoped they were still alive. Mary was able to deal with any situation and make it her own.

                “Sleep well?”

                “Ya know I didn’t.”

                “Miss me do ya lass?”

                “Don’t feel so arrogant Kenway. Found if a drink a bit before sleep I can get some rest before the dreams come on in.”

                “I miss you. Miss your warm body against mine, the way your butt fits so nicely against my hips,” He grinned as she reached out, slapping his arm as she shot him a glare.

                “We’re close aren’t we?”

                “To Nassau?”

                “Aye.”

                “Aye. We are. Think Annie is going alright?”

                “M’sure Annie is just fine. She’s a strong lass.”

                “Not as strong as you.”

                “And good reason not to be. I wouldn’t wish my life upon another woman. Its hard work, having to strut ‘round as a man, sleep with beautiful women and pay them a bit more so they don’t tell others ya don’t have a cock and for fucks sake it was hard out drinking your sorry bum.”

                “Sounds fun enough for me.”

                “It was, but it’s over. Back to Mary Read.”

                “Mary is beautiful.”

                “James was strong though. He had power behind his name.”

                “But Mary makes men piss their breeches. Look at this crew for instance, you’re leaning against the rail talking to me as I sail and they’re all running around cleaning everything up. You demand respect.”

                “And I get it,” She smiled then, lifting the pipe to her lips and taking a deep drag. “I hope Amara is fine. I hope Jenny does well with her.”

                “Jenny loved you.”

                “No, she dealt with me. I was new, I taught her things that would have made Caroline scream.”

                “Aye, you did.”

                “I did and I’ll teach her more when we meet again. She was fond of my sword, can I teach her to fight?”

                “We should think about this.”

                “Why? No daughter of yours should be some silly lass in a dress all proper.”

                “I don’t want my children to live the life we did.”

                “It was fun, but I agree. But she should learn to defend herself from men like you.”

                “Men like me?” Edward gave her a peculiar look, turning the helm to the left as the fort came into view over the horizon.

                “Ya think so fondly of yaself don’t ya? I seem to remember a very young Edward waltzing around Nassau with nothing but his trousers on all ‘Come ‘ere love, have ya fallen from heaven? I’ve never seen such a beauty as you, never in my life.’ Or if ya didn’t feel like a fight ya were off to the first brothel in town, spending all ya wages on cunt.”

                “Nothing wrong with wanting a woman’s touch.”

                “Except you were married.”

                “I’ll have you know I went two years without sex.”

                “Would ya like an award Kenway? I’ll carve it on a stone and hang it ‘round ya neck. ‘Captain Kenway, able to go without a woman for two years!”

                “I wouldn’t do that with you now.”

                “Bullshit.”

                “I tried, with Anne but I was drunk and lonely and she was having none of it. Every time I laid in bed I thought of you, and wanting you beside me.”

                “Being haunted by a ghost isn’t healthy.”

                “It’s a damn fine thing you’re no longer just a memory.”

                Mary smiled, turning to put her hand on his arm, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “I want to talk to you of the observatory.”

                “What of it?”

                “What did it look like?”

                “I saw you, Roberts showed me a blood cube, the ones you showed me all those years ago. It had Jack’s in it, he put it in this skull and all this golden wheels began to move and project Jack staring at you and Anne.”

                “Really?” She took a step back, looking away from him to the horizon.

                “You wanted to teach Anne to fight, and he was yelling at you for it.”

                “I had to tell him I was a lass that day.”

                “Aye the same day.”

                “You saw it? You were there?”

                “I could see through his eyes, yes. You looked beautiful.”

                “Ya always say that Kenway.”

                “Can’t hide the truth now can I Mary?”

                “Ya say my name like it’s still a secret, all quiet and smooth.”

                “And you hardly ever call me Edward.”

                “Kenway gets ya attention. I feel like Edward is a private name, somethin’ not most get to call ya.”

                “But you can,” Edward smiled to her as he turned the ship, ready to dock in at Nassau. Mary screamed to the men to get going, pull up the sails and prepare to lay anchor. He watched her run down on the deck with them, grabbing a rope from a skinny lad and pulling away. She looked perfect being in her element, being on a ship with the wind blowing in her hair. She made docking simple by far the easiest he could have wanted it for not being his own ship. A quick glance around the bay proved to him the Jackdaw was not here: and either was Jenny.

                Nassau stood still, a skeleton of the city he had grown to call home and love. The English flag waved proudly in the wind, the citizens were all good and in bed but a few drunks wondering the streets, and officers were patrolling. A black flag should be bellowing, the beach should be filled with music and the laughter of men and woman alike, and most of all his friends should be here to welcome him back from another adventure.

                “It’s too silent.”

                “It’s a faint memory now, it’s best to move on,” Mary came to his side as he walked down the steps, heading to the dock. “A city once we ruled like kings and now no one here knows our names.”

                “I dream of this city. I dream of what could have been and how we should have ruled it.”

                “That’s ya biggest problem Edward,” She whispered, taking his hand and jumping off the ship onto the dock with him as they walked up the beach, their feet automatically taking them to the tavern which used to be the Old Avery. “There are somethings in the world we can’t hold on to no matter how badly we want. I wish every day I would have been wiser in Nassau, tried to push harder for some sort of rules to be in place. As I watched this city fall I left it, gave up. I regret it so, I promise you that. But everything happens for a reason, do ya believe that?”

                “Some days I do. If I never would have come here, I wouldn’t have lived this life. I wouldn’t have met you, Thatch, Annie, and Ade. I’d be a sheep farmer, living miserably in some shack with a wife who would by now hate me, but she might be alive.”

                “Aye she might. Are ya happy here?”

                Edward turned to her, pulling her into an alley as a group of guards turned the corner. He reached up, caressing her cheeks as his lips turned up into a grin. “I’ve never been happier. I’m with the love of my life finding my ship and daughter on one last adventure. Now kiss me.”

                “Why are ya asking?” She laughed, leaning up and pressed her lips to his as the guards walked by them. His hands were in her hair, turning to press her body against the building as the torch light cast shadows over them.

                “Come on now love birds, curfew ended ‘bout an hour ago. Get off to bed with ya!”

                Mary pulled away from him, smiling to them “We’re sorry officers, he just got back from the Carolina’s.” She laughed, taking his hand and running down the alley until they turned, making their way now towards the bureau office. “Heathens.”

                “You’re pretty convincing, talking like a true woman.”

                “Good at acting, aye I am. Don’t expect none of that now. Swooning over ya Kenway, maybe in your dreams.”

                “In my dreams you come into my arms willing, and always smile for a kiss,” Edward smiled, looking to find Mary giving him a look of disgust. He frowned, reaching for her hand once more and laced their fingers. “What?”

                “Do I wear a dress too?”

                “No.”

                “What ‘bout little heals, have my hair up all proper and curled. Oh and perhaps some powder to make my skin look nice and pale like them wealthy people in London.”

                “No Mar-“

                “Oh I know! I probably lean against the bedroom door in nothing but my knickers, chest heaving for ya. ‘Oh Edward, take me Edward take me!’” She laughed which only caused him to turn red and look away. “What?”

                “There was this one dream.”

                “Oh for fucks sake man! Dreaming of a bedding now!”

                “I can’t help it what I dream Mary. Haven’t ya ever dreamt of taking someone or being taken?”

                “I dream of old memories that haunt me. Before the prison it was of my mother and brother, of my grandparents. Every now and then Haytham would come to me, asking why I’ve moved on from him like it was a bad thing to do. I’ve dreamt of pleasant things but only recently. The night before we sailed off, I dreamt of you being a good dad and treating me well: but ya really don’t have a choice on how ya treat me.”

                “I’ve never hit a woman, I wouldn’t dream of hitting you.”

                “We have punched one another Edward.”

                “It was different, it’s how pirates fight. M’not making excuses for the old me but I’d never treat you anything less than a princess.”

                “You’re the princess Kenway, my damsel in distress. But I wouldn’t have it any other way,” She smiled to him as they walked up the bureau steps, reaching to knock on the door when she jumped back, the door being slammed open. A drunk blond man stood smiling at them, and Edward gently pushed Mary aside.

                “Hello old friend.”

                “Edward! I-I got word you were coming a few days ago with…did ya have to bring her mate?” Upton hiccupped, smiling to Mary slightly as she shot him a glare. “She’s fucking James Kidd mate. Or did you not know that…no matter. Come on in, I have a room set aside for the two of you.”

                “Thank you Upton, falling in love with Lady Liquor again?”

                “The drink makes me feel brave mate.”

                “Mary isn’t going to hurt you..”

                “Oh don’t let the siren of the sea think she’s all innocent no! This bitch,” He spun around, finger in Mary’s face as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “When I was just a wee assassin with my brother, we were training and she thought it to be fun to toy with us.”

                “It was fake Upton,” Mary mumbled, walking from him and grabbing the rum bottle on the table, pouring it on the floor and tossing it in a bin.

                “She set a jaguar on us!”

                “It was to test your capability of handling panic situations. Ya both wanted a bureau but Ah Tabai was worrie-“

                “It nearly killed us!” Upton screamed, falling back into a chair and Edward was trying his best not to laugh. Mary looked positively vicious as she spun around to grab him up and he took her by the waist yanking her towards the room he had for them. “Take her to the bed Edward! But don’t sleep with her, she’s a siren!”

                “I know that mate, g’night Upton,” Edward smiled, shoving Mary into the room and ducked a fist aimed to his cheek as he shut the door. “Calm down.”

                “He is absolutely useless! I deserve this place more than he!”

                “You want a bureau?”

                “No but if I did, I’d want this one. Being here makes me miss Rhona in Havana, least she’s fun.”

                “She’s your friend too, and this one is mine. He might a drunk and can barely function but he’s a great man Mary.”

                “Ya didn’t watch him train,” Mary mumbled, stepping back from him and began to unlace her jacket, tossing it on the chair beside the cot. Her fingers were yanking her hair down when he kicked off his boots. “It was a fake jaguar, like I said. His brother, Vance, he killed it without problem. Ah Tabai agreed to give them Nassau, but when we found out Vance was a Templar, Upton was gifted this place out of pity not skill.”

                “M’sure he’s a good assassin Mary. Not everyone can be like you.”

                “I’m nothing special.”

                “Yes you are,” Edward shook his head, getting down to nothing but his trousers, going to the bed and falling down on it. His back landed with a thud, arm draped across his face as Mary undressed. “You should have been there for your funeral service.”

                “Oh?”

                “Ah Tabai said some amazing words, Annie told me about it.”

                “Didn’t come to my own funeral?” She laughed.

                “I was drunk and off sailing somewhere with fuck knows what vision coming to me. That was a dark time in my life. If it wasn’t for Annie and the assassin’s, following your last words, I think I would have shot myself.”

                “If I die it gives ya no right to stop living Edward,” Mary whispered as he felt the bed dip. A hand laid over his arm, keeping it there as her strong thighs came to straddle his waist. His eyebrow rose though she couldn’t see it, feeling the top of her knees brush over his hips. “Ya didn’t love me before I died.”

                “That’s a lie, I wasn’t man enough to see it. I’ve been in love with you since the windmill, told you that. A woman, James Kidd was a woman. She had to have been the bravest woman I’ve ever met, and ya are lass,” Edward smiled to her as her hand rubbed up his forearm, grabbing his hand and moving it to pin it above his head. Blue eyes glanced down to her, finding her in nothing but her shirt which made his breath stop. “Please, enough teasing Mary.”

                “Who said I was teasing?” Her smirk gave him goose bumps as her hips rocked down onto his, the sweet friction she was giving him was going to cause his trouser to feel tight in a moment. Her lips found his in a slow dance, him wanting nothing more than to reach up and pet her hair from her face but she held his arms down firmly. This would be how it was played then, with Mary in complete control. It was foreign to him, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like the hold of power she had over him.

                As her lips parted for their tongue to meet a gunshot was heard, not more than down the alley. She looked up then, letting his arms go giving him his chance to strike. Edward grabbed her around the waist, flipping her onto her back and smiling. “You’re gorgeous.”

                “That shot was close.”

                “M’sure it was just drunks Mary,” He whispered, leaning down to press kisses down her throat. After a moment of silence she nodded, her hands finding his waistband as she leaned over to give his ear a firm bite.

                Her hands reached up, grabbing his hair as his own went further down her hips, sliding underneath the tunic and rubbing her skin. It was when multiple shots went off and an explosion ripped through the air did Edward panic. Mary had him on his back, covering him as she reached franticly for her weapons that had been laid out against a wall that was no more. He tried to sit up, but she shoved him down as she held her flintlock to her chest.

                “Stay put.”

                “Mary I-“

                “Edward,” She snapped, turning around as the door still standing burst open and Upton walked into the room, holding onto his stomach as blood poured from it. Mary ran to him, grabbing his waist and laying him out over their bed as she pressed her hand to his wound. Edward rushed up, ignoring Mary’s words and took his hand.

                “Who did this to you?”

                “R-Run…g-get Mary far away,” Upton coughed up thick blood that Edward brushed away, turning to meet Mary’s gaze. “Templars are…t-the Templars are here. Go!”

_

                _The brush was far too thick for his liking, but he had to take a piss away from men for a while. The damn new cabin boy he had followed him everywhere begging for his advice and Ade did nothing to stop him._

_‘It’s all in good fun!’ Ade had said which had only made Edward rolling his eyes in disgust. To make matters worse Mary’s ship was docked but could he find his friend? No. All her men said that captain had gone off to the brothel for his bit of fun but Edward had checked there. Not one man or woman in that place had seen the young Kidd and his cabin boy was hot on his heels asking him if he needed anything else._

_His misery brought him out in the thick jungle, he was growing to hate jungles. Just as he picked a nice tree to piss on he thought he heard the faint sound of humming, surely he was losing his wits for good now. Vane would be mocking him by now, and what was one mental person’s mockery to another? As he tired his trousers shut he decided to find the singing, prove to himself it wasn’t in his own mind._

_He briefly thought of the legends of mermaids, who sing to you before dragging you down to your death. That would be a good way to go out in the world, being dragged down with a pair of nice tits on either side of his cheeks. But as he pushed the vines apart off in the distance was a waterfall with beautiful flowers all around and the back of a very beautiful sounding lady._

_Blue eyes trailed down her back, staring at her ample bottom and thinking it would be a nice thing to squeeze. He could feel his trousers tighten, it would do good to bed this fair maiden. He had been so busy finding his friend that he hadn’t even found a whore to take his needs away from him. To his surprise the lady turned around, head bent back in the water but her chest turned in full view. She had nice firm tits, not to big nor to small and a beautiful tattoo…a tattoo that looks utterly familiar._

_Just then the woman snapped her head to look right at him and he suddenly felt panic like he had never felt before. Mary Read stood, her hands falling from her hair and curling into fists as she walked away from the falling water and over towards the left, hoping up on the brushes of flowers and storming her way to where she had clothing laying out that seemed to be half wet._

_“Edward James Kenway.”_

_“How in heavens name did you learn my full name? Look lass I didn’t know it was you,” He tried to explain, slowly going over to her and covering his eyes with his hands so she stopped tossing him side glares._

_“I know all about ya mate. Spying on a woman as she bathes, the nerve. Ya lucky I sensed ya before I saw ya or I would have shot you for spying. I can’t have people see me with tits now can I?”_

_“You’re felling particularly vicious today then? Let me know when I can look.”_

_“Already seen the best bits, what’s it matter now?”_

_“I’m a gentleman.”_

_“Ha, funniest thing I’ve heard in months, ya can look now.”_

_Edward glanced over to her. She was wearing her trousers, the boots already tucked in to perfection but now she stood tying a long piece of cloth around her chest. “Can I help you?”_

_“If ya would like,” She looked over to him, reaching her hand out and he took it, being pulled up. He took the cloth as she raised her arms. “Now make it tight but not too tight, I need to breathe and wear it for a few days.”_

_“Does it ever hurt your breasts?” He asked, doing as she said._

_“Sometimes, but I don’t feel it much anymore. Ya get used to certain pains I suppose.”_

_He tied of the cloth in a small knot, tucking it underneath her bandages before letting her go back to dressing. Edward thought he heard the faint sound of a growl before the mass of black fur leapt towards him, reaching or his pistol as he locked arms with the beast. He felt it’s claws sink into his biceps and he screamed, kicking the jaguar off as the sound of a gun filled the air. Mary stood in front of him, lowering her pistol and walking towards him, grabbing his arms and yanking him into the water to get cleaned._

_“Tis but a scratch Mary.”_

_“I can see ya muscle, ain’t no scratch. Need stitching, hold still while I do it.”_

_Pain seared in his arm but he did as she said, walking into the water and watching trails of red seep into it forming little clouds. Mary sat on a rock beside him, grabbing his arm and pouring a flask of rum over it as he clenched his teeth._

_“It’s good seeing you Mary.”_

_“And you Edward,” She mumbled, needle stuck in her teeth before grabbing it and began to work on his arm. “Still chasing the stench of gold?”_

_“Aren’t I always lass? Still chasing your creed?”_

_“Always,” She looked up to him sadly before staring down to his arm, shaking her head slowly. “I worry for you.”_

_“I know Mary, and I thank you. It’s nice to know I have a friend.”_

_

Edward stood up, turning to meet Mary’s gaze as he held up his hand to her. “Please, stay here like he says.”

                “Ya ain’t doing this without me!” She snapped, walking over to him and yanking his hand away from Upton who had  seemed to stop breathing moments ago. “Whoever did this is going to pay. Ya don’t fuck with my brotherhood and get away with it.”

                “Templars followed us here.”

                “Or they were here all along Edward,” Mary snapped, bending down to toss him his swords. She looked to his forearm as shouting was heard outside, shaking her head. “Be quiet.”

                Edward nodded, bending down with her as they walked over bits of rubble, helping her over a ragged bean and wishing they were clothed better than this. Bits of wood kept poking his feet and he swore he heard Mary curse as she lifted her foot up only to get walking ahead of him. They found their way out into the night air soon enough, beams of moonlight shining in from the fallen wood. “Go left I’ll go right.”

                “Be careful Kenway,” Mary turned to him before dashing off to his left.

                “Check again, they have to be in there!” A female shouted and Edward’s heart began to race as he crept along the building, slowly looking around the corner to find the source. She was beautiful, her ebony hair blowing in the wind as her dark skin looked more profound with the white clothing she wore. The red cross was strapped along her waist held by belts. “Edward Kenway is in there, go!” She shoved a man who had come out to her empty handed back into the collapsing home, cursing under her breath.

                “What of Mary Read ma’am?”

                “If you find her first then we’ll use her as bait.”

                “But his daught-“

                “The little twat hasn’t made him come chasing us, find his whore or him.”

                “If you call my daughter a twat again I’ll put this steal through your throat,” Edward stood up, walking around the building with swords in each of his hands. Her eyes found his before scanning over his naked torso, a sly grin forming on her face.

                “My, my now I see why Mary was in such a rush to find you.”

                “Were is Jenny?”

                “On the Jackdaw, it is a fine ship Captain Kenway.”

                “Where?” He snapped, but as he walked closer to her she merely pulled out a pistol and aimed it at his forehead.

                “Behind the plantation, did you not think of checking the island before coming to bed? Oh I know, you two came touring around the tavern keep, snogging every time a guard came by. Pathetic,” She sighed, turning to her left as two of her men came out and his breathing froze.

                The two men were bleeding, both holding onto different parts of their chest but Mary hung limp between them, barley managing to shuffle her feet as they dragged her through the sand. They threw her to the ground in front of he and Victoria, and she fell with a hard thud groaning as Victoria snapped her fingers and he found himself with his hands tied around his back, staring down at Mary, begging her to move.

                “Oh Mary, I am sorry for this,” Victoria sighed, dropping her aim from Edward down to Mary as she kicked the assassin onto her back. Mary’s eyes fluttered open, her mouth opening only to groan out in pain as Victoria slammed her heel against Mary’s forearm, breaking the hidden blade instantly. “You were always so kind to me.”

                Edward was forced down upon his knees, staring at Victoria in horror. “Let her go, you have me let her go.”

                “Shut ya mouth Kenway,” Mary groaned, turning to look up to her old friend. Their eyes locked before Mary tried to rise only to have her throat slammed down by Victoria’s boot, the Templar kneeled down with a smile, watching Mary gasp for air.

                “Where are the assassins hiding?”

                “We know you sent a ship out to bomb the place, let her go!” Edward cried out, trying to fighting against the men holding him back. Victoria simply looked over to him, smirking as she ground her sole harder, and Mary’s hands flying to her ankle trying to get it off.

                “I did, but the idiots never got back to me after following you to tell me your location.”

                “Please…you’re killing her,” Edward screamed in defeat, struggling against their hold until one punched him in the jaw, watching stars fly into his vision.

                “Oh no, I’m going to do much worse with her. You see Edward, Mary trusted me like a sister as we grew to one another on Aruba. It would be a shame if I let my men have their way with her, after all the progress I’m sure you’ve been making with her. Poor little Mary, nothing but a toy, a piece of meat for men to play with. She spent her whole life trying to be one of you it amazes me how easy she spreads her legs.”

                “She had no choice! If you d-dare touch her I will rip you limb from limb,” He spat, feeling anger course through his veins. Mary stared over at him wide eyes and her lips turning blue and suddenly gasping for air.

                Victoria bent down after removing her shoe, yanking Mary up by her hair and dragging her over to a palm tree. Mary was couching, stumbling as she was shoved into the tree and her hands were bound. “I thought ya were my friend.”

                “Perhaps in another life we could have been friends. You are very wise and kind and I am sorry for this,” Victoria smiled, reaching down and lifting up the shirt Mary wore, revealing her body for everyone to see. Her gloved hand ran down her smooth skin, fingers stopping above a bush of black hair before turning to Edward. “Now tell me where you’re hiding.”

                “Edward shut ya fucking gob,” Mary snapped, though her panic was starting to rise as she stared down at Victoria’s hand.

                “You tell me, or I’m going to let each of these men fuck her cunt one by one.”

                “Mary I can’t let them do this to you,” Edward snapped to her, watching one of the men walk from his side and begin to unlace his trousers. “I’ll tel-“

                “I can take it shut ya fucking mouth Kenway!” Mary screamed to him as she watched the large man approach her as Victoria shoved her thighs apart, lifting her up and placing her hips on the man’s own.

                “One final chance before he enters her, only my hand is stopping him now,” The dark woman smiled, leaning in to Mary and kissing her cheek as the other trembled, closing her eyes and shaking her head. “Edward tell me where the assassins are hiding.”

                He looked up and stared at Mary, trembling Mary who was reliving her nightmares right in front of him. He should tell her, let her go there and kill every last one of them so he could hold her in his arms and protect her from this mess. Edward was bound, half crying, and shaking his head in honor of her wishes.

                “No? Well then, Roger’s sends his regards,” She smiled and Edward looked up to her at that name as Mary cried out. She walked away from them and to him, cupping his cheek and leaning in to his face.

                It was then a red barrel half lit on fire rolled out from the bureau, and it was then Edward stared back at her with the sounds of Mary’s crying blending in with the crackling of wood. “I’m sure you’ll find him in hell.”

                The large barrel exploded, sending him on his back as he slammed into the ground and the world went black.

                The world was dark, endlessly floating around him as flashes of colour blew past his body. He could hear faint screaming, the clash of metal, the stench of blood, and the feeling of soft hands lift him up like a child and beg for him to hold on. But he didn’t want to wake from it, nothing hurt in this land of black. It was faint singing that caught his attention, turning to look around in his void, trying to find the source.

                He could feel a faint breeze on his skin as the colour of red began to grow brighter and brighter until he gasped, opening his eyes and felt a hand fly over his eyes as the singing stopped.

                “Shh, I’ll get ya inside. Didn’t think this would wake you, m’sorry Edward.”

                “M-Mary?”

                “Aye, it’s just me and ya on the beach. Sun is setting, ya been asleep for four days now. Head wound is all healed up now.

                He reached up taking her hand away from his eyes and tried again to look her over. His head was in her lap, and he found she had a new scar down her left cheek that curved down to her throat but it was healing now. She smiled to him, her hand moving to hold his own.

                “What do ya remember?”

                “Where’s Victoria?”

                “Gone, nearly dead but gone. Upton had one final move against them before he passed out form blood loss, he’s tougher than I thought. He’s fine though, recovering just fine.”

                “Y-You…are you?”

                “I assure ya I’m just fine. Ya can see my new scar that’s forming and I know. I’m happy you’re back, because I need ya pathetic smile more than ever right now. M’sorry I had to let him touch me.”

                Edward chuckled, sitting up with a groan and leaning in suddenly to kiss her, smiling against her lips. “I’m sorry I let it happen.”

                “We had no choice.”

                “Did she take the Jackdaw?”

                “Aye, it sailed north. Waiting for a bird to tell me where she is, every assassin in these waters is looking for her now. It’s just a matter of time now.”

                “You know, she said something funny to me before the explosion,” Edward laid his head against her chest, allowing her to hold him up and run her fingers through his hair.

                “What was that now?”

                “She knew Rogers.”

                


	16. Farewell Lass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas.

                

_James sat with his knees to his chest, plucking at blades of grass poking their way through the sandy shore of their great city. His gaze seemed fix out over the city filled with bustling crowds and rough laughter from men to long out to sea. Edward had arrived at dawn, and after a hearty dose of a fine woman and ale to recover from his time out, he was found seeking his kindest friend._

_Thatch and Ben hadn’t seen the lad all day, but were sure he had been seen whispering around them and keeping away from their glance.  James had been coming home less and less, seeming to favor the water then land. Edward nodded to him, taking a seat beside him in the sand._

_“You look as you’ve seen better day’s lad.”_

_“Aye, suppose I have.”_

_“Mary?”_

_“Edward?” She sighed, falling down into the sand on her back as her glance fell from the city and on to him. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he reached down and brushed a piece of hair from her face._

_“You avoiding everyone.”_

_“Things on my mind.”_

_“Surely ya can tell your frien-“_

_“I’m not coming back Edward. I’m not coming back to Nassau after today,” She burst out, looking up to the sky and away from his gaze._

_“What do you mean you’re not coming back? This is our home!” Edward voice rose as his anger began to flare, watching Mary sit up again and grab his arm to yank him closer to her face. He gulped, watching her eyes before she threw him away with a flick of her wrist._

_“I have to dedicate myself to the assassins. My people. Nassau has fallen to piss and ruin with no attempt of help.”_

_“It has not.”_

_“Stop being a child and wake up man. There’s a sick running through the children and their mothers. Rats are starting to crawl more often since no one seems to want to keep the city clean. I tried ‘bout a month ago to make some changes and Vane jumped down my throat faster than I could defend meself.”_

_“Vane isn’t in charge around here,” Edward snarled, reaching for a bottle in his coat, preceding to yank the cork with his teeth. James or Mary, whomever this person was couldn’t leave Nassau. No, she was far too important to the city.  Their voice of reason, their wise thoughts always came from the words she would speak at during those light night hours sitting on a beach drinking until the world became a better place._

_“No he’s not, no one is. That’s my point.”_

_“But that goes against what Nassau was for, we’re supposed to be free men here.”_

_“Aye we are, and look at what it’s given us. I don’t think there is anything wrong with a bit of leadership, perhaps a group of men the people are fond of to help guide them to work together.”_

_“It wouldn’t work.”_

_“Ya know nothing Kenway. How do we know it won’t work unless we try?” Mary snapped, Edward eyes fell to her stomach as she sat up with such ease causing him to ponder what lie under her shirt.  She must have a smooth stomach, and he doubted she had that bit of a pudge most woman carried above their naval. Everything about her was as smooth as a black jaguar stalking its prey hidden beneath the shadows; from her attitude to the way she killed. “Edward, oi mate what’s gotten into ya?” Mary reached over, snapping her finger in front of his face._

_He coughed, taking another deep gulp from his flask before offering the rum to her which she gladly took.  “It just won’t. Men ‘round here are used to doing as they please.”_

_“And they’ll get used to kneeling before a king if they don’t change.”_

_“Are you truly leaving me?” Edward finally blurted out, not missing the split second of shock that showed on Mary’s face. The slight rise of her eyebrows, the way her lips parted to say something but she shook her head, face falling back to a mask._

_“I have to do what’s best for me.”_

_“Being selfish aren’t you?”_

_“Some would prefer it to siting here watching something ya built up fall in less than a few years of havin’ it. This city will move on without us, Nassau will never fall no matter who governs it. Look mate, it’s nothing against ya personally. I just think it’s ti-“_

_“I won’t ever see you again will I?” He mumbled, plucking at blades of grass and turning to watch a young couple sneak behind a home trying to hide in the shadows._

_“Ya are such a child.”_

_“Why because I’m fully admitting that I’m going to miss you? You are my truest friend Mary, by far the only person I can seem to trust anymore. I don’t have to worry about what you ever think of me, and yet now we’re sat here saying goodbye. Please, please stay here for a while longer. Nassau has such great potential to be something with us.”_

_Mary stood as he spoke, fixing up her clothes and tucking away any bit of her long hair that might have fallen from her bandanna. She turned to look down to him, offering a hand in aid to lift him up but Edward simply leaned back into the sand, looking out over his city. “I’m sorry I’ve upset ya so but I assure ya we’ll see one another again. These seas have a way of bringing people together even if they don’t wish for it to be so. Good luck with Nassau, Kenway.”_

_Edward said nothing as she took her leave, trotting down the hill and sliding through the sand as James Kidd approached the bay to his ship. He sat until the sunset, until the city was alive with the sound of drunken laughter, and until Kidd’s ship left their harbor one last time._

_

There was something so beautiful about the sunset over Nassau that could leave Edward breathless for a moment. Pinks, purples, and oranges all blended together into a smooth painting across the sky as the crystal blue waters danced below. For a moment he could forget who he was, that his daughter was being held captive, that his closest friends were dead or injured back in the Great Inagua, and that his almost lover was being used as a pawn to set him off.

                Just who was Victoria? The question was had been pondering in his head for weeks now, but after last week’s event he had to piece her together in this puzzle.  She knew Rogers, used her name as someone sent by him for a kill. But why would Rogers send a woman? Let alone a dark skinned woman who was as reckless as she? When Edward spoke to him when he first met him he spoke highly of his wife, was Victoria his lover? But Rogers never seemed to respect humans as well, humans, they just seemed to be pieces on his chess board.

                “Why are you fighting for him? It doesn’t make any sense,” Edward sighed, falling back into the sand with a heavy thud as footsteps approached him from the right.

                “Talking to ya’self now?” Mary chimed in, sitting beside his head and reaching out to run her cool fingers through his sweaty bangs.

                “Hm, suppose I am. I just can’t seem to piece it all together,” he sighed, watching as she leaned over to check at the stitching along the side of his temple where a piece of wood had crashed into his skull when Upton had rolled out a barrel of gunpowder. His hand reached to caress her face, the pad of his thumb gently brushing over her new scar forming from her cheek to her neck.

                “I think I may have found a lead. Was ‘round the market but an hour or so ago trying to get us somethin’ to eat. Overheard a man complaining about some bitch leaving him all in a hurry few days past, and he’s got no ways to get to her.”

                “Think its Victoria he’s on about?”

                “Aye I do, not too many men are flocking to get on a ship with a woman as captain.”                      

                “It’s worth looking into, I agree but he’ll surely know our faces if he’s working with her.”

                “We’re assassins Edward, we can eavesdrop on a man with ease.”

                “M’worried about you Mary,” He sat up, leaning into her personal space and pressing their lips in a quick kiss. She didn’t stiffen like she would have a month ago, but she didn’t make a move to continue it, only pulled away and dug into her coat to find her pipe.

                “Well stop it. M’fine we’ve been over this. She thinks she can hurt me to get you and I ain’t letting that happen ya got that? If she thinks letting some man shove his cock in me will break me she’s wrong.”

                “She did exactly what she wanted to do, she sent you back into the nightmares of that prison.”

                “They never left to begin with.”

                “But they were getting better, we almost made love an-“

                “This is just goin’ to be a fight about ya wanting to bed me,” Mary snapped, lighting her pipe and taking a deep drag.

                “It’s not about that, it’s about you. I wish for a moment you would stop seeing me as who I was.  I don’t care about sex, I care about you Mary.”

                “I’m still learning about ya, it’s hardly fair. I haven’t seen you in years Edward, I was trapped on an island with a woman I used to call friend. This hurts me, don’t ya see that? Nothing nastier than a snake.”

                “I just want you to admit that it’s bothering you, it’s affected us. I went to hold you last night in bed while you were sleeping and you nearly killed me.

                “Ya should know better than to spook me,” Finally she smiled, leaning back on her hand as she blew out little rings of smoke, listening to the sounds of the waved crashing on the shore.

                “How should I comfort you then? Women are impossible.”

                “Ya used to be married, surely ya learned some things about women.”

                “You’re not like any lady I’ve ever met, you know that.”

                “Aye, m’not a lady. Back to my plan, I know how we can follow him and he not realize it.”

                “How?” Edward sighed in defeat, arguing with Mary was impossible when she was had set her mind on something she truly thought was true.

                “I found us some clothes to wear, and I’ll change up our faces a bit. Add some soot, some rouge, make us not so recognizable to a man who is fuming with anger.”

                “You were right you know,” Edward sighed, reaching over to put his arm around her shoulders.

                “Normally am, what ‘bout now? Does the plan sound fine?”

                “It does but... do you recall the last time you left this city? When we had our spat? You said the town would fall and keep going without us.”

                “Said that before I left for a hit. I thought I’d never see any of ya again.”

                “But…you even promised me we would meet again, gave me some riddles of the sea always pushing us together.”

                “I had to go on a mission that month, to take out a very powerful man. I didn’t think I was going to do it, that I’d die. Nassau was falling, I was trying to prove my worth to Ah Tabai, and I realized something very wrong about the story of James Kidd that I couldn’t keep going anymore.”

                “No one had any idea, why couldn’t you keep going?”

                “Because I was falling in love with ya Kenway. Every time ya showed up in town and I was there, my cheeks would turn red at the site of ya. I’d drink too much to and my eyes would wander to long. If they found out I was Mary, I don’t know what they would have done.”

                “Jack dealt with it,” Edward teased, though he was grinning like a buffoon at the words she had just admitted.

                “He and I hated one another, enough of this come on. Upton is finally able to move about and he’s been trying to renovate this new bureau to be more welcoming.”

                “Are you showing concern for him?” He stood, holding a hand out for her which she took and tucked her pipe away after one final puff.

                “He saved my life, I owe him as much but don’t ya think for a minute I think he’s capable at what he does. He’s a drunken fool.”

                “As was I once.”

                “Aye once, but ya are doing fine now.”

The new bureau was located just down the street from a black crater they used to call home. It was slightly bigger, had a second story but still held the same Upton, Edward had grown to love over the years. Mary and he had walked in a comfortable silence but as they approached they heard a crash along with a few unpleasant words.

“Should he be out of bed?”

“Don’t care, he can do what he likes,” Mary muttered, opening the door. Upton stood in nothing but his trousers, stiches across his stomach were puffy and red from his refusal to relax and he stood with a scarf tied around his head. “What the fuck are ya doin’?”

“Edward! Come here friend, look at what I’ve done. Do you think it looks cozy yet?”

Edward gently pushed Mary aside who shot him a glare and stormed up to where they had been sleeping. He slowly walked in, stepping over random pieces of wood and turned to look at what Upton was doing. “Is that even dead?”

“Freshly killed this morning! Back in home they used to mount these on the walls! I thought it would do us some comfort,” Upton smiled at the boar’s head he had been nailing above the mantle, reaching for a bottle of rum and taking a deep gulp.

                “Well mate, can’t say any of the assassins around here want to go home.”

                “You did once old friend, you even came and said goodbye.”

                “All true but Upton, don’t ya think it’s going to rot here? It’s humid, constantly.”

                “Well then we’ll have to seal it. Do you think Mary knows how to do that?”

                “M’afraid she doesn’t, least I don’t think.”

                “She knows quite a bit, you should ask her for me. Alright?”

                “Aright I’ll ask, but for now let’s take it down and perhaps hang a painting.”

“Oh a painting would be lovely! Where ever can I get one of those?” Upton fell to the couch, his rum rolling from his hand as sleep cascaded over him in a solid hit. Edward laughed, grabbing a blanket and over him up as he ran up the steps. Gently pushing the room open he found Mary laying out clothes over a desk and without turning to him held out a small vile.

“Take it before we forget. Ya have a few hours before they tavern gets crowded enough to pull this off anyways.”

Edward wrapped his arm around her slim waist, pressing kissed onto her neck and listening to her breath halt for a moment before she spun around slowly in his arms. “Take a nap with me?”

“I need to prepare or I would. Take it. It’s been helping with the healing,” She held out his mixture of plants she mashed up from him and he took it, downing it in a gulp and letting her go to fall onto the bed where sleep would take him as quickly as it did Upton a moment ago.

-

_Edward’s feet slammed into the deck of the Jackdaw, jumping up to spin in the air before crashing his two cutlass’s through a man’s chest. He franticly looked around him, desperate to find his daughter who seemed to have disappeared off the ship. She’d been there, standing on the deck waving to him with her red hair flowing in the wind. Mary had swung their ship in, blocking off the Jackdaw as the swung on ropes to get to her._

_But every time he ran to her, he found himself a second to slow before she’d be across the ship again, giggling like a sick game of cat and mouse. Didn’t she know she was in trouble? He was here to rescue her, to take her home. “Edward!”_

_He looked to his right were Mary stood over him, covered in other men’s blood before pointing across the ship once more. “She’s there!”_

_“It’s a trick Mary.”_

_“She’s there Edward, I can see her!” And Mary would run off, the same as she had over ten times now. He followed her, only realizing to late he had run into a slaughter. Twenty men stood around them and he felt the drip of blood hit his forehead, peering up and screaming out in pain. Jenny hung above him, staring down at him with white eyes as the flowers he’d given her on her arrival to him fell from her hands, dried old petals falling around him._

_It was the sound of a scream, one he’d never heard before that made him break from the spell of staring at his dead daughter._

_He spun on his heels, reaching for his sword as the sound of a muffled scream filled the air. Edward rose, the clashing of sword play around him, blood splattering across his face as Mary stood with a sword sticking from her chest. Blood began to spit out from her lips as she fell to her knees, and in that moment she found him across the Jackdaw and smiled to him before crashing to the floor._

_Victoria thrusted the cutlass through Mary’s chest before the dark woman pulled it out, kicking Mary’s corpse to the deck of the ship as she sauntered over to him, reaching up to grab his chin as the fighting on the boat came to a startling halt._

_“You know me,” She whispered, lips brushing his neck. Edward moved to lunge at her but found himself paralyzed. His feet were stuck to the Jackdaw with a thick red ooze. He stared down at it feeling a warm liquid spill down his neck causing him to glance up and find his sweet Jenny. “You know where to find me.”_

_Jenny’s eyes stared down at him, her mouth open in a gruesome scream as blood slowly trickled past her blue lips, the thick rope keeping her dangled right above him. “M’going to kill you!” Edward screamed, trying to shove himself into her but he remained at her mercy, her little statue to toy with._

_“Ya are incredibly foolish. To think you’d stop me before I’m done playing this game? You see, my dear Edward. You killed the man I loved, but I could forgive you for that. You’ve seen me. You know me.”_

_“No-No I do not,” He spat at her face, feeling the blow she landed into his cheek a second later._

_“You killed my lover.”_

_“I’ve killed a lot of people.”_

_“You know me.”_

_“I don’t.”_

_“You’ve seen me.”_

_“I’m going to rip out your heart and feed it to m-“_

_“You know me.”_

_“-my men you pathetic bitch.”_

_“You’ve seen me._

_“I DON’T KNOW YOU!”_

_“I can’t allow you to live merry Edward.”_

_“Who are you?”_

_“You know me. You’ve seen me. Find me.”_

-

“Kenway come back, it’s alright now.”

Edward jolted from his nightmare, sitting up in an instant with his heart pounding in his chest. He could feel the pain searing down into his stomach as he held his hidden blade to the offenders throat. It was when the offender began to melt, staying perfectly still did the man turn into Mary who was pinned against the wall.  Taking a deep breath he pulled the blade down and laid his forehead on her shoulder, arms wrapping around her waist.

It had felt so real, so sure of what was to come that he didn’t even want Mary to do this with him anymore. What if the dream came true? What if Mary truly left his side from this world? He was still shaking when her hands rubbed his back and he looked down, staring into pleasant view of her bosom in a corset.

Edward took a step back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and staring bluntly at her body which he had never seen like this before. She was wearing a corset that was far too small for her, her breasts nearly spilling out from the damn thing. His grin only widened at the sight of a skirt tied up high like the girls around here wore, something a proper woman would never do. Her thighs were just showing and her calves were looking beautiful in a pair of heeled shoes.

“Ya don’t get the pleasure of nearly killing me then staring like this. Put ya clothes on, we’ve got to get going,” Ruby red lips snapped and he couldn’t help but reach out and run his hands through her long silky hair without a single braid or not. She looked like a woman, a woman who knew how to make a man fall to his knees and beg; something he was fully prepared to do.

“There’s only one other time I’ve ever seen you this beautiful.”

“Enough we don’t have time for ya flattering.”

“When you rubbed blood on your lips and leapt from that windmill,” He whispered, leaning down to capture her lips in his own, pulling her body fully against his. Mary paused but soon he felt her lips moving slightly against his own, and more importantly he could feel her bust heavy through that tight corset: she’d have to keep that.

“Change, please,” She whispered, tossing him off of her and reaching up to wipe the red cream from his face. Who was he to deny such a creature as her this fine night? Edward grabbed the clothing she had laid out for him and put it all on, including the bandanna she used to wrap up his blond hair. She was soon making him sit, grabbing her pipe and taking some of the soot and gently rubbing it into his beard.

“I could have shaved, I look different without the beard.”

“Nonsense, m’fond of it after all.”

“Are ya now lass?”

“Aye, ya look fine enough. Like a little pirate lad trying to find his way on a ship.”

“I’m a captain.”

“Not tonight ya not. Your name is William, mine is Rosa. I’m the prostitute you’ve bought for the evening and we’re out for drinks before we head off to bed. If anyone asks ya, ya once sailed for Captain Horningold.”

“I’d rather not.”

“His name is liked around this place now, especially if we’re going to the Avery where the Templars hide out now.”

“This towns gone to shit,” Edward snarled, making his way to the door and opening for her. They walked down the steps and found Upton had rolled onto the floor still passed out from his drink. He shook his head as they took to the streets and began to blend in with the common crowd.

                Edward was relaxed, fitting into the image of a young lad trying to find work on a merchant ship with ease. It’s only been a few years since he’d been just that, working on Thatch’s ship. Thatch had taught him how to be a good man, to treat your men well, and to always think before you plunder.  Mary on the other hand kept pulling at her skirt, trying to cover her knees, tugging up her corset, and repeatedly catching herself before wiping at her face.

                It was cute, to see her be like this, to be so…womanly. But it gave him a peace of mind knowing he’d rather have a Mary running around in men’s clothing then this one who didn’t seem comfortable in her own skin. He reached over, placing his arm around her shoulder and pressed his lips to her temple. “You look fine, stop fussing or people will start to stare.”

                “M’fraid they are and for all the wrong reasons. Well right I suppose…” Edward smiled, leading her up the hill to where the music of his old days. With a quick look around he realized not a single person he knew was working. Jamie wasn’t singing her sons, Wallace wasn’t behind the bar yelling at men to get their hands off of Anne whose husband had been too drunk to care what she did.

                In the corner sat the only round table in the place and it was filled with young men flirting with the ladies of the night. Years before Thatch had sat facing the door, a tankard of good old dark rum in his hand. Vane and Jack would have been to his left, snapping at whichever lady caught their eyes. Horingold of course to Blackbeard’s right side, always leaning in to talk about some plan he had. James would have been at the chair beside the table, gently telling the woman he didn’t want to sleep with them.

                But now James’ was at his side, and she turned to give him a smile before finding a chair for them to sit in and sat in his lap, laying her cheek on his chest. “What are ya thinking about Willie?”

                “Ghosts,” He simply replied, reaching up to run a hand through her hair.

                “Aye. It’s a matter of seeing it as a blessin to have known them then a pain in the heart,” She leaned up, gently trialing kisses up his neck but he peered down, seeing her eyes on two older men at a table a few to the left of them.

                “Them?”

                “Aye, and the lad she was talking to just left. M’going to follow them out and ya are to sit here and wait for me.”

                “Don’t be stupid.”

                “M’not, ya will be if ya follow me.”

                Edward grabbed her face, tilting it up so he could kiss her lips once before she stood, playing with her skirt before following them as the older men left. She was gone with the click of her boots and Edward stood, deciding if he was going to wait for her he mind as well drink.  The new barmen was a nice enough lad, but he did over charge Edward on account of being a ‘new face’.

                Sighing he took himself to a table, sipping on the mug slowly as he listened to the laughter around him, watching the shadows dance on the walls from the candle scattered about. He hadn’t meant to doze off but he did jump when Mary was back, rubbing his shoulder and looking grim. “Did you learn anything?”

                “No. Just a dead end. Let’s go to bed now, I’ve had enough,” She helped him up, taking his hand and leaning her head on her shoulder as they walked in silence back to the new bureau.  It wasn’t until she was undressing and slipping her old shirt on did he even try to talk to her. Something was rather off, his normal sarcastic bitch of a Mary was quiet and lost in her thoughts.

                “Are you okay?”

                “M’fine Kenway, stop ya worrin’,” She smiled, hitting his shoulder playfully. The action settles his nerves, feeling more at home now. He pulled her into bed, kissing her forehead and drifting off into sleep. For once he dreamt no nightmare, only a simple dream of the past.

                Morning came and his arms found to hold no warmth so he groaned, sitting up and letting the blankets fall from his bare chest as the panic set in. Rubbing his blurred eyes he stared around the room as everything related to Mary Read was gone. Leaping from the bed and looking around the room he found a letter on the desk, a simply piece of paper folded over with his name written rather sloppily almost as if the writer had never been taught how to write proper.

                Quickly unfolding it his heart fell to his stomach, reading over the childish script:

                _You mustn’t follow me. This is my mission and I must follow it myself. She will kill Jenny. Go home and I’ll see you soon._

_I am deeply sorry Edward._

_Forever yours, Mary._

                His fingers crumbled the paper before reaching for the desk, grabbing it as he leaned back to throw it on to the other side of the room. A thousand thoughts began to fire in his mind, rushing to him before he could comprehend them all. Where had she gone? What had she learned last night? Why did she leave him? What did she mean Jenny was going to die?

                Edward screamed, slamming his fist into the wall.

                This wasn’t her fight yet Mary seemed to feel the need to save the world all by herself. He fell to his knees, running his hand through golden locks before staring out the window as a seagull flew into the sky, dancing into the sunlight.

                He’d find her, he had to. But he needed the only person he knew would help him: perhaps if he begged.

                He needed Ade.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Like it? Is it awful? I cannot accept the fate of Mary Read, like many others, and will be writing my own ending. Comments are most welcome :)


End file.
